The World is a Stage
by AgentB81
Summary: Sort of AU/Future fic. After five years apart, Santana has become a TV star and Brittany a successful dancer. How will they enter one another's lives again? Brittany/Santana Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The World is a Stage 1/?  
Author: **agentb81**  
Fandom: Glee  
Pairing: Brittany/Santana, Brittany/OC  
Disclaimer: Glee is copyrighted and belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Use of other personalities is not a reflection of their real lives and is completely fictional.  
Summary: Sort of AU/Future fic, the lives of Santana and Brittany in their early twenties.  
Spoilers: Ever so slight references to Season 1, Season 2.

* * *

She had sneaked a peek and was astounded at the strength of the lights, she squinted at the brightness and felt herself glow with warmth. Having rushed around and preparing herself for the moment, her body temperature had considerably risen. The brunette had spent a serene fifteen minutes reacclimatising and calming herself before the big moment. But of course her life was full of big moments, this was her life now, a far cry from Cheerios and New Directions at William McKinley High School, Santana Lopez was a star and she was going global. She heard a rapturous applause, cheers and whistles and it was the gentle shove in her back that made her realise she had been announced. She turned and scowled, no one touched Santana Lopez, she was met with an encouraging nod by the scruffy guy in a headset, realising now was the time to move her feet forward. Composing herself, she took a deep breath, smoothed out her dress and stepped out onto the stage, the studio lights hitting her in the face, the heat consuming her like stepping out of an air-conditioned building and into a hot summer's day. The trademark beaming smile graced her features, ensuring she looked like she was happy to be there, though underneath the nerves always reigned. But it was about appearances and Santana Lopez was always seen as confident and unnerving. The Latina continued to stride forward, walking straight into the arms of her host. Following a polite greeting, they parted and she sat, crossing her legs and placing her hands daintily in her lap.

"Wow, you look great, I love your dress."

"Thank you Ellen." Yes, it was hard for Santana to believe that she was sat in front of one of the greatest talk show hosts in the States, no, the world. She smirked a little at the thought that here she was, the height of popularity, something she had strived for all her life.

"So Santana, first let me congratulate you on your deserved Emmy nomination," the audience applauded as Santana smiled shyly, "and secondly a fantastic second season of The Precinct, did you think it would be such a hit?"

The brunette shifted in her seat a little, absorbing the question and carefully formulating the words. "You know, the writing is so great on this show and we have a wonderful cast and I think it's portrayed on the screen. We have so much fun filming it, yet the stories are very real and I think that appeals to the audience. It's not your average cop show, it's not so hard hitting that you're left feeling a little deflated, we aim to bring an air of comic relief to it also."

"Portia and I watch this show, it's one of our favourites and I think it works very well, and you're right, you have such a talented cast and the stories you see range from serious to borderline ridiculous."

"I know right, it's a great variety."

"I think we can see Santana in action." Ellen DeGeneres turned in her seat to watch the preview clip. Santana watched tentatively as her face appeared on the screen, wearing jeans, a black t-shirt and a leather jacket, gun and badge attached to her hip, she was chasing a perp. She remembered this scene, there it was, sliding over the hood of a car. That had been the fifth take, several times the force of throwing herself across the hood had resulted in a less than graceful landing on the hard concrete. She winced at the memory. Santana's character continued to run, gaining ground, she finally threw herself at the perp when she was close enough, landing on the ground with a thump. Thankfully, soft mats had been laid down for that landing. She shuddered as she remembered the other actor copping a feel whilst in a tangle on the ground. The thump in the arm Santana had executed was real and the director decided her 'ad-libbing' was realistic enough not to cut. The scene faded to black and the audience applauded, the Latina couldn't help the smile that appeared.

"There's a lot of running involved, is that all you?"

Santana laughed, "Yeah, I have to keep up with my fitness, for some reason they have me chasing down perps a lot."

"I noticed you cringe a little there, do you not like watching yourself on screen? I know some actors don't."

"I was remembering the takes before that one, I must have landed on my butt about four times."

The audience ruptured into laughter and applause.

"I hear you're in a new movie, have you started filming yet?"

"Yeah, we've just started to film."

"It's a musical?"

"Yesss." Santana replies coyly.

"That's quite different to what you've done before, I didn't know you could sing."

"Yeah, I have some hidden talents." She laughs.

"Now, Rachel Berry is in this movie . . ."

"Yes." Santana says through gritted teeth and fake smile. She wondered where this line of questioning would go.

"Coincidentally, you went to high school with Rachel. How did you end up in the same movie?"

"I have no idea, the luck of the drawer I guess." Not willing to elaborate much further.

"I have a picture . . ." Ellen smiled, once again turning to the screen. Santana was cringing on the inside. The audience were whooping and whistling as the image appeared on the screen. It was a shot of one of their Glee practices, she couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but it captured the group exactly how she remembered them, everyone paired off and laughing hysterically at Mr Schuester at the front of the group.

"Oh my gosh, where did you get this?" she laughed.

"Your mother." Ellen smiled, "She's so proud. Can you explain this picture?" the blonde asked.

"Sure, well, it's Glee Club."

"You were in Glee Club? Not only do you have hidden talents you have skeletons in your closet."

Santana blushed, there was a deeper meaning to that statement, even if it was only her that understood. "Yes, I was in Glee Club and you know what? I loved it."

"But you're wearing a cheerleader uniform." Santana's eyes hovered over the image.

"Yeah I was in the Cheerios. We won a few championships."

"Who's that there?" Ellen pointed at the blonde smiling adoringly and holding hands with an hysterically laughing Santana in the picture. The brunette's smile faltered for a moment, recognising the girl.

"That's my, that's Brittany. She was my best friend." She said almost solemnly.

"What were you like in high school? Were you a typical cheerleader?"" Ellen asked, sensing the desire to move on.

Santana laughed nervously and shifted again, "Yes and no, yes because ok, I was popular and I had to maintain that, high school was tough and I had a major pain in the butt for a cheerleading coach." Ellen laughed.

"And no because . . ."

"Because," 'of Brittany' she wanted to say but couldn't, "hello I was in Glee!" she laughed.

"Is that when you realised you wanted to be an actress?"

"I'd pretty much acted my way through high school, it was both the best and the worst time of my life, you know? I think it's the same for most people. But I had always performed, whether it was singing, dancing or cheerleading. I decided to take it a step further when I went to college and knew for sure acting is what I wanted to do."

"And you got your lucky break?"

"Yeah, I'd finished College in New York and decided to move to LA where I managed to get a few bit parts, then I had an audition for The Precinct and here I am."

"Here you are indeed, Maxim Hot 100, a number of nominations including an Emmy nomination under your belt, you've certainly made an impact."

"Thank you, but I do what I do because I love it and anything else is a bonus."

"Modest too. Well, good luck with the movie and season three of The Precinct," Ellen then turned her attention to the audience, "everyone, Santana Lopez. You guys don't go anywhere, we'll be back after the break with this . . ." The music came over the PA and the camera zoomed out indicating the commercial break. Ellen turned to Santana who was still seated, her mind a complete blank from the previous few minutes of interview.

"You were great." Ellen said earnestly.

"I was?"

"Sure, they love you, everyone loves you, you've become such a huge star."

"You think so?" Santana asked somewhat bewildered.

"Did you see the hundreds of fans outside?"

"Well, yeah but . . ."

"Keep doing what you're doing Santana, but make sure you have an anchor, someone to keep your feet firmly on the ground."

"Thank you Ellen and thanks for having me on your show, I feel honoured."

"You're welcome."

"Miss Lopez, we need you to exit the stage." The guy who had been the cause of disgruntlement earlier was in front her, urging her to leave the set. She stared at him, providing him with the trademark Santana Lopez glare. He tried again, "I'm sorry Miss Lopez . . ."

"I know." She barked, "I heard you the first time." She waited for him to retreat before standing. Once again she thanked Ellen shaking her hand with a genuine smile, Ellen DeGeneres was one of the women she admired most in the world, and meeting her was like a dream come true.

xx

Sitting in her dressing room in front of the mirror, wearing just a tank top and shorts having stripped off her designer dress, heeled shoes and fancy lingerie, she stared at herself. Gone was the make up, the fancy clothes, her dark hair hung loosely over her shoulders, it was Santana Lopez the human being, not Santana Lopez the Hollywood star. A small knock came from the door, she blinked and turned her head slightly.

"San, it's me." The voice called from the other side.

"Come in." She said, turning her head back to the mirror. She could see the door open then close in the reflection of the mirror.

"What are you doing?"

"Just removing my makeup. I feel so fake some times." She smiled sadly.

"Are you ok? I saw how you reacted when she asked about Brittany." Santana sighed heavily at the mention of the girl's name.

"I'm fine, Quinn, you don't have to worry, I just wasn't expecting it I guess."

"It's been five years . . ."

"I know ok?" Santana snapped. Quinn's eyes narrowed, "I'm sorry." She muttered by way of apology. "Have you heard from her or anyone?"

"Other than a hyperactive Rachel Berry on set? No." Quinn smiled.

"I don't know if that's a good or bad thing." Santana sighed.

"A hyperactive Rachel Berry does not a good thing make." Quinn offered her friend. Santana laughed heartily. Seldom did the actress laugh, but on occasion Quinn Fabray could delve beneath the surface and reveal the real Santana Lopez. The blonde laughed with her friend, reminiscent of their days in the Cheerios. "As much as I love Berry bashing, you have to get dressed, you have a night shoot remember?" Santana groaned. "But tomorrow is a day off."

"I knew there was a reason I hired you as my PA." The brunette smiled, organisation was never her forte.

"Admit it Lopez, you are nothing without me!" Quinn grinned.

"Never." Santana laughed.

xx

"That Santana Lopez is so hot."

"Huh?"

"Santana Lopez, she's like smoking hot."

"Oh, yeah, she's very pretty."

"What's up Britt?"

"Huh? Nothing, nothing's up." Brittany picked up her soda taking a slurp, watching the Latina actress on her television set. An arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. The blonde forced her eyes closed. Seeing Santana on the television, on billboards and in magazines every single day was beginning to take its toll on the former Cheerleader.

"Oh my god!" came the loud voice from beside her. Brittany's eyes opened and were suddenly glued to the television. There she was, hand gripping Santana's in their Cheerio uniforms in the rehearsal room of Glee Club. "You went to school with Santana Lopez? You were her best friend. That is so hot, you should call her." The tall, dark haired guy beside her was obviously beyond excited that Brittany had known Santana. She took his hand and removed his arm from around her waist, suddenly feeling suffocated. The blonde shifted and stood up, unable to cope with seeing Santana and having the guy she was now with salivating over Santana and pawing over Brittany. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To the bathroom."

"But you're missing your friend."

It was true, the more Brittany saw Santana's picture, the more she missed her and wished she was back in her life. It had been five long years.

"Leave it Bryan. I just need to go to the bathroom." The blonde steeled away and into the bedroom, she walked quietly over to her bedside table. Sitting on her side of the bed, she opened the draw and rummaged around before pulling from it a small wooden frame. Inside was a photograph of herself and Santana on Brittany's 18th birthday, it was a milestone, a very special celebration and Santana had organised a surprise party. The photograph had been snapped after Brittany had hurled herself at the other girl, as they pulled apart, the blonde lunged in once again, this time planting a kiss upon the brunette's lips. The moment captured was immediately afterwards, the two girls looking intently at one another, smiles plastered across their faces. Brittany traced a finger over her tingling lips, she could still feel Santana's soft lips upon her own, even after all these years. As a solitary tear made it's way down her porcelain features, she hugged the picture close to her chest and lay down on her side. Brittany closed her eyes, thoughts and images of Santana flashed through her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The World is a Stage 2/?  
Author: **agentb81**  
Fandom: Glee  
Pairing: Brittany/Santana, Brittany/OC  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 2900  
Disclaimer: Glee is copyrighted and belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Use of other personalities is not a reflection of their real lives and is completely fictional.  
Summary: Sort of AU/Future fic, the lives of Santana and Brittany in their early twenties.  
Spoilers: References to Season 1.

"Britt, babe, where are you?" the blonde stirred from her light slumber. That was not Santana's voice she was hearing. She opened her eyes, her surroundings becoming clearer, 'oh right, I'm not eighteen anymore' she thought and looked down and saw the frame still in her arms. Taking one last look she smiled sadly and placed it in the bottom of her drawer. As she closed it, the bedroom door squeaked open. "Hey there you are. Where'd you get to?"

"I had a headache so I took a nap." Brittany responded.

"Have you been crying?" Bryan asked. He really was a sweet guy and she did love him, a wave of guilt was brewing in the pit of her stomach. Was it possible to love two people at the same time? She sighed. Bryan sat next to her on the bed and drew her into a hug, placing a gentle kiss on her head. It wasn't fair on Bryan, Santana was a mega star now and there was no way she would have a chance with the brunette. Brittany snuggled further into Bryan and closed her eyes, trying to shut out all of the thoughts that were plaguing her.

xx

Santana Lopez was sat in her trailer, on the make-shift bed, re-watching her interview with Ellen DeGeneres from earlier that day. It had been a huge opportunity for her to cement her status as one of Hollywood's newest, hottest talents, and to some extent she exploited that. Receiving praise from the woman herself was priceless and the fact that Ellen was a fan of the show just proved it's worth. Not to mention Santana's Emmy nomination. That had come like a bolt out of the blue, it was the last thing she was ever expecting, but then if she had learnt anything in this cut throat business, it was to expect the unexpected and how true that was. For one, she was sitting in a trailer with Rachel Berry practising her scales next door. Who knew she would end up filming a movie with her. Not just any movie either, a musical, it would either make her or break her. But like she had said in the interview, Santana is doing what she loves, everything else is a bonus. Watching the interview for a second time, she cowered once again at her reaction to seeing the high school photograph, or more specifically, seeing herself and Brittany in their heyday when they were so young and happy. She briefly wondered if the blonde had watched the interview, what she thought of Santana's new found fame, if she thought about her at all. Not one for wanting to dwell on the past, the brunette terminated the dvd and picked up her script and lay back on the bed, she was up for a scene in half an hour and needed to familiarise herself with her lines.

There was a knock at her trailer door, she glanced over in the general direction. Upon realising her ability to see through walls was somewhat diminished, she smiled to herself and called out, "Come in."

"Santana."

"Berry. Had I known it was you I wouldn't have been so welcoming."

"I'm yet to witness any of your so called hospitality Santana."

"Yeah well, I'm fresh out. What do you want?" Santana asked, annoyance spread across her features.

"I saw your interview today and while I am a little envious, I think you came across very well."

"Erm, thanks Berry."

"You're welcome. Now I know you're not very fond of me, that was evident all through high school and it would seem you still harbour some of those feelings. Yet we find ourselves in a situation where we are working together in a high pressured environment and I think it would be in everyone's best interests if we can be seen to be getting along. I for one will be making an extra effort."

"No, no, no, Berry, no extra effort required on your part, trust me." Santana responded quickly, she knew that any further endeavour on Rachel's part would most likely result in violence of some description. "Just you know, stay out of my way and I'll _try_ to be accommodating." The Latina offered. Rachel sat and thought for a moment, her eyes wondering over the brunette's trailer.

"Ok Santana, I realise that's the best I can expect from you." Santana frowned at the other girl's comment, but shrugged it off, she was not in the frame of mind to have this conversation continue. "And once again, may I compliment you for your interview, especially the composure you showed when Ellen produced that high school photograph, seeing you and Brittany together like that was . . ."

"OUT BERRY!" Santana yelled, flinging her finger angrily toward the door.

"But . . ."

"This is me being accommodating, you have officially outstayed your welcome." The Latina seethed.

"Ok I'm gone, I'm sorry if I offended you." Rachel said wide eyed and retreating to the door. Santana's moody brown eyes were burning a hole in Rachel's sweater, she wouldn't be satisfied until the other girl was out of sight and she was alone once again.

The shrill of her cell phone distracted her from her script, Santana huffed, this was turning out to be a day of unwanted intrusions, it was doing nothing for her nerves. She picked up the offending object and noticed Quinn's name on the display, smiling she answered the call.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Santana asked having glanced at the clock and noticed it was 1.30am.

"I just got home and thought I would see how you're doing." Quinn slurred slightly.

"Are you drunk Fabray?" The TV star smirked.

"Noooo, ok, maybe a little." The blonde laughed. "So, are you ok?"

"I had a Berry run in."

"Oh."

"It was ok until she opened her big mouth and mentioned the 'B' word."

"I guess she saw the interview huh?"

"Yeah." Santana sighed.

"Look, San, I love you right? But you need to focus, you're in this potentially huge movie, you have the opportunity to show the world that not only can you act but you can sing and dance too. Now don't take this the wrong way, but don't blow it by dwelling on the past, ok?" there was a moment of silence on the other end of the phone, Santana was processing the blonde's wise words.

"You're right." Santana admitted, sitting up straight. "I'm Santana Lopez and I didn't get this far by being a miserable lovesick fool. The bitch is back Quinn, to hell with it."

"That's the Santana I know and love." Quinn smiled.

"Excellent." Santana breathed a satisfied sigh. "I'm due on set Q, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Go and kick some Berry ass for me."

"With pleasure."

"See you tomorrow San. Bye."

"Bye." Santana ended the call. She could always rely on Quinn to give her a positive pep talk, the Latina was now pumped, she was ready to go out there and give a performance of a life time.

xx

The following day Brittany found herself surrounded in photographs, one's she had held onto since school, it had taken five years to look at them again. Seeing Santana on the talk show yesterday and the photograph that was displayed for the entire world to see had stirred sentimental feelings in the blonde. She had tried so hard to build a life for herself, to make it in the big wide world on her own and she was managing, she coped and she thought she was handling it well. But having the past shoved in her face on a daily basis was slowly making her crumble. There was only one person she had kept in touch with since high school. She picked up her cell phone and dialled the familiar number.

xx

Santana was lazing by the pool at her home, she had endured a gruelling two week schedule of filming and interviews, trying to fit in as much publicity as she could following her Emmy nomination and honouring the contract she had signed for the movie. She remembered the day she had found out she was nominated, she had received a phone call from the CEO of the network and was promptly congratulated, it took a few seconds for her to find out just why she was receiving such high praise from the top man. It was like a dream, everything was so hazy, yet so clear. Santana was in Europe at the time on a vacation break between filming. It had struck her as odd when she picked up her ringing cell phone at such a ridiculous hour, but the wakeup call had been totally worth it. She and Quinn had celebrated in style, private yachts and copious amounts of champagne were of course involved. She regretted it the next day however when it felt like there was a jackhammer at play in her head.

"Wake up Lopez." Quinn said as she set down a cocktail beside her friend. Santana turned to look at her friend, clad in a halter style yellow bikini. Quinn sat in the lounger beside the brunette.

"You'll get funny white bits wearing that." Santana smiled.

"Please, I'm sunblocked to the hilt, no white bits here." Quinn stated, "Besides, you're making me feel uncomfortable with your thoughts of my white bits." Santana laughed, it had been a long standing joke that Santana had feelings for her best friend, even though it was complete nonsense. There had been fleeting speculation across the internet that the two were a couple, Santana often turned up to events either alone or with her best friend, causing speculation about the brunette's private life. A handful of times she had enlisted the help of an actor friend to be her 'date', after all, she had to keep up appearances.

"Dream on Fabray." Santana said.

"You know my boyfriend quite likes the idea of you and me hooking up." Quinn smirked.

"Your boyfriend is a pervert." Santana replied with a smirk.

"Hey!"

"You know it's true." The Latina responded. "Who thought you would have ended up with Puck anyway." She shuddered at the thought.

"We have a child together Santana or had you conveniently forgotten that part?"

"What? No, of course I didn't forget that part, you guys are my family, I rely on you to keep me grounded and you do a great job of that." She groaned at the last part. "Where is the little munchkin anyway?"

"School, it's Wednesday and can you please not call her that?"

"Oh right, Wednesday, the days all run into one another."

"Well you're not required to think today, it's a rare day off."

"Tell me about it." Santana said. "You know I appreciate everything you do for me."

"You show that in my wages." Quinn laughed.

"I mean it, I couldn't have . . ."

"Don't finish that sentence Lopez. I know you appreciate it." Quinn offered. She knew Santana like no one else and it would have taken a great deal of emotion for the brunette to finish that sentence, besides, had the words been spoken, it would have broken another of those private jokes they often shared. Santana picked up the Mojito from beside her a sipped it slowly, appreciating the taste.

"You my friend, make the best Mojitos."

"I know." Quinn smiled and began to devour her own.

xx

"Kurt? Hey, I need a favour." Brittany said, it had been several weeks since she had spoken to her good friend. Kurt now lived in London as an interior designer with his British lawyer boyfriend. Brittany herself had worked extremely hard after high school and attended dance school at the prestigious International Dance Academy in Hollywood. She had become professional and danced for artists such as Beyonce, Usher and was a part of Janet Jackson's major comeback tour which had catapulted her career somewhat. She was now taking a break from the tour circuit and was a guest teacher at her former dance school.

"Sure, what's up Britt?" The cheery voice asked from the other end.

"I need Finn's number."

"Why do you need Finn's number?"

"I want to get in touch with Rachel."

"Rachel Berry?" Kurt said a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Yes." Brittany responded.

"But why Britt? I don't think he'll have her number." Her friend offered.

"Damn it. How can I talk to Rachel?"

"Britt you need to tell me why this is so important."

"I can't do that Kurt."

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because I don't want anyone to tell me this is a bad idea, I can't get talked out of it this time." Brittany said with defiance.

"It's about Santana isn't it?" the boy sighed.

"I can't tell you that Kurt."

"Then I guess all I can say is be careful Britt. I don't need to remind you how it ended." No, she didn't, but that was in the past, she needed to talk to Santana, she needed her back in her life one way or the other.

xx

"Hello?"

"Rachel?"

"Who is this?"

"Rachel," Brittany sighed, "it's Brittany."

"Brittany," Rachel pondered, her brow furrowed. "from High School Brittany?"

"Yeah."

"Brittany who danced with Janet Jackson on her comeback Legend Tour?"

"Yes." Brittany said sharply, now she remembered why she hadn't kept in touch with the girl.

"How did you get my number?" The brunette asked suspiciously.

"Long story, it started with Kurt, I kinda lost track after that." Brittany said, the long lines of communication becoming lost in her complicated mind. "How are you? I see you're like famous and stuff." In order for Brittany to get what she wanted, she had to tolerate some small talk and stroke Rachel Berry's ego somewhat. It was a price she was willing to pay.

"Well thank you, yes, I am exactly where I expected to be. A couple of Tony nominations, several hit Broadway shows and now I'm filming my second motion picture, I couldn't be happier. How are you Brittany?" Rachel asked, remembering there was indeed another person involved in this conversation.

"I'm good thank you Rachel."

"Are you touring with anyone right now?"

"No, I'm having a break, but I am looking for a dancing job." She fibbed.

"Oh well, I'm not sure if I can . . . oh," Rachel said, realisation dawning, "wait a minute, you know I said I was currently filming my second motion picture?" she barely paused for breath, "Well guess what? It's a musical, we haven't really started filming any of the choreography yet, I mean it's mostly been studio work and storyline based acting. Do you want me to see if I can put in a good word for you?"

"Just get me the name of the choreographer." Brittany said, "I can do the rest."

"Oh that's easy, you remember Mike Chang?" Rachel asked rhetorically, "Well, he's doing the choreography for the movie."

"Seriously?" Brittany asked. She had bumped into Mike several times on the circuit and they had always vowed to get together, but unfortunately it had never materialised.

"Do you want his number?" Rachel asked.

"No, thanks, I have his email address."

"I didn't think you could . . ."

"I learnt." Brittany abruptly put an end to Rachel's query. "Oh and Rachel?" the blonde asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you pretend this conversation never happened?" she requested.

"Sure but . . ."

"Bye Rachel."

"Bye Brittany."

The blonde sighed, placing the handset beside her. She picked up a photograph of the Glee club and lowered herself so she was laying on the floor, her knees raised, tracing the photograph with her fingertips. Today had been in it's own way a trip down memory lane, a sort of series of one to one reunions if you like. Brittany had been a likeable character at school and people always had a hard time saying no to her, so when she called up out of the blue after all these years, they were curious and somewhat eager to please, hearing the friendly, sweet tone in her voice was always welcoming.

"Well that was easy." She muttered to herself. "Now for the hard part." The blonde sat up and gathered the photographs together, replacing them carefully in the box. Standing, she breezed into the sitting room, picked up the laptop and sat at the dining table. "Ok, this can't be so hard." She murmured. Flipping open the lid she smiled in triumph. She pressed the button beneath the screen and watched as the laptop came to life. "Oh right." She sang, fist pumping into the air. The rest would be piece of cake.


	3. Chapter 3

The brunette was sat in the makeup chair, her hair already styled, she was preparing for her first scene with Rachel Berry. While the thought did not exactly thrill her, Santana had a job to do and she was going to prove to the other actress she was damn good at it. In the mirror she watched as her best friend entered the room.

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"Your interview's here." Quinn said, hanging on the door jam.

"Already? I'm not done here yet." Santana whined.

"She can sit right there." The blonde offered pointing to a couch opposite the Latina.

"You'll be here right?" Santana asked. "I need you to stop me saying anything stupid."

"You did ok on Ellen." Quinn stated with a frown.

"Quinn? Please?"

"Sure." The blonde smiled, she went to retrieve the interviewer. Moments later, Quinn reappeared with a tall blonde woman, mid to late twenties. She was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt. Santana was currently having her lips coloured, the other woman reached forward to shake her hand.

"Hi, I'm Ashley Blake from Marie Claire."

"Santana Lopez." The brunette offered, extending her hand.

"Can I start by saying I'm such a huge fan." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Thank you." Santana widened her eyes as her mascara was being applied.

"You can take a seat right here." Quinn said, patting the sofa beside her.

"Thanks." Ashley settled herself, took out her Dictaphone and note pad and began with the questioning. "Ok, in the TV series The Precinct you play a cop, describe Jen Ramirez."

Santana sighed, good start, she thought carefully about her answer, "She's a cop." Santana laughed, eliciting a giggle from Ashley. It was Quinn's turn to roll her eyes, so many times she had seen strangers eager to please Santana, even if it meant laughing at her half hearted jokes. "Ok, that's obvious. I think Jen is tough and extremely focused; she's very compassionate and loyal and will always have your back. She's also very lonely and troubled having lost her husband, the love of her life, so tragically." Santana said.

"How do you differ to that?" Ashley asked. Quinn snorted. "What?" Santana snarled. Quinn's eyes widened briefly, her face depicting a 'you know what' look she had perfected from working so closely with the brunette. Ashley waited patiently, oblivious to the interaction between the friends.

"I guess I'm a bit more toned down, I don't think I have the mental strength to do that job and cope with what she sees every day."

"Do you do all your own stunts?"

"Yeah pretty much, there have been one or two where the director's been like, 'woah you are not doing that' and all the whining and pleading in the world won't change their minds, but you know, I'm not an explosives expert." The brunette laughed.

"How do you feel about making the Maxim Hot 100?"

"Are you allowed to ask that question from another magazine?" Santana asked suspiciously.

"Probably not, but I'm curious of the answer, I can change the wording to something like, you've been voted one of the sexiest women in the world, how do you feel about that?"

"I feel great about that. But also very honoured."

"Do you work out?" the blonde asked, sweeping her eyes over the Latina.

"I have to, my job requires a lot of physical work, running after perps and arm wrestling criminals is demanding. I enjoy it too, it gives me great satisfaction when I've finished a tough workout."

"What's your diet like?"

"My diet?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I'm trying to ask questions that the audience would like to know about you, you're beautiful, have a great figure and are fit and we want to know your secret."

"Well, I eat ok, I guess I could eat more vegetables, but I make up for it with fruit smoothies."

"And cocktails." Quinn muttered.

"Fabray, would you mind butting out?" The brunette said. The makeup artist had about finished with Santana who gave an approving nod in the mirror before she left the room. Santana pulled the towel from around her neck and dropped it on the floor beside her chair. She shimmied into a more upright position and crossed her toned legs, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the glaring magazine employee.

"Sooo are you single?"

Santana raised an eyebrow, "I am currently single."

"Currently single, does that mean there's someone in the pipeline?"

"What?" Santana asked, "What sort of a question is that?" she looked at Quinn who had donned her 'calm down' expression.

"Ok," Ashley started, "What's your type?"

"Sweet, sensitive, caring, funny." Santana responded wistfully with a sweet smile on her face. Every time someone would ask to describe her type, she would list qualities harboured by Brittany.

"Right, I think we have enough."

"Really? Because that didn't seem like much." Santana said.

"No, yeah, it's fine, really. I'll have a copy faxed over when it's typed up." Ashley said, packing her belongings into her bag.

"Right, ok." Santana said getting to her feet. Quinn stood also, moving quickly across the floor and out of the door.

"Wow." Ashley said as she stood and took in the brunette's appearance, she was wearing a short denim skirt and black tank top, her hair was mussed lightly and hung over her shoulders, "You really are beautiful." Santana blushed slightly, receiving compliments in such a confined space was not something she was used to.

"Thank you." Santana offered genuinely looking up at the blonde, she frowned slightly as a sudden image of Brittany flashed across her mind. She closed her eyes momentarily, before returning her attention to the woman before her.

"Do you think maybe you'd like to get a drink or something some time?" Ashley asked shyly.

"Oh, wow, I err, I'm not . . ."

"Gay? Bi-sexual? It's fine I'm sorry I asked."

"Look, I'm flattered really, but I don't even have time for my friends right now, my schedule is pretty crazy."

"It's ok, I understand. I gotta go. Thanks for the interview, it was nice to meet you."

"You too. And thanks. Quinn will show you out. FABRAY!" she yelled, Quinn popped her head back round the door.

"You bellowed?"

" Can you show Miss Blake out please?"

"Sure." Quinn motioned for Ashley to follow her, she obliged, avoiding eye contact with Santana on her way out. The brunette sighed, she lived one hell of a crazy life.

xx

"So right, you know your friend Santana Lopez?" Bryan asked excitedly whilst pouring orange juice into a glass.

"Yeah?" Brittany sighed, it was all she had heard since Bryan had discovered she was once best friends with the Emmy nominee.

"Is she like related to Jennifer Lopez?" he asked excitedly.

"D'uh." Was Brittany's immediate response, "Santana's like from Lima, Ohio, Jennifer's from like the Block, I don't think Santana's even been to the Block. Is the Block even in America or is it like some secret place like Narnia?"

"I don't know Britt, I'm pretty sure Jennifer Lopez is American or something." Bryan offered. 'Santana would know' Brittany thought.

"I have to go Bry, I got a meeting about some dancing. I'm not sure what time I'll be home." She said.

"I'll be at work. I'll see you later babe."

"Bye Bryan." Brittany said as she walked around the table and placed a kiss on his head.

"Oh Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time you use the laptop can you not leave chocolate all over the keys?"

"Oh right, my bad. Later Bry." She shouted over her shoulder as she rushed through the door, slamming it shut behind her.

The blonde sat quietly on the wooden chair, sipping at her Frappucino, it was a nice hot day in the city and a cool drink was just what she needed. Whilst sat on her own, Brittany had time to think, the past few days had rushed by like a tornado, leaving a mass of emotional destruction in its wake. What was she doing here? She was happy, she had a home, she had a career, she had friends, she had Bryan. But somehow it was not enough. For five years there had been a piece missing from her life that was a jigsaw, one piece that would make it all complete. All she wanted was her best friend back. Brittany needed her. She had proved she was her own person, but now it was time to take that step. She had thought long and hard about the past, about the talks, the laughs, the fights, the decisions. 'No regrets' she had always told herself. Her head was hurting, Brittany couldn't tell if it was from over thinking or brain freeze from the frozen drink she was sucking on intently. Her thoughts were interrupted by a figure standing before her, she looked up and smiled wide with joy, jumping up, she nearly knocked Mike over with a bone crunching hug.

"Hey Brittany." He squeaked out.

"Mike!" exclaimed the blonde.

"It's been a long time Britt, how have you been?"

"Good thanks Mike, how about you?"

"Awesome, I've been great, things couldn't be better." Mike smiled.

"Excellent, that should make this conversation easier." Brittany laughed as she sat down. Mike followed suit and sat opposite her.

"I have to say I was intrigued by the five hundred word sentence you sent as an email." The dancer laughed.

"I still haven't quite grasped how to use a computer." The blonde admitted.

"Don't ever change Britt."

"I don't know how to." She admitted. Mike laughed warmly.

"That's a good thing. You still with Bryan?" he asked.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Are you sure about that? Trouble in paradise?"

"No, yeah, I don't know. I love him."

"Isn't that enough?"

"Yeah." Brittany said without conviction, Mike accepted the answer and moved on.

"So, you want a job?" Mike smiled.

"Yeah."

"Can't you get any work?"

"I teach a few classes at IDA, but I miss the dancing and I kinda need the money." Brittany said, her eyes downcast, she wasn't the best liar, so avoiding eye contact was imperative in her quest.

"You know I'm working on a movie right?"

"A movie? Really? That's awesome." If anything, Brittany did surprised very well.

"I don't know if I can offer you dancing Britt, we've already cast the dancers."

"Oh, right ok." The blonde said dejectedly.

"I can offer you a job as my assistant, as it's a musical, it's a lot to take on myself."

"Really? Your assistant, that's an important job." Brittany summarised.

"Yeah but you're a fantastic dancer, you coach at IDA, you'd be a huge asset."

"That's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me." The blonde smiled sadly.

"There's just one thing." Mike began seriously, "Santana Lopez is in the movie, you'll be working with her, is that going to be a problem?" Brittany stared blankly at her friend, hearing it out loud hit her like a freight train. "Britt?"

"What?" The blonde blinked. "Oh, right, no, I'll be fine, it'll be fine." She said. 'Will it be fine? Or was this one huge mistake?'

"Cool, ok, well drop by later, I'll sort out your contract and security pass. You'll need to get up to speed on the choreography, I've brought some dvd's of the moves for you to study. Here." Mike said, handing over several dvd's.

"Thanks Mike."

"You're welcome. We've got a rehearsal this evening, so when we've gone through the essentials we can get started. I don't expect you to have everything down by then, it'll give you the opportunity to meet the guys and familiarise yourself with the style."

"That sounds cool." Brittany smiled, wondering just how her first meeting with Santana will go down.

xx

Santana was left reeling following her scene with Rachel, several times had she exhaled a string of Spanish expletives at the other girl's inability to deliver her lines. The Latina also felt a smug sense of satisfaction, Rachel Berry had always sold herself as the ever professional and a committed performer in high school, almost rubbing the other kid's faces in her shameless self-promotion. This time, Santana got to shine as the outstanding performer, leaving a rather miffed Rachel Berry by the sidelines. The Latina had plenty of time to calm down, spending much needed personal time in her trailer, she listened to her iPod, nothing too taxing, just enough to take the edge off her anxiety. Santana found herself listening to one particular song that reminded her of Brittany, or more specifically of their situation following their departure. Tears silently fell as she listened to the lyrics of 'I Got You' by one of her favourite vocalists and new friend, Leona Lewis.

'_Go ahead and say goodbye, I'll be alright. Go ahead and make me cry, I'll be alright. And when you need a place to run to, for better or worse, I got you.'_

Santana had come to accept eventually that they weren't together anymore. That despite the struggle she had survived and was indeed alright and that no matter what if Brittany ever needed her, Santana would be there, because deep down, the blonde would always be a part of her. That, in all honesty, was the hardest part to deal with, particularly as now they led completely separate lives. She lay staring at the ceiling, wondering what might have been. The brunette had been here so many times before, a million different scenarios playing before her.

The track changed, she recognised the electronic keyboard intro, frowning slightly, not remembering having uploading this particularly song to her iPod. The lyrics kicked in, _'Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round. Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears . . .' _Santana knew this particular Eighties power ballad and she knew exactly what the lyrics meant and while she had felt every word at some part in her life, it was one of the most cringe-worthy songs ever recorded. Bonnie Tyler had a great voice but, '_wait a minute_' Santana thought, she bolted upright, realisation forming on her face, her eyes narrowed, her eyebrows furrowed, her teeth clenched.

"BERRY!" the Latina yelled at the top of her lungs, no sooner had she bellowed she was standing in front of her trailer, hands on hips a death glare pointed towards a shaking, wide eyed Rachel Berry no more than ten yards away.

"Yes?" she squeaked.

"Why the fuck do I have your fucking awful cover songs album on my fucking iPod?" the brunette all but screamed.

"It was a gift Santana, I hope that you would accept it with a little more grace than that."

"Berry!" Santana blurted with exasperation, "You stole my fucking iPod and violated it."

"Technically I borrowed it as I promptly returned it where I found it in your trailer."

"You went in my trailer?"

"Santana please . . ."

"Please what Rachel?" had this been a cartoon, steam would be seen coming from the Latina's ears.

"I didn't _violate_ your iPod. If you knew the true meaning of the-"

"Ohmygod Berry, you don't get it!" Santana interrupted impatiently. She sighed, "My ears are bleeding."

Rachel raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip, "That is highly unlikely." She answered.

"I want an apology."

"I'm sorry Santana." Rachel began, the Latina smirked, "That you can't appreciate a friendly gesture and a flawless production." It was Rachel's turn to smirk, she smiled knowingly as she tilted her head upwards in triumph and began to walk away. Santana scowled, not to be outdone she started after the other girl.

"Ladies." The executive producer's assistant approached. "Dance studio. Now." Santana huffed, she would have to wait to dish out her revenge and started toward the dance studio. Glancing sideways, she had to do a double take and then squinted as she thought she saw a flash of familiar blonde hair. Shaking her head fervently, she continued on her way, the lyrics to 'I Got You' swirling around her head. '_Ha, anything's better than Total Eclipse of the Heart . . .Turn around bright eyes . . . oh crap_.'


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a long day in Hollywood, the sun had long set and the cast were being put through their paces in the dance studio. Mike Chang was stationed at the front, behind him were the cast, following his every move. Brittany was stood in the gallery observing, her feet occasionally copying the dance moves she was witnessing. Ideally she would be downstairs, on the dance floor with the rest of the guys, but at the moment she was confined to observation only, for what reason she wasn't sure. She felt the frustration as the beat of the music went through the floor and up into her feet, spreading like heat throughout her body. The blonde was a dancer, her natural instinct was to move. She watched intently, or more specifically, she watched Santana, very intently. The other girl hadn't changed much since Brittany last saw her, of course the pained expression had vanished and in its place was sheer concentration as she mimicked the choreographer in front of her. Santana was a better dancer now, Brittany decided. She moved with more fluidity, not that she wasn't good before because the Latina had always impressed the blonde with her moves. One of Brittany's favourite past times was dancing with the brunette, whether it was in Glee club or at a party, or in Brittany's bedroom, it was one memory she cherished the most.

Seeing Santana for the first time in almost five years had been one she would remember for a number of reasons. Firstly for that very reason, five years was a long time living without someone who you had spent almost every waking minute of the day with. Brittany had been hanging over the railings of the gallery for about ten long minutes, watching the different cast members meander in, no sense of urgency at all. Bless Mike, he had tried to usher them along but with little success. It was when Rachel Berry stormed through the door that Brittany's interest piqued, she knew was one of the main cast members, therefore Santana would not be far behind. She smirked at the expression on Rachel's face, it was a mixture between triumph and fear which meant . . . bingo! Brittany's heart jumped into her mouth and her breath hitched as Santana barrelled through the door behind her, a face of thunder, she was clearly angry. The blonde remembered that face well, never before had it been directed at her, usually at Neanderthal jocks or just jerks in general. Santana Lopez was not to be messed with, not by any stretch of the imagination. She tapped Rachel on the shoulder and Brittany could see Santana's finger wagging at her, talking in hushed yet seething tones. Rachel's eyes were wide and suddenly apologetic. They were interrupted by Mike's loud voice instructing the group to get into position.

The blonde would never tire of watching the brunette. However this was a new Santana, this was superstar Santana Lopez from television and magazines and here she was rehearsing for a movie. Brittany literally pinched herself, their lives had changed so much, they had grown and matured and taken different paths. Brittany closed her eyes momentarily remembering the time the cheerleaders vowed they would be together forever, only to flash forward to the day they said good bye, the tears in Santana's eyes, her own burning a track down her face. She shook her head. It was in the past, she had bridges to build, a friendship to rescue, if Santana would oblige. It all hinged on the fiery brunette below her. Brittany truly believed enough time had passed between them, they should be hanging out with each other, telling each other secrets like they used to, they could have that again. But she knew it would not be easy, that any friendship would require some hard work, but she was willing to do it, she had gotten this far, there was no way she was turning back now. The butterflies in her stomach refused to let up. She sighed and focused her attention on the dancing below.

Santana was having trouble with a particular step, it included multiple turns and some quick footwork which she was having difficulty in grasping. Several times had she crashed into Rachel Berry and several times she had raised her voice in frustration blaming the other girl for being in her way. Mike called for the dancers to call it a night. As the other cast members left the dance studio, Santana remained, determination set on her face. The room was quiet, Mike called across to the brunette, "You coming Lopez?"

"No, I'm staying here till I get this right." She called back. Mike began to walk over to her. "I'm ok, I can do it, I will do it." Santana said, holding up her hand to halt him.

"It's getting late . . ." Mike began.

"I'm fine, I have a late call tomorrow. I'll get this down. I can't be upstaged by Rachel fucking Berry." She huffed.

Brittany struggled to suppress a laugh, but managed nonetheless, that was classic Santana.

"Alright then. I'm just going to get a juice and make a phone call, but I'm coming back, ok? You want anything?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks Mike." Santana said with sincerity.

"You're welcome Santana." He said and started toward the door. The brunette walked over to the music system and hit play, turning the volume down slightly and began with the routine once again. She was so immersed in her dance, concentrating on the multiple turns and steps, trying to get them in sync. She whispered the combination to herself as she went through the routine.

"One, two, three and turn two three and step and step and jump and turn and . . ." she wobbled, the speed of her dancing had built up her momentum, the turn sent her almost flying across the room once again. Expecting impact with an inanimate object, she scrunched her eyes closed. She gasped when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, holding her still.

"I got you." Santana heard quietly in her ear. She gasped again, closing her eyes, recognising the voice immediately. She gulped before opening her mouth.

"Britt." She whispered huskily, her voice rendered almost completely useless. Her suspicions were confirmed as she turned in the other girl's arms. Brown eyes met blue in an emotional crescendo. Five years of missing those eyes. Now there was so much being said in that intent glare that could ever be said in words. Tears were forming in Brittany's blue orbs, one escaped and upon instinct Santana reached up and caught it with her thumb, she caressed the other girl's cheek like she had so many times before. The brunette too struggled to keep her feelings under control, her own tears threatening to spill from her dark eyes.

"Now you're making me cry." The Latina said with a smile.

"Please don't cry." Brittany said.

"You started it." Santana accused. Brittany laughed, it was how she liked to remember them, playful banter in any situation. The blonde's hands remained enclosed around Santana's waist. It was like they had never parted, had not spent those years apart. Suddenly Santana became very aware of her surroundings and their situation, her mind finally catching up with reality. "Err, Britt." She said shyly. Brittany looked into her eyes once more, understanding the Latina immediately.

"Oh right." She said letting go reluctantly. "I'm sorry." She said looking down at her feet, now very nervous.

"What are you doing here Brittany?"

"I got a job. I'm Mike's assistant."

"Oh." Was all Santana could muster in that moment, trying to process the thoughts that came flooding to her upon Brittany's revelation. "I guess, congratulations."

"Thanks." The blonde said. "I did it for you." She blurted, having never been able to keep anything from the brunette.

"You did it for . . . what?" Santana asked confused.

"It's a long story, I'll explain, I promise." Brittany offered. "You look awesome." She blurted. Santana smiled.

"Thanks. You do too. Like you've got sexier." Santana said with a smile, having finally been able to take in the blonde's appearance. She may have only been wearing her dance gear, but it was apparent to Santana that Brittany was maturing very well. Brittany blushed at the compliment, Bryan used to tell her she was sexy all the time, now though however, after several years together, he hardly complimented her at all unless it was for his own personal gain. She dipped her head. Bryan.

"What is it Brit?" Santana took Brittany's hand in hers anticipating the blonde's anguish.

"I'm . . ."

"Married." The Latina concluded, having turned Brittany's hand in her own and noticing the ring.

"San, I'm . . ."

"It's ok." Santana smiled. She dropped the hand she was holding. "Who are you married to?"

Brittany's brow furrowed as she answered the question, "My husband." As if Santana should already know. The brunette rolled her eyes, but could not help the small smile that tugged at her lips, thankful the blonde hadn't changed all that much.

"Does he have a name?"

"Oh right." Brittany realised, "Bryan, he's called Bryan."

"That's great Britt, I'm happy for you." Santana sighed, she walked over to the bench, motioning for Brittany to follow her. She sat down, her back against the wall and sighed once again, it had been a long, strange day. "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been married?" Santana asked.

"Just over a year."

"I can't believe you're married."

"I know right, it's like what grownups do and stuff." Brittany smiled.

"Yeah." Santana agreed, smiling at the blonde's words.

"What about you?"

"I'm single. It's better that way, makes it easier to do my job." Santana explained.

"Right, it can't be easy meeting people, thinking they just want to be your friend because you're like famous." Brittany said. Her eyes suddenly went wide as she heeded her own words, "Oh San, that's not . . ."

"I know B." Santana said, patting her hand on her friend's knee. "I know." She reassured. "Why now?" she asked after a moment's pause.

"You said you'd call." Brittany said.

"That was five years ago."

"Then I guess I got tired of waiting." The blonde surmised.

"It was a figure of speech, I was hurting. Besides, I knew it wouldn't be forever." Santana offered by way of explanation.

"It hurt me too."

"I know Brit, but it was your decision." Santana said, risking a look at the dejected girl beside her.

"We agreed we would be friends forever no matter what." Brittany offered.

"I stand by that Brit, I'll always be here for you. We went through too much to throw it all away. When I was ready to call I didn't know where you were."

"I've been everywhere."

"So I hear. You've done so well, you should be proud."

"Thank you. It means a lot hearing you say that." Brittany smiled. "I couldn't have done it . . ."

"It's why you left." Santana admitted softly, "While I didn't understand it then, I understand it now."

"I needed to become my own person and it was hard, but I did it, I proved that I could do something for myself and succeed."

"Come here." Santana smiled and pulled the other girl to her, squeezing her into her side, "I am so proud of you. You were right and I was selfish, I loved you so much and I just didn't want to let you go, I couldn't see that it was suffocating you."

"You didn't suffocate me San. I loved you too, you know that. But you were going to college and everyone was leaving and getting jobs and I had to make a decision. I could have gone with you to New York San, but you needed to be free to become your own person too. Now look at you!"

"Yeah I did ok." Santana smirked, "Wait a minute, are you taking credit for my fame?"

Brittany smiled, "Noooo, but it helped."

All of a sudden Santana let out an almighty yawn, she threw her hand over her mouth, "I am so sorry." She apologised, "I have had such a crazy day."

"Would it have anything to do with Rachel Berry?" Brittany smirked.

"Partly. I had Quinn waking me up at 6.30, I had my first scene with Berry, I had a fight with Berry, I got asked out on a date by a girl from Marie Claire and now you." Santana explained.

"You got asked out on a date?" Brittany asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, I said no." The brunette reassured, unsure as to why she was having to do so.

"You can handle Berry."

"I don't know B, she's like a Gremlin, it seems the more fame she gets, her obnoxiousness just seems to multiply. It's scary."

"Well she's not nominated for an Emmy. You are." Brittany bumped shoulders with the girl beside her.

"Yes." Santana grinned. "I am."

"That's so awesome. You get to like wear a pretty dress and be the centre of attention."

"That kinda happens a lot these days."

"That is so cool." Brittany swooned.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be. You can have all the fame in the world and be constantly surrounded by people but still be lonely." The Latina said sadly. Brittany took Santana's hand in hers. "Don't you dare apologise Brittany." Santana said, pre-empting the blonde's words.

"Ok, I'll just sit here."

Santana sighed, "Thank you." They sat for a few moments, just taking each other in, experiencing being in one another's company again, absorbing the feelings it generated.

"You know this is going better than I expected." Brittany said honestly.

"I can never be mad with you Britt, and I think I'm still in shock a little. I think it will take some time to mend but I'm happy you're here, I'm happy I can see your bright blue eyes again. Can I have a hug?" Santana asked sheepishly.

"Of course you can have a hug." Brittany said, enveloping the shorter girl in a big hug.

"I've missed my best friend." Santana said, her voice muffled in Brittany's hoody.

"Me too." Brittany agreed. Santana lifted her head and looked into Brittany's blue orbs once again.

"Are you back?"

"Yeah." The blonde answered. "If you'll have me."

"For better or worse, I got you." Santana smiled as she closed her eyes and sighed with content.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The World is a Stage 5/?  
Author: **agentb81**  
Fandom: Glee  
Pairing: Brittany/Santana, Brittany/OC  
Rating: pg-13  
Word Count: 3300  
Disclaimer: Glee is copyrighted and belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Use of other personalities is not a reflection of their real lives and is completely fictional.  
Summary: Sort of AU/Future fic, the lives of Santana and Brittany in their early twenties.  
Spoilers: References to Season 1.  
A/N: Character back stories will be disclosed as the fic progresses and I'm running with the whole AU aspect of this fic, even though it touches upon events of Season 1, I just hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I am writing it.

Previous chapters here: Part 1 / Part 2 / Part 3 / Part 4

The sun was inching higher in the mass of blue sky, birds sang their own unique little tunes and Santana Lopez was sat on the decking enjoying her continental breakfast of fruit, croissant and coffee. She scanned the pages of the local newspaper for anything worthy of a read when a shadow descended upon her. The brunette looked up through her sunglasses and promptly returned to her reading.

"What are you doing here?" she asked nonchalantly.

"I work for you remember?" Quinn said as she sat down having poured herself a coffee.

"Don't you have to take Beth to school?" Santana asked.

"I did that already. It's 9.30."

"Right." Santana said, nodding her head and unaware of the time.

"I heard you were last to leave the set last night."

"Yeah, I was desperate to nail a move." The brunette said, her attention deviating from the newspaper. She picked up her coffee mug and took a long satisfying sip.

"Gotta keep Berry on her toes. So to speak." Quinn said.

"Absolutely, there's no way Berry is going to outperform me on this movie." The Latina smirked.

Quinn groaned, "It's going to be one of those 'anything she can do I can do better' things isn't it?"

"Yeah, be prepared for the ride of your life." Santana laughed. "And remember whose side you're on Fabray."

"Always yours Lopez." The blonde reassured.

"That reminds me." Santana said wistfully. She paused for a moment before continuing, "Mike's got a new assistant."

"Mike Chang?"

"Yeah. She was there last night." The brunette offered.

"Yeah? Elaborate Lopez, what's she like?"

"She's beautiful."

"Uh-oh." Quinn responded. Santana frowned at her friend.

"Hey! Nothing's gonna happen, she's married."

"Right, sorry, please continue."

"She's slightly taller than me, blonde, blue eyes, sweet, sensitive, caring, funny, a great dancer, very helpful and forthcoming." Santana risked a look at her friend who was sat with a concentrated look on her face.

"You do realise you described someone just like Brittany right?" When Santana didn't say anything in return, the realisation dawned on Quinn, "Oh no. No freaking way Santana." The brunette simply shrugged. "Let me get this straight. Brittany is Mike's new assistant?" The brunette nodded in affirmation, "On the movie in which you are the star?" again Santana agreed, "And you're ok with that?"

"I don't know." The Latina answered honestly.

"Wow." Quinn said trying to process the information.

"I know right. It's like I have so many thoughts going on in my head right now."

"How dare she."

"Excuse me?" Santana asked, disbelieving what she just heard.

"How dare she waltz back into your life like that."

"Hey." Santana said leaning across the table on her elbows, one finger pointed at the blonde, "You don't know anything yet so don't you dare judge her, ok?" Quinn sat back with her hands in the air.

"I don't think I need to tell you to be careful San. She was the love of your life."

"Yes, thank you. I am aware of that." Santana spat. "I just, we're going to work at being friends again."

"You think that's possible?" Quinn asked suspiciously.

"I don't know Quinn, that's why we're going to try." The Latina raised her voice in frustration. She sighed, "Five years she was out of my life, five long years, I'd rather have her in my life as a friend than not at all." She explained.

"Ok." The blonde conceded with a shrug.

"And don't forget she's married."

"You seem ok about that." Quinn pointed out nonchalantly.

"You don't seem surprised by that Quinn Fabray." Santana stated suspiciously with narrow eyes and a tilted head.

"I knew she was married." The blonde confessed, looking longingly into the bottom of her coffee mug, anything to avoid Santana's gaze right now.

"You knew? And you didn't tell me?" the Latina was seething. "How did you know?"

"My mom told me." Quinn answered, looking up, "You weren't here San, you were on some press junket or something and were dating that what's-his-name or what's-her-face, I don't know, it's kinda hard to keep track sometimes. And I guess I just forgot by the time you came home." The blonde whinged.

"Don't whine Quinn, it's unattractive." Santana said, folding her arms across her chest. "I wish you had told me."

"What difference would it have made?"

"It would have stopped me from thinking that maybe one day there may still be a chance for us." Santana yelled.

"Oh." Quinn said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"It's too late, she's here, she's married, but it's ok." Santana tried to sound convincing. She took a swig of coffee to calm herself.

"Do you still love her?" Quinn asked.

"I'll never not love her. But I fell out of love with her eventually. It's just seeing her again, it was like she never left you know?"

"That's what best friends do, they can pick up where they left off with no problem at all." Quinn answered.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Santana smiled. "I'm not going dwell on this Quinn and I need to stop people treating me like I'm still in love with her ok? I missed my best friend and now she's back. It can only be a good thing right?" Santana asked.

xx

Brittany was in her living room dancing in front of the television screen, she was going through the dvd's Mike had given her the previous day. She smiled as she moved through the routine Santana had so much trouble with the night before. It had taken several further attempts, but Brittany got her there in the end. The Latina professing her eternal gratefulness in the next phase of operation kick Berry's ass.

"Where were you last night?" the gruff voice interrupted her musings.

"I was at my new job, working late." Brittany offered by way of explanation. Her eyes trained on the screen before her.

"You didn't think to call me?" Bryan asked slightly disgruntled as he moved further into the room.

"You knew I was doing dance stuff Bryan, it's never bothered you when I've been late before, or even on tour, you know the demands of my job." The blonde said honestly.

"You haven't told me anything about this new job." Bryan stated. "Are you working with him?" he said pointing at a dancing Mike Chang on the screen.

"Yeah. I'm working on a movie, I'm Mike's new assistant choreographer." She said proudly.

"How do you know him?" her husband asked.

"I've known him since like Junior High. Jeez Bry, what's with all the questions?"

"I just want to know what my wife is doing and who with." Bryan stated, taking a seat on the sofa.

"You can be such a moron sometimes." Brittany said laughing, she continued with her dance moves, never missing a beat.

"And you can be such a retard sometimes." Bryan retorted. Brittany stopped dancing and suddenly became silent, her head dropping, no one had called her that since High School and she had shrugged it off because they were kids, besides, she had Santana to protect her, no one had dared utter those words for fear of their own safety. Tears began to form in her eyes, it was hurtful. Upon seeing her distress Bryan stood and walked toward her quickly, putting out his arms, "Britt, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it I . . ."

"Santana always said that no one who truly loved me would ever say anything like that to me." She looked up into his apologetic eyes, tears trickling down her face.

"What has Santana fucking Lopez have to do with this?" Bryan yelled.

"She was my best friend."

"WAS your best friend Britt, did you fuck that up too?"

"Go away Bryan, I don't want to see your face." Brittany requested quietly, turning her back on him and not raising to the bait.

"You called me a moron!"

Brittany spun around, "I always call you a moron, your mother calls you a moron. And you've done nothing to prove that you are not a moron." Brittany shouted uncharacteristically.

"I know, I'm sorry." He said, his head dropping in shame. "I do you know."

"Do what?" The blonde asked with a heavy sigh.

"Truly love you."

"How can you love me if you can hurt me so easily like that?" she asked, her hands on her hips, waiting for a legitimate answer.

"I, I, said I'm sorry." He offered. "Britt, we're married, we fight, it happens. Real life is not some fairytale romance where everything is happy and flowery and full of rainbows."

"It can be." Brittany hissed through gritted teeth, clearly offended by his new words.

"No it can't, get a grip Britt and grow up." He said striding toward the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To the bathroom." He stated. "I need to pee."

The blonde could not help but smile, it was almost a comedy situation. So many times had an argument turned into laughter, it was how they were, but this time it felt different. Never before had he said such vile things to her. The anger in the dancer rose again.

"Well don't pee all over the floor and make sure you put the seat down when you're done." She yelled. It was the only thing she could think of in that moment. She felt a sense of satisfaction when she heard the door to the bathroom slam. Seizing her opportunity, Brittany grabbed her belongings and darted toward the front door, she wasn't going to let Bryan be the one to leave the apartment first.

xx

Dance rehearsal was over for the day. Brittany walked over to the bench and sat down. Grabbing a towel, she wiped at the sweat that had formed on her brow and neck. She then picked a bottle of water out of her bag and took a decent swig before returning the cap to the bottle. The blonde tossed it into her bag and stood to gather her belongs, coming face to face with Santana as she did so.

"Hey." Brittany said, trying not to look directly into Santana's beautiful brown eyes.

"Britt what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." The blonde answered dejectedly.

"You're not fine, I know that look." Santana said softly. Brittany looked up and lost herself immediately in the Latina's stare. The blonde broke eye contact and looked around, there were still people milling about.

"I can't discuss it right now." She said.

"That's ok, come back to my trailer with me." Santana offered. "If you want to, I mean, you don't have to, obviously." The brunette mumbled. Brittany smiled, she had seldom seen the other girl nervous, but found it endearing.

"I'd like that." Brittany replied with a grin.

"There it is." Santana smiled "Come on, I'll make you a coffee." She said linking her arm in Brittany's and leading her away from the dance studio.

The trailer wasn't huge, but it had all Santana needed, a bed, a sofa, a small kitchenette, a table and a tiny bathroom.

"This is cute." Brittany said as she bounced up and down on the bed.

"Hey, I wouldn't do that." Santana said as she poured coffee into mugs, "It's hardly the Ritz, that thing could snap." She grinned.

"Oh right. Sorry." Brittany laughed.

"Come and sit on the sofa, it's more comfortable." The Latina offered. Brittany followed instruction and sat with one leg beneath her, the other dangling over the edge. Santana handed her a steaming cup and sat down beside her.

"This is what grown up friends do right?" Brittany asked.

"Sure it is, Quinn and I do it all the time." Santana smiled adoringly.

"How is Quinn? And Puck, and Beth?" the blonde asked in quick succession.

"They're all great Britt. Beth has grown so much, it's scary."

"That's cute." The blonde said.

"Are you going to tell me what's up or are we going to make small talk all day?"

"Small talk would be easier." Brittany muttered. She took a sip of coffee before taking a steadying breath. Santana observed her, waiting patiently for her friend to talk when she was ready. "We had a fight." Brittany revealed.

"Ok, that's not something you do, or did." Santana corrected herself.

"I know right? I only ever had one fight with you and it wasn't even a real fight, well it was but it wasn't because we weren't nasty to each other." Brittany rambled.

"What did he say to you Britt? It was a fight with Bryan right?"

"Yeah. I called him moron." Santana laughed, it was unlike Brittany to insult anyone, she pretty much liked everyone she came into contact with, and even if she didn't, she would not say a bad word.

"Why did you call him that?" the brunette asked.

"I always do, his mom does, it's not really meant as an insult." The blonde explained.

"So what happened then?"

"He . . ." Brittany paused, "don't get mad." The blonde asked.

"I can't promise you that B, did he hurt you?" Santana asked sitting more upright, she put down her hot cup of coffee knowing she was going dislike what she heard.

"He called me a retard." The dancer said sadly looking down into her cup. Santana jumped out of her seat.

"He said what!" Santana all but yelled.

"He called me a retard." Brittany repeated painfully. Santana stood still, her hands on her hips, she looked skywards and let go of a huge exasperated breath. Clenching her teeth her mind rushed through a million different scenarios, each of them ending with Bryan hitting the deck. She looked at Brittany, the girl looked lost and forlorn. The Latina's heart broke a little. Brittany was hurt which meant whoever was responsible would at some point experience Santana Lopez's wrath. She crouched down in front of Brittany, took the cup from her hands and placed it down on the table. The brunette took Brittany's hands in her own and held them tightly.

"Britt." She said softly. "Britt," she tried again, "look at me, please." Those words were enough to break the blonde, she looked up, tears streaming down her face. "Oh babe." Santana said, she jumped back onto the couch and pulled the blonde into her, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry." Brittany said.

"Shhh don't be sorry." Santana said, stroking the other girls soft blonde locks. Brittany lifted her head, looking intently at the brunette.

"It's so much to take, Bryan, you, this." She said.

"It's been an emotional couple of days, it's going to get you at some point. But Britt," she said, "Bryan is your husband he should not be saying things like that to you. No one who truly loves you will ever call you that, or anything that hurts you." Santana was angry, Brittany deserved so much better than Bryan.

"I told him that."

"You did?"

"Yeah, it just caused another argument." Brittany smiled sadly.

"If he wasn't your husband then he would be sure to receive the full Santana Lopez experience."

"Wow, he's really made you mad." The blonde observed.

"He hurt you Britt and called you names. I won't let anyone do that." The Latina fumed.

"You don't have to San, it's my fight."

"You're fight _is_ my fight Britt." She said sternly.

"It was." Brittany said. Santana sighed and inched away from the other woman.

"You're right. I'm sorry." The brunette realised, they had come together again almost like nothing had changed.

"I love that you still care." The blonde offered with a smile.

"I'll never not care." Santana said sadly. "I promised I'll always be here for you and I will. And I get that you're capable of standing up for yourself, but Britt, if or when I ever meet Bryan, I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"Ok." Brittany smiled. "Thanks Santana."

"For what?"

"For this. I haven't had a proper best friend since . . . well, you know." The blonde explained. Santana smiled reassuringly, she had terribly missed their interactions and how easily conversation came. Being friends with Brittany was like putting on an old pair of favourite shoes, you know they fit, they're comfortable and most of all you can rely on them. Only Brittany was way better than a pair of shoes. "It's partly my fault." Brittany said quietly.

"What's partly your fault?" Santana's eyes were narrowed again, unsure of what exactly Brittany was talking about. Their break up flashed flew the Latina's mind, she closed her eyes tightly at the image, willing the visuals and the thought's to disappear.

"Bryan." Brittany said. Santana's eyes flew open.

"Britt, him being a jackass is not your fault."

"I didn't tell him about my job."

"Why?" Santana asked.

"Because of you." The blonde answered shyly.

"Me?" the brunette asked puzzled, "Does he know about us?"

"He knew were best friends and he only knows that because of the picture on Ellen."

"You saw that?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, you're like on TV, billboards and in magazines everywhere." Brittany smiled.

"It's crazy right?" The Latina laughed.

"I think it's great. You're like the best actress and you're so pretty." Santana blushed and tilted her head downwards, somewhat embarrassed by her friend's words.

"Why don't you bring Bryan to the set, show him around and then he'll understand what your job is and why it's so important to you." Santana suggested begrudgingly, she really did not want to do anything for Brittany's husband, but her friend was unhappy and she needed to fix that.

"Can I? That's a great idea San." Brittany threw herself at Santana and gave her a bone crushing hug. "He's a massive fan of yours San, he'll love me forever if I do that."

"Maybe you shouldn't do that then." The brunette laughed nervously.

"Oh San, you're silly." Brittany berated, swiping at the other girl's arm. She sighed loudly and sat back, picking up her coffee.

"There's something else isn't there Britt?"

"I don't want to see him tonight, I don't want to go home. He needs to know he's upset me." Brittany said quietly.

Santana sighed and closed her eyes momentarily, becoming involved in Brittany's marriage was not what she envisaged, though she supposed this was going to be part and parcel of their friendship. After all, she frequently had either Quinn or Puck on the other end of the phone or in her kitchen bending her ear about their tumultuous relationship.

"I'm going to a party tonight, it's one of the cast's birthday, why don't you come? And if you don't want to go home after you can stay at mine, I have a couple of spare rooms." She offered.

"Really? Can I?"

"Sure you can Britt. You're my friend right?"

"Right." Brittany said excitedly. "Ohmygosh, what am I going to wear?" the blonde began. She continued to talk animatedly about the plans for the evening, only one thought running through Santana's mind, remembering how amorous the blonde would become following several alcoholic beverages. She hoped to high heaven that was one thing that had changed for the blonde, or that now she was married she would show greater restraint, because Santana wasn't sure that she could.


	6. Chapter 6

Brittany had long left Santana's trailer, the two of them chatting like old friends about anything and everything, no malice or awkwardness between them. Now alone, laying on her bed, the Latina was deep in thought, a small smile playing across her lips, excitement at the thought of having Brittany back in her life.

"So, where are we going tonight?" the loud voice interrupted Santana's thoughts. The brunette groaned at the interruption and threw an arm over her face.

"_We_ are not going anywhere, _I_ am going to a crew member's party as _I_ have been invited." Santana said.

"But I'm your plus one!" The blonde whined, making her way further into the trailer, her eyes scanned the surfaces, looking for anything that may be tasty to eat.

"You're not my plus one tonight. I have another plus one." Santana offered, somewhat timidly. Quinn was usually the one Santana would take with her to a party or outing if she didn't have a date lined up.

"What?" Quinn as good as yelled, "Who?" Santana avoided eye contact from her blonde friend. "Oh no, not Brittany, you are not taking Brittany to a party where there is alcohol." Quinn warned.

"Why not? We're older, she's married, we're _friends_." Santana defended, emphasising the 'friends' part.

"Are you? Are you friends Santana?" Quinn asked, a concerned eyebrow raised, hands on her hips.

"Ohmygod you sound like Berry." The Latina smirked.

"Hey, I resent that! And answer my question!" the blonde ordered.

"Yeah, yes. We are friends." Santana sighed. "You know what? This is getting old Quinn. I can look after myself."

"Just remember who was there to pick up the pieces the last time."

"The last time we were together, we were in love, she was my everything, it was slightly different."

"So you think being friends with her is a good idea?"

"A good idea? A good idea? It's not an idea Quinn." Santana sat up, she was about to lose her tether. She took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose before continuing. "Brittany is here, there's nothing I can do about that. Do you know what it's like to be me? How hard it is to make friends? I don't know who's out to screw me or who's genuine. Brit is genuine, having her near me makes me feel human again ok?"

"What and I don't? Puck doesn't? Beth doesn't?" Quinn asked with slight angst in her voice.

"You guys are great, I love you, you're like my family, but Brittany? She's Brittany."

"She's your soul mate." Quinn said, realisation dawning on her. "You guys were always Santana and Brittany, even before you were together."

"Yeah." Santana said with a smile.

"What does this mean?"

"We're friends, we've spent some time together and it's ok." She looked at the frown on Quinn's face, "We can never be together Q, I respect that she's married. Even if her husband is a douche." She added.

"I know she hurt you and that makes me mad, but I just want you to be happy."

"Quinn . . ." Santana warned.

"Just be the best friend you can be San."

"I intend to." She smiled. Having Quinn onside was always a bonus, many a time had she learnt the hard way.

xoxox

Several hours later, Santana was dragging Brittany through a bar. The music was thumping, the lights were dimmed and people were milling about, chatting, laughing, drinking and dancing. The Latina was very aware of the hand that was in her own, she gripped it tightly, unwilling to lose Brittany in the crowd of people. Santana halted abruptly and turned to face her friend, the blonde, unaware of the brunette's decision to stop sailed right into her. Upon instinct, Santana caught her, her arms wrapping around the blonde's waist. "Woah, you ok there Brit?" she laughed, looking into confused blue eyes.

"Yeah." Brittany stated, looking down at the brunette. "Why did you stop?" she asked.

"I was going to ask you what you would like to drink."

"Duh." Brittany laughed, "The usual."

"I should have guessed." Santana smiled. She paused, the smile on her lips remained as she looked at the sparkle in her friend's eyes. Brittany smiled in return, she brought her hands up and brushed brunette locks away from the Latina's face and behind her ears. A sparkle caught her eye and she shifted her gaze to the left, the light having caught the blonde's wedding ring. Brittany sighed, her smile dropped, as did her hands. Santana, concerned about the look on her friend's face suddenly felt self conscious. She removed her hands from the blonde's waist and frowned.

"What is it?"

"N-nothing, I just, let's get that drink." Brittany said quietly, attempting a small smile. Santana sighed as the blonde brushed passed her and walked over to the bar.

xoxox

Santana sat in a booth in a dark corner of the bar, she had swatted people away desperate for her attention, she just wanted to be alone right now. The 'moment' with Brittany earlier had confused the hell out of her. She wondered about Brittany's reaction, she had seemed so in the moment with her until the blonde suddenly became cold. Brittany was married and Brittany was incredibly loyal. It was clearly the reason for her behaviour but had she felt something for the brunette? Santana could only wonder further, it was not something she was willing to bring up in conversation any time soon, she had only just found Brittany again, she didn't want to lose her so quickly. Santana picked up her Martini, sipping elegantly, her eyes trained on the dance floor before her. She watched as Brittany moved with grace and poise, so elegant and fluid in her movements and clearly enjoying herself with the other cast and crew members. Brittany was a very outgoing type of person, she was friendly and welcoming and would talk to just about anyone. Santana smiled, it was only one of the long list of things she loved about the girl. Her musings were disturbed as she felt a weight land on the soft cushioned seat beside her. She glanced sideways, rolled her eyes and proceeded to sip on the drink in her hand.

"I bought you a drink."

"And to what do I owe the pleasure Berry?" she asked, the question oozing sarcasm.

"You looked lonely. And Brittany looks like she's having a good time . . ."

"What are you implying?"

"Can I ask you a question Santana?" Rachel asked curiously.

"You can ask." Santana narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I can't promise I'll answer."

"Santana." Rachel began. The Latina actress tilted her head and raised her eyebrows, indicating to Rachel she had her attention, "It's been five years, why are you so hostile towards me?" Santana frowned and opened her mouth to speak, "That wasn't my question by the way, but I'm curious before I actually do ask you what I want to ask you."

"Old habits die hard I guess." Santana stated simply. "I don't hate you Berry, you just annoy me and I need to keep your feet on the ground. Plus I'm more famous than you and a little competition is healthy in the work place." She answered with a smirk. Rachel rolled her eyes, it was a reply she should have expected from the other girl.

"Granted, you are more famous than me, but I opted to exploit my talent on the stage and clearly it does not reach as wide an audience as television or film." Rachel offered. The petite brunette had the opportunity to attend stage school as she desperately wanted to be a Broadway star. Her parents had pulled out all of the stops to make their little girl's dreams come true. However, making a break through wasn't so easy, she had attended numerous auditions and was frequently knocked back, however, her determination became stronger and she succeeded following a chance meeting with a foreign director in an airport bathroom who was new in town. The rest, as they say, was history. Rachel Berry went on to perform in several long running Broadway shows and eventually decided to try her luck in cinema following the encouragement of her family and friends and moreover, her agent.

"So is that why you've jumped to the big screen?"Santana asked, taking a swift sip of her drink.

"Why I auditioned for this part is neither here nor there Santana." Rachel replied.

"You auditioned for this part?" Santana almost spat out her drink in surprise.

"Yes, wait . . ." Rachel held up her hand, "You mean you didn't?"

"No." Santana replied flippantly. "I got sent the screenplay months ago."

"Oh, well congratulations on getting to a point in your career where you can pick and choose what you want to do, however freakishly early that is. I guess sex appeal really does count."

"Err, thanks?" She asked confused by Rachel's demeanour.

"Now can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." The Latina replied. She steadied herself with another drink.

"Are you still in love with Brittany?"

"What?" Santana blasted, "that is none of your goddamn business Berry." Rachel had expected such a retort from the Latina, she took a sip of her own drink and straightened her back.

"Whether you do or you don't, she's back in your life and it seems to be a little bit of a distraction for you. I just don't want the movie to suffer. I should never have suggested she speak to Mike."

Santana did a double take, having only listened half heartedly she wasn't entirely sure of what she last heard was true. "You did what?"

"Brittany, she called me, I am not familiar with the details of how she came to be in possession of my number but she asked me about a dancing job on the movie. I told her she should talk to Mike because, well, it's not really my area of expertise, that would be vocals, as you know."

"She wanted a part in the movie?" Santana asked.

"I think more accurately Santana, she knew you were in the movie and was trying to find a way to get to you."

"Why are you telling me this?" the Latina frowned, suspicious of the other girl's motives.

Rachel pondered for a moment. "It may have something to do with the amount of alcohol I have consumed. However, it may be because I see the way you look at her. You should know the truth Santana, call it fate or what you will, but Brittany played a part in it, she wants you in her life."

"Wait." Santana threw her hand up.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I don't think I can handle this." Santana said.

"The fact that Brittany rang around like a billion people and emailed Mike Chang to get onto the movie set so she could inadvertently 'bump' into you?" the other girl rushed out. Santana's eyebrows met her hairline.

"Brittany used email?" she gasped. "Wow, she was serious."

"This is what I have been trying to tell you." Rachel sighed dramatically.

"I can't handle this Berry," she said waving her hand between the two of them.

"This?"

"Yes, you talking to me about Brittany. It's between us. Not that there is anything between us, I mean we're friends. And that is fine." Santana was trying to convince herself, the look on Rachel's face indicated to her that the other actress was far from influenced.

"If you say so Santana."

"I do." Santana stated just as she felt a hand tugging at her arm. She turned and looked at her intruder, a half scowl in place which softened as she saw Brittany at the other end of that arm. She smiled brightly at the blonde who had always managed to chase her demons away.

"Come and dance San." Brittany sing-songed.

"No Brit, I'm not in the mood."

"What?" Brittany said, halting all movement, a look of shock and disdain on her face.

"I don't want to dance." Santana stated, knowing how much attention would be drawn to her should she take to the dance floor.

"Pleeeeeaaaaase San, dance with me." Brittany pleaded, her blue eyes twinkling under the lighting. Santana rolled her eyes, it was the look that had undone her a thousand times before. It was the look Brittany would use to get her way, it had been five long years but some habits never died, nor did the effect it had on the brunette. Santana rolled her eyes and sighed, Brittany knew immediately she was the victor and grabbed the Latina's hand, pulling her out of the booth and into her side. She slinked her arm around the actress' waist and dragged her onto the dance floor.

The girls had quickly become the centre of attention, Santana for her popularity and Brittany for her dancing prowess. They were a striking pair, that much was evident, people were swarming with their cameras wanting to take photographs of the Emmy nominee with themselves and with Brittany. The tall blonde was in her element, she lavished the attention and was so proud of her friend. Santana had strived tremendously in her teenage years to become the most popular and fearful girl in school and here she was on the world stage on her way up the celebrity ladder. Santana had been enjoying her dance with Brittany, the smile had been genuine and the girls had laughed and cajoled on the dance floor, much like they had several years ago, not an ounce of awkwardness or nervousness between them. They were the embodiment of best friends. However, the attention Santana was now receiving was making her feel uncomfortable. All she wanted was a night of uninterrupted fun with her friend and now that was being taken away from her. Her face began to adorn her Santana Scowl, it was what Brittany had termed this particular face and the blonde smiled at the memory. She leaned in, her husky voice sending shivers down the Latina's spine, "You're Santana Scowl is back." She smiled, followed by a little laugh, it washed over Santana like a tidal wave. She closed her eyes, willing her mind to stay focused. A moment later she opened them, gazing into brilliant blue eyes. She frowned slightly as Brittany inched towards her, a mischievous glint in her eye, she was all too aware of that look and was left bewildered when her friend planted a sweet swift kiss on the brunette's lips, just as a flash almost blinded her.


	7. Chapter 7

Santana was giddy. One, she had consumed a fair amount of alcohol that evening. Two, she was dizzy from all the dancing. Three, she felt her body temperature rising. Three, a flash had just gone off in her face. Four, Brittany kissed her. Brittany kissed her. The room began spin, this was just far too much for the brunette to take. The bar became a blur, she turned, people were crowding her, smothering her, Santana needed air. She stumbled clumsily towards the door, crashing through bodies en route. The Latina felt a hand on her shoulder and turned with a stern warning look, her eyes softened upon seeing a concerned Brittany, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Santana, are you ok?" Santana closed her eyes at the softness of the blonde's voice.

"Fine, I just, I need some air." She explained.

"Come on then." Brittany placed both her hands on Santana's shoulders and guided her toward the door of the bar. Outside the air was cool and fresh, a stark contrast from the atmosphere in the bar. Santana shivered as a slight breeze caressed her skin. Brittany noticed and hugged her close to her body. The Latina sighed, shook her head and shrugged the blonde off of her.

"What's the matter?" Brittany asked innocently.

"I can't, you can't do that Brit." Santana said bitterly.

"What? Why?" asked the blonde.

"You kiss me, you hug me and you act like nothing's wrong." The Latina said angrily.

"I, I don't understand. It was just a little kiss, a peck on the lips. Nothing is wrong. Is it?"

"Your lips were on mine Brittany."

"So what? Friends do that all the time." She shrugged. Her attitude was frustrating for the brunette who closed her eyes tightly and rubbed her temples, one hand on her hip.

"Not friends who were lovers Brit." She said with exhausted sigh.

"Oh." The blonde realised. "I'm sorry, San." She said, her eyes downcast.

"It's ok. It's just . . . I've had too much to drink." Brittany smiled at Santana's admission.

"Me too." She giggled.

"I think we should go home." Santana said.

"When did Santana Lopez get all grown up and sensible?" Brittany smiled bumping shoulders with the brunette.

"Since I live in the public eye." She laughed.

"Oh right." The blonde nodded.

"I'm going to grab our purses and we'll go, k?" Santana said and turned back to the bar, she reached a hand onto the handle of the door.

"K, San?" Brittany said. The brunette turned back for a moment, "We'll be ok."

"I know." Santana smiled weakly and headed back into the bar.

xoxox

"Brit you need to concentrate."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can." Santana huffed, Brittany was hanging onto the brunette as she tried to manoeuvre up the stair case. "Just how much did you have to drink?"

"Not much. A lot." Brittany said contradicting herself immediately.

"You had sobered up a little outside the bar. What happened?"

"I found a bottle of tequila in your kitchen when you went to the bathroom." The blonde giggled.

"Oh geez Brit. I should have hidden that bottle, we all know what happens when you drink that stuff."

"Uh huh." The blonde giggled. "Um San?"

"Yes Brittany?" Santana replied with a sigh, still hoisting Brittany up.

"You have an awesome pad." Brittany beamed. "I'm very, you know, what's the word, I'm thingy of you. You know. Help me out here Santana."

"I don't know what you're saying Brittany." Santana said. Having gotten to the top of the stairs, she guided the bumbling blonde down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm putting you to bed."

"Oh right." Brittany pumped her fist into the air.

"I'm putting you to bed in the spare room." Santana explained. Brittany's bottom lip jutted out and her brow furrowed. "Brit." Santana drawled in a warning tone.

"But we haven't had a sleepover in like, forever."

"It's going to have to wait a little longer." The Latina said, opening the door to the spare room.

"Where's your room?"

"It's right across the hall." Santana said dismissively, trying to keep the blonde on her feet and switch the light on at the same time. "This is the only room made up. The bathroom is just next door." She managed to get Brittany over to the bed, just as she fell out of the Latina's grasp. Santana cringed as the blonde hit the mattress head first with a thud. "You ok Brit?"

"Fine." Came the muffled reply.

"You should really get undressed and into bed."

"Can't."

"Brit, come on."

"Can't." The dancer repeated. Santana raised her eyes to the ceiling and huffed. She was going to have to help her friend with this also.

"Where's your overnight bag?"

"Car."

"Seriously Brit?"

"Uh huh."

"I'm going to get you something you can sleep in."

"K." Came the monosyllabic response as Santana disappeared.

Moments later the Latina returned, having charged back into the room, she stopped in her tracks and took in the scene. Brittany was now laying on her back, her hair splayed half across the duvet and half over her face, one arm was out of her top, her jeans undone and shoes kicked off. Santana smiled. So many times had she been here before, Brittany had always attempted to undress herself, only giving up fairly quickly when she realised she would be unable to continue.

"Brittany?" Santana sang.

"Mmmm" The blonde made a noise in recognition indicating she wasn't quite asleep.

"You're gonna have to help me out here sweetheart." Santana said softly as she sat down on the bed beside the blonde. She stroked the hair from the dancer's face and ran her thumb over the soft skin of Brittany's cheek. The blonde hummed with approval and slowly opened her eyes. "Can you sit up?"

"Need help." She replied holding out her hand. Santana took a hold and pulled the blonde up gently.

"Hey." Santana said, gently lifting the blonde's chin up. "Let's get this off you." She said, taking Brittany's top in her hands and tugging gently. Brittany put her arms up and Santana lifted it lightly over her head. "There, that wasn't so difficult." Santana said. She tried so hard not to look at Brittany half naked, clad only in her jeans and bra. The blonde suddenly flung her arms around Santana's neck, her head resting on the Latina's shoulder. "Brit, what are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you Santana. I've missed you so much."

"Brit stop." Santana took Brittany's arms and removed them from her neck. "I've missed you too, but right now you have to concentrate and put on these pj's."

"But I want to kiss you." Brittany said lunging forward and on top of Santana, forcing the Latina back onto the mattress.

"Brittany you're married." Santana blurted, she pushed the blonde off her and rolled over and off the bed. Turning to look at her ex girlfriend, her heart broke a little as she saw the hurt and shame in the usually bright blue eyes now turned dark.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Brittany sobbed.

"Shhh, Brittany, it's ok, you're ok, you've just had a lot to drink." Santana cooed as she knelt down and smoothed out the blonde's locks. "Now let me just get you into your pyjama's and you can go to sleep." The brunette routinely discarded the rest of Brittany's clothing, replacing them with the pink pyjama's she had grabbed from her wardrobe. She had done this so many times before, she was almost robotic in her actions. It was almost as if the last five years hadn't happened.

"You've been so nice Santana, it felt like it used to."

"Brittany, you need to go sleep, we'll talk in the morning. Ok?" Santana said sternly.

"Ok." The blonde shuddered out her last sobs, the stroking of Santana's hand through her hair made her eyelids grow heavy, she stifled a yawn as her eyes closed and she entered a deep sleep. Santana smiled sadly at the girl she used to be so in love with. Getting up off her knees, she pulled the duvet cover over the dancer and leant over, placing a sweet kiss on Brittany's forehead. Upon reaching the door, Santana spared one last glance at the sleeping beauty before turning off the light and closed the door behind her.

xoxox

It was another hot sunny morning in Los Angeles, Santana stirred in her oversized bed, the sheets half tossed aside in a fitful sleep full of dreams. She turned to look at the time on the clock on her bed stand, only to find restricted movement. Puzzled, she tried again, 'yep, definitely stuck' she thought in her sleepy haze. She felt a warmth through her body, slowly her senses were awakening. Her eyes flew open and immediately she looked down, a familiar blonde head on her chest, a slender arm thrown casually over her midriff. The brunette groaned. She couldn't take much more of the intimate contact with Brittany without being able to 'touch' her. Brittany had always been a tactile person, it was an essential part of her make up. She brushed a hand through Brittany's hair, stroking it tenderly. She felt the dancer stir under her touch. Ever so gently she extracted herself from Brittany and climbed out of bed, pulling down her tank top that had ridden up slightly. She headed toward her en suite, she reached out a hand to push the door open when the clearing of a throat had the actress almost jumping out of her skin. With her heart racing, she turned quickly, a scowl forming on her face. Upon recognising her intruder, Santana angrily made a beeline for her.

"What the hell Quinn?" she hissed, taking the other blonde by the elbow and guiding her out of her bedroom.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Nothing. Happened." Santana stated through gritted teeth.

"Right." Quinn said, her tone oozing with sarcasm. Santana rolled her eyes in response.

"You," Santana prodded a finger at her friend, "go put the coffee on, I need to pee, and then I'm going to tell you what happened."

Sitting at the breakfast bar in Santana's kitchen, the brunette hugged a hot cup of coffee, sipping it occasionally whilst relaying the details of the previous night to her best friend, whom, to her credit, had managed to stay fairly quiet for the majority of the time.

"So you have no idea when Brittany got into your bed?"

"No. None, whatsoever." Santana answered honestly.

"Geez San, what the hell is she playing at?" Quinn accused.

"I don't think she's playing at anything Quinn, I genuinely think she wants to be friends and well, you know what she's like after drinking alcohol."

"I don't know San. How did you feel when she kissed you and hugged you and practically pounced on you?"

"I felt bad." The actress answered honestly.

"You felt bad? Santana Lopez felt bad when a girl practically handed herself on a plate to you?" the blonde said disbelievingly.

"It's Brittany."

"Yeah, it's Brittany, so what you have one rule for her and one for everyone else?"

"Yes. I do. I really, really wanted to kiss her back, to hug her and whatever, but I would have been taking advantage of her and as much as she wanted me last night, she would have hated herself this morning if anything had happened, because she's married and because she's Brittany and however much of a douche her husband is, she wouldn't hurt him like that."

"If there's one thing about Brittany, she would never cheat."

"That's why I couldn't do it." Santana said sadly.

"But the point here is, you wanted to." Quinn stated.

"Yeah, I really, really did." The brunette sighed. She placed the cup on the surface before her, her elbows rested on the work top and she dropped her head into her hands. "It's such a mess Quinn."

"Do you think you can be friends?"

"I think so, if she doesn't kiss me and stuff." Santana said, her voice muffled. She lifted her head, "It seemed to be working ok before."

"I have to say Santana, I've been very impressed and proud of your maturity."

"That's the word!" A voice from the doorway called. Santana turned and saw a cheery Brittany bounding toward her in the pink short pyjama's she had picked out for her.

"What word?" Santana said, her voice heavy.

"Proud. I'm proud of you too." The blonde said, helping herself to a cup of coffee. "Hey Q, how have you been?"

"Hi Brittany, I'm good. Thank you." Quinn eyed Brittany suspiciously, "How are you so chirpy this morning when Santana is clearly hung over?" The tall blonde shrugged and smiled, plonking herself on the stool next to the brunette.

"Hey Santana. Why did I wake up in your bed?"

"I don't know Brit." Santana laughed, "Maybe you got up to go to the bathroom and got lost."

"Yeah maybe." Brittany agreed. "Erm, San, I need to talk to you." The blonde said seriously.

"I have to err," Quinn clambered off her stool and took her coffee mug to the sink, "you know, I got that thing." She said scrunching her nose whilst pointing at the doorway. "I should just err . . ." she trailed off as she exited the room.

"I'm sorry for last night. I'm not sorry I kissed you at the bar, I swear that was just a friends thing, you were sad and I wanted to see you smile." Brittany paused for thought, she looked at Santana who was listening intently, she also looked extremely tired and sleep depraved, Brittany frowned before continuing. "I'm sorry for trying to kiss you in the bedroom. I got confused and I was drunk and it's not an excuse, I just have to tell you I'm sorry and please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you Brit, I've never hated you." Santana replied. She took one of Brittany's hands in her own, feeling the need to have contact with her friend. "It can't happen. You're married."

"I know." Answered the blonde. "If I wasn't married, could it?" Brittany asked. Santana was shocked by the question, she had no idea where Brittany was going with this, but she was willing to find out.

"I don't know." She answered honestly.

"Ok, if I wasn't married would you have let me kiss you last night?"

"Yes." Santana answered without hesitation.

"You would?"

"Yes."

"I wanted to kiss you."

"I know babe, you tried." Santana smiled coyly.

"I love my husband." Brittany said sadly. Santana sighed.

"Did you ever think we would get back together?" Santana asked.

"I didn't think you would want to. I thought you would hate me for leaving you, so I tried to live a life without you in it."

"Is that what you thought? Is that what you wanted?" Santana asked, almost disbelievingly, she could feel tears stinging her eyes, but the stubbornness in her was willing herself not to cry, to hold it together and not show weakness.

"It's what I thought, it's not what I wanted, my life sucked without you." Brittany said, a small smile playing on her lips, her mind flashed back to the moment Glee club had won sectionals and the song they sang to Mr Schuester afterward.

"Five years was a long time."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising Brittany." Santana said flippantly. "I'm going to break it down for you now. I was so in love with you I thought we would spend forever together, just you and me, I was happy, you melted my heart Brittany and then you broke it. I told you I was going to College in New York, I asked you to come with me. You said no. You said you needed to build a life on your own, that you had to prove to yourself that you didn't need me in your life. I couldn't understand that Brittany, I honestly couldn't believe it, even though I told you I understood, I just thought maybe it would be a short term thing and you would be back, but a week turned into a month, a month turned into a year and after say two or three more I realised you weren't coming back to me. I threw myself into my work, it was all I had, if I wasn't good enough for you then I'd be the best I could be in my career, hell I'd had great practice in high school. And then here you are, you turn up out of nowhere, married and you try to kiss me and tell me that the time we spent together last night was like how it used to be. But you left me the first time. Why wasn't I good enough for you Brittany, why did you leave me? Why did you rip my heart out?" Santana sobbed, she couldn't stop the tears now, they were in full flow, her eyes stung, her heart ached. Brittany jumped off her stool and scooped her up in a hug, rubbing her back and whispering nonsensical words of comfort into the brunette's ear. She was wracked with sobs, Santana could hand on heart say that she had never before cried like this. It was years of emotional torture and heartache that had built up and now had dramatically erupted like a volcano that had laid dormant for hundreds of years.


	8. Chapter 8

She wasn't quite sure exactly how long they had stayed that way. She knew her back ached, her pyjama top was sodden with tears and she felt an enormous amount of guilt. All she could do right now was be there for her friend, to hold her, to comfort her and to just be with her. Santana's sobs had subsided somewhat, she had completely let go emotionally for what she thought may have been the first time ever. The Latina started to stir in the blonde's arms, she sniffled and swiped at her eyes with her hands before looking up into concerned blue eyes. Santana's usually perfect complexion was now spoilt by puffy red, teary eyes, she looked lost and forlorn, her brown eyes empty and afraid. Both women were scared to speak. Brittany was at a loss for words, she was deeply sorry and didn't know how to respond to Santana's outburst. On the other hand, Santana was afraid she would break down again if she tried to talk again. Brittany's arms remained wrapped around the brunette to comfort her. They stood, simply looking into each other's eyes, communicating silently, apologies and forgiveness flowing from one to the other and back again. The moment had given Brittany some confidence, she started by stroking Santana's hair, the Latina's face softened a little, enjoying the touch of Brittany's hand in her hair.

"I didn't want to break your heart." Brittany whispered, her own tears glistening in her eyes.

"I know." Santana's tone matched the blondes. "But why Brit? I still don't understand." She said sadly, a little louder, her voice breaking. Brittany looked up to the ceiling, willing the tears to stay in her eyes, "Look at me Brittany, please." Santana pleaded gently. The blonde relented and slowly lowered her head, as soon as her eyes met the brunette's her tears spilt.

It was a good move. Santana had suggested the girls move into the living room where they could sit and talk in comfort. The Latina had held Brittany's hand in her own, not letting go. She absentmindedly stroked her thumb over the back of the blonde's hand, her head cocked to one side, her eyes steady on the girl next to her, she listened intently as Brittany tried to explain what had been going through her mind five years previous.

"All my life people told me I couldn't do this or I couldn't do that." The blonde began. She looked up into Santana's chocolaty eyes, she nodded with encouragement for Brittany to continue. "They would tell me I wouldn't understand or was too dumb. Except you, you never did that. You made life easy for me, it was like, oh you know when you walk through a bunch of trees and there's loads of branches in your way and they scratch you and stuff?" Santana nodded with a frown, "It was like you were walking in front of me, holding the branches back so I wouldn't get scratched, so I wouldn't feel pain." The Latina smiled at the analogy. Brittany continued, "I loved you so much, I let you. You carried me you made all my decisions for me. And then we had to make our college choices. I knew I wouldn't get into a college, I wasn't smart enough and I didn't want to go to college, all I ever wanted to be was a dancer. When you told me you were going to New York and when you assumed I would be coming with you I started to think." Brittany paused, she looked at Santana, the brunette's face was concentrated, hanging onto the blonde's every word. "I was 18, my mum and dad were telling me I was now an adult and about time I started acting like one." Brittany stopped when Santana laughed, she frowned a little.

"I'm sorry." Santana said between giggles, "My parents said the same thing to me." Brittany smiled and began laughing, the Latina's laugh was infectious and always caused the blonde to join in the laughter. When the giggling subsided, Brittany carried on.

"It scared me. I had to grow up, I was going to have to take on new responsibilities and I just, it was all or nothing San." She cried, before Santana could speak Brittany continued. "I loved you, Santana I loved you so much. You chose to go to New York, to go to college and start your career and begin your life. I told you I didn't want to go with you because I wanted to prove I could start my own life without having to depend on anyone. I wanted to prove I wasn't dumb and I wasn't stupid and I could make my own decisions. I don't think I can explain it any other way. I didn't want to break your heart, I thought we would be together again, I got through it because I thought we would be together again and then the years went by and, and . . ." Brittany began to sob, it was all Santana could do to pull the blonde into her lap and let the blonde girl cry into her shoulder.

Moments later, Brittany pulled away from Santana and dared a glance at the other girl. It was the brunette that spoke first. "You thought I was coming back." Santana stated. "I thought we were over, but then I thought maybe one day we could be together again, that you needed time and you would find me when you were ready." The Latina sighed, "It's so damn complicated." She looked at Brittany, the blonde refused to meet her eyes. Santana's eyes narrowed. "That's not all is it Brittany? There's something you're not telling me, because this whole thing still doesn't make sense to me, I don't believe that you would leave me because of the poor reasons you're giving me."

"Don't hate me." Brittany begged, still not meeting Santana's gaze.

"I told you, I could never hate you. No more lies Brit, just tell me what it is. We can't work through this if you don't tell me." The brunette said, her hand lightly stroking Brittany's bare knee. The blonde took a deep breath and finally looked into Santana's eyes. When she saw the love and encouragement there, her confidence grew and she began to talk.

"I, I couldn't go with you because my parents sent me to my aunt's house in Washington."

"D.C? That's not far from New York . . ."

"No, Washington State, I was in Seattle."

"Okaaaay." Santana drawled, unsure where this was heading. "Why?" she offered a gentle push as she saw Brittany falter.

"I was pregnant." The other girl rushed out. Santana stared, blankly at Brittany, her mouth agape, her brow furrowed, clearly confused and disbelieving of what she was hearing. "San?" Brittany asked warily, worried of her friend's reaction.

"You were, what? When? How?"

"San, you know how babies are made right?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, geez Brit, I mean, who? When?" Santana asked eerily calm.

"You remember Kurt's birthday, with you and me and Finn and . . ."

"Yes." Santana cut the other girl off before she could proceed, she both remembered and regretted that night very much. "Shit Brit, why didn't you tell me?"

"I hated myself San and you would have hated me too." Brittany said sadly, silent tears running tracks down her porcelain features. "I told my sister and my Mom and Dad found out and they let me say goodbye to you before I had to leave." Santana was still trying to process all of this information, so Brittany kept talking. "You were going to College, you had a career planned, you deserved to make a life for yourself, if I had told you, you would have dumped me anyway or wanted to stay. It was just the best for both of us."

"How can you know that Brit?" Santana blasted suddenly. "I'm sorry." She said quickly. "What happened to the baby?"

"I gave her up for adoption." The blonde said quietly.

"Is that what you wanted?" Santana asked.

"It was for the best."

"That's not what I asked Brit."

"I honestly don't know San. She was so small and beautiful and I cried for weeks after. But in the end, it was the best thing for both of us." Brittany said wistfully. Santana hugged the dancer close to her, closing her eyes and willing the hurt and pain of five years of torment and guilt away from the blonde.

"I am so sorry Brittany. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that alone and I'm sorry you couldn't tell me and I'm most sorry for blaming you for our break up when you thought you were doing what was right. You're a better person than me Brittany and even though I wasn't there for you then, I'm here for you now. I loved you Brit, if you had come to me at any time during those five years for anything, I would have been here for you."

"I didn't know how to find you. I called your mom and she said you didn't ever want to see me again."

"You shouldn't have believed her. You know what she's like Brit, she's crazy, she . . ." Santana rambled

"I'm sorry Santana. She said you were too busy, that you had moved on. And you were on TV and stuff" Santana ran a hand through Brittany's blonde locks.

"We can apologise all day long the fact is it's not going to change anything." Santana reasoned.

"Can we be friends?" Brittany asked sadly.

"Yes, of course." Santana answered immediately, "I don't want to have to live without you in my life again. We have to make a pact Brit." She said.

"Yeah?" Brittany asked confused.

"To not think about what could have been."

"Ok." Brittany agreed with a smile.

"And, we've done enough talking and crying, it's too exhausting and confusing and frustrating and I'm going to have words with my mother." Santana rambled with a nervous laugh.

"Ok." The blonde repeated. "Friends?" Santana nodded.

"Friends." She affirmed. "Come here." She said pulling Brittany closer, if it was at all possible. Brittany hugged her tightly, squeezing as hard as she possibly could. "Brit." Santana squeaked, "Brit. Need. To. Breath."

"Oh right." The dancer realised and loosened her grip, eliciting a huge gasp for air from Santana.

"Oh crap." Santana squealed upon casting her eyes over the clock on the mantelpiece "We need to be on set in an hour." Brittany jumped up off of the brunette, she smiled mischievously at Santana and made a dash for the door.

"Race you to the bathroom." She sang and giggled at the same time. Santana stood slowly and frowned.

"I have four bathrooms." She declared to an empty room before rolling her eyes and racing after the blonde.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I have to say that I am truly grateful for all your reviews and comments and kind words of encouragement, it really does mean a lot to me. So here's chapter 9, I hope it's up to standard! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Her head was pounding, she could barely make out the words on the page before her as her eyelids grew heavier. The cup of coffee on the table was barely having an effect, no matter how strong, tiredness and hangover were winning. She was coming to the end of the page when her trailer door flew open.

"Oh thank god you're here." The blonde breathed out of breath.

"Where else would I be?" Santana said now suddenly awake. She flipped over the page of her script as she was running through her lines. Quinn fell through the door and stumbled over to the bed. "Q, what the hell?" Santana asked, questioning her friend's bedraggled state.

"I've been looking all over for you."

"And you didn't think to check the trailer first?" Santana asked with a smirk. "What's up?"

"Have you been on Twitter today?"

"Nope, I'm trying to limit my presence on there, it was becoming obsessive." She admitted.

"You need to go on there."

"Why?" The Latina's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Just do it." Quinn demanded.

"Okaaay." The brunette drawled as she powered up the laptop on the table before her. "Are you going to give me a clue?"

"There's a photo." Quinn said cryptically.

"Of?"

"It's from last night."

"Quinn just spit it out, you're talking to the least patient person on the planet here." Santana snapped.

"It's of you and Brittany. Kissing."

"What? How? Are you sure?" Santana quick fired at the blonde.

"It sure as hell looks like you two." Quinn said, she stood from the bed and moved to sit next to the actress. Santana selected her web browser, her foot tapped impatiently as she waited for the page to load. "Stop. That." The blonde said through gritted teeth, her hand firmly placed on Santana's knee, the brunette turned and scowled at her in true Santana Lopez style. "That look won't work with me young lady."

"I am not your child."

"Sometimes I feel like it." Quinn sighed.

"Here." Santana clicked here and there, entered her username and password details and searched for the picture in question. As the image loaded on the screen, Santana's face drained of all colour. "Oh shit."

"See, I told you it was you two."

"It's not as bad as it looks." She said quietly.

"Oh really? Because that looks like a married woman you're kissing and it's already doing the rounds on the net."

"Oh shit, oh shit." Santana repeated. "But seriously Q, that's when she literally just pecked me on the lips, I walked away after that. I swear."

"Ok, ok. There's not much we can do about it now. You need to post something."

"Has Brit seen this?"

"Has Brit seen what?" Came a cheerful voice from the trailer door. Santana spun around at the sound of her friend's voice.

"Jeez, I need to start locking that door." She said light heartedly.

"But then I wouldn't be able to get in." Brittany said. Quinn rolled her eyes, Santana in turn shot her assistant a warning glance. "Oh hey, Santana, Quinn, I want you to meet Bryan, my husband." Both women focused on the door as a tall, dark haired guy came into view. Santana's arms crossed instinctively, her scowl firmly set. As Bryan walked towards her, the brunette jumped up out of her seat, trying to hide the picture on the laptop. The tall man held out his hand for Santana to shake.

"Hi Santana, I'm such a huge fan." The brunette shook his hand reluctantly.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you." She said in true best friend style. She was an actress, and however much Santana despised Brittany's husband, she could pretend she didn't with ease.

"Thank you for taking care of my wife."

"My pleasure." Santana grinned, ever so tempted to step away from the laptop.

"San." Brittany squealed as she hurled herself at the brunette, she threw her arms around her friend. "Oh, that looks like . . . oh." Brittany said, pulling away from the brunette, Santana had closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the onslaught. The blonde laughed. "Bryan look at this."

Santana was shoved aside; she looked questioningly at Quinn beside her who simply shrugged. The actress watched as Brittany's husband got closer to the screen. "That's when Santana was moody, so I gave her a little kiss to cheer her up."

"Always works for me. That picture is hot, I have to download a copy of that." Santana opened her mouth in fury, her scowl had been replaced with full on rage, she was about to speak when she felt a hand clap over her mouth.

"Not now." Quinn said into her ear. Brittany turned around and mouthed an apology to the brunette.

"Hey Santana, you should come over to our place for dinner one night. I'll have to cook though, Brit's so bad she burns salad." Bryan laughed at his own joke.

"You'll have to arrange that through me. I'm Quinn, Santana's assistant." The blonde put out her hand, Bryan took it.

"You went to school with Brit too right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"Are you the celibate cheerleader who got knocked up by your boyfriend's best friend?" Bryan asked.

"Ohmygod Brittany?" Quinn turned her attention and her frustration onto the dancer.

"Bryan, why don't we go and meet Rachel, she'll enjoy talking to you." Brittany said, steering her husband towards the door.

"Brit?" Santana said, "I need for you to go through some steps with me when you have a moment please?"

"Sure, I'll be about twenty minutes." Brittany said, following her husband out of the trailer.

"Oh. My. God." Quinn said slowly.

"He must be a douchebag, you've blasphemed twice in the last five minutes."

"Is she really that stupid?" The blonde asked with disbelief.

"Usually I would kick your ass for saying anything like that about Brittany, but I can't help but wonder on that one." Santana said, her arms crossed, her gaze averted to the path Brittany had taken away from her trailer.

"What are you going to say to her?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know. But, he's an asshole and we have to make her see that. It's our job as her friends."

"Amen to that." Quinn said. "How was your talk this morning?" the blonde asked Santana, steering the subject in a new direction. The brunette sighed dramatically, flapped her arms up and then down to her sides and threw herself onto her bed.

"It was . . . educational and . . . emotional . . . and please don't give Brittany a hard time for leaving me. It's over, it's in the past. Her behaviour last night was . . . irrational, she was drunk and she regrets it."

"Is that all?" Quinn asked suspiciously, knowing fully how long the two girls had been talking for.

"No, it's not all, but there are things I can't discuss with you right now." Santana answered. "Please trust me Quinn." The brunette pleaded when she earned a questioning raised eyebrow from her friend. The blonde threw her hands up in defeat.

"Fine, whatever. Any mess is yours and I won't be around to clear it up, ok?"

"Ok." Santana smiled.

"Now, get on that Twitter and write something funny." Quinn demanded.

"Ooh I love it when you get all forceful." The brunette winked.

"Pervert." Quinn shrieked as a pillow flew across the room and hit her on the head. Santana stood and walked over to the laptop.

"Why do I need to explain anything?" the brunette asked. Quinn shrugged.

"If the press get hold of this and figure out Brittany is a married woman, your reputation could be in tatters."

"Her husband doesn't care."

"That's not the point, if people out there think you're a home wrecker, you could lose a lot." Quinn reasoned. Santana sighed.

"Fine. I'll retweet it." She relented.

"Who posted it anyway?" Quinn asked.

"Erm, let me see." Santana's tongue poked through her lips as she concentrated on the screen before her. "Oh shit." The brunette muttered once again.

"We need to work on your language." Quinn stated. "Who was it?"

"My language is fucking great thank you Your Worship." Santana smirked. "It was Berry."

"What? Let me see that."

"Apparently you already have Miss Marple."

"Yeah only because some of the crew were looking at it." The blonde defended.

"I am going to kill her. I am actually going to kill Rachel Berry." Santana said, her fists balling by her sides.

"Ok, but first can you deal with that?"

"Right, let's see. How can I explain this? Ok, 'My best friend Brittany, happy to see me after five years' that is so lame."

"It'll do. The lamer the better."

"If this backfires, it's your fault." Santana said to Quinn. The blonde rolled her eyes and picked up the pillow at her feet, she hit the brunette over the head with it before rushing out of the trailer, unwilling to find out what Santana's retaliation would be.

xoxox

Twenty minutes later, as promised, Brittany popped her head through the door of Santana's trailer. The brunette was laying on her bed soundly asleep, seemingly exhausted from the late night and morning of emotional turmoil. The blonde crept further into the room, closing the door behind her. She sat down on the bed beside Santana and smiled at the sleeping beauty. Brittany had always enjoyed watching the Latina sleep and right now she was feeling particularly nostalgic. Tentatively, the blonde stretched out a hand, she stroked the brunette's hair back from her face and ran her slender fingers through thick, silken locks. She missed this, she missed the intimacy she had shared with Santana, the actress had always been so sweet and tender with Brittany, it made her feel special. Having Santana take care of her last night was just like how it used to be. Bryan had his moments, he could be sweet and attentive, but never had she felt like she did with Santana, what they had could never be replaced. The blonde shook her head, trying to rid the thoughts from her mind, she felt guilty, she was married after all. Santana stirred under Brittany's touch.

"Santana." Brittany cooed. The brunette's eyes fluttered open, she smiled upon seeing Brittany sitting over her, the blonde returned the smile.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself, you looked so cute sleeping." Brittany admitted with a blush.

"You always used to say that." Santana said quietly. She struggled to sit up, sleep still heavy throughout her body.

"I'm sorry about Bryan. He was . . ."

"An asshole." Santana finished.

"Yeah."

"I don't care what he says about me, but when he insinuates stuff about you and insults Quinn, that's when I have a problem Brit."

"He doesn't know about us and what we had, if he did he would have been angry." Brittany admitted quietly.

"Why?" The brunette asked confused, she rubbed her eyes with the back her hands.

"I didn't want to share it. I didn't want him to trivialise what we had." Explained Brittany.

"Does he know about the baby?" Santana asked.

"No." The blonde said, she fiddled with the fabric of her sweater, unable to look at the woman beside her.

"Brit I need to ask you something." Santana said.

"What is it?" Brittany asked, nervously looking up at her friend. Santana scooped up her hand in her own.

"Who was the father?" Brittany was quite taken aback by the question, she hadn't been expecting it, not at this particular moment anyway. She frowned and pursed her lips, thinking of her reply and then answered her best friend honestly.

"I don't know." The blonde answered. "I don't remember who I . . . you know." Tears stung her eyes. Santana pulled her closer into a hug. "I pretended she was yours, you're the only one I remember." It was true, Brittany had been driven to the brink of insanity trying to work out the father of her baby, so little did she remember about that night and exactly who was there. She knew she was promiscuous, she and Santana had fought to be the most popular girls in schools and their prowess was part and parcel of it. The blonde had ended up convincing herself the baby was Santana's. It was after that drunken tomfoolery that Santana had convinced them to be exclusive, that from that moment on they only gave themselves to each other. Brittany was elated beyond belief, so many times she had dreamed of the moment as she had been in love with Santana for almost as long as she could remember and as it turned out, Santana had felt the same.

"Oh babe." Santana said, tears threatening to spill from her brown orbs. She rubbed a hand up and down Brittany's back in comfort. Truth be told, the Latina had always hoped for a family with the love of her life, had Brittany just told her, it could have been.

"That night was a mistake, I never should have let it happen." Santana pulled away from the blonde, guilt plaguing her mind.

"It's who we were then San, we can't change the past." Brittany said reflectively.

"I know, you're right. I'm just sorry." Santana offered with sincerity. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure."

"Why did you marry Bryan?" the actress asked.

"Honestly? Convenience, security, we'd been dating for some time and he loved me. I thought you weren't coming back."

"Do you love him?" Santana asked.

"Yeah." Brittany admitted quietly.

"Ok." Santana swallowed audibly, the next part would be painful for her to say, "I'll try to be nice, but if he does or say anything to hurt you again, I really will kick his sorry ass." The brunette said, attempting a small smile for her best friend.

"Deal. I want to kick his ass sometimes. He's not the man I married." Admitted the dancer.

"Have you thought of leaving him?" Santana asked hopeful.

"I can't leave him because he's an idiot." Brittany laughed. "I took vows and I take them seriously."

"You're right." Santana said dejectedly. "I have to get ready for my next scene Brit, I have to get to wardrobe."

"Ok. Didn't you want me to help you with some steps?"

"No Brit." Santana smiled, "It was just an excuse to get you in here to talk to you alone."

"Oh right. Clever." Brittany smiled. "I am sorry about Bryan."

"Don't apologise for him Brittany." Santana said, her eyes downcast, a thought hit her and her head shot up, "Where is he anyway?"

"Oh I left him with Rachel, seems they have a lot to talk about." Brittany said smiling. Santana frowned.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" The brunette asked.

"Why?" Brittany asked, slightly confused, "Oh right." She said as realisation dawned on her. It was one thing keeping her husband occupied by dumping him on Rachel Berry, but it was quite another when said actress was privy to have known the two women in high school and just how far their friendship extended. Rachel Berry also had a big mouth. Rachel Berry had also posted the picture of Santana and Brittany on Twitter for all the world to see. "What if she says something?"

"Well, we'll have to trust that she won't." Santana replied, "But I'm not holding out much hope." She said honestly.

"I don't know how he would react."

"The way he reacted to that photograph? I won't be surprised if he tries to jump your bones in the middle of the set." Santana visibly shuddered at the thought of someone else touching Brittany in a way she felt only she should.

"Or he could take it badly."

"Brit," Santana said softly, she pondered her words for a moment before speaking, "we have a past, if he finds out, he finds out. We'll deal with it ok? If he does take it badly I'm here for you. I'm always here for you."

"You're the best San." Brittany beamed, she pounced on top of the brunette, effectively pinning her to the mattress and she hugged her close. Santana was laughing, she loved the playful side of Brittany, she damn well loved every side of Brittany. But this was fun, it was carefree and it took her back to her childhood when they would roll around innocently, tackling and tickling one another until the other could barely breath. Those were the days. They were memories she had cherished during their five year hiatus. And now here she was, a very real Brittany laughing with her and tickling her like they used to all those years ago.

"Breaaaath. Briiiiiiit. Caaaaan't. Breaaaath." Santana struggled for air in between huge gasps of laughter.

"Oh you're still breathing? I'm not trying hard enough!" Brittany giggled and continued to assault the brunette.

"Pleeeeaaaase." Santana begged. The blonde relented, unwilling to make her friend suffer any longer. Santana lay on her back, her breathing quick and ragged, she stared at the ceiling, willing her breath to return to normal. She spared a glance over her heaving chest at the blonde. Brittany was sat starring at her, her mouth slightly agape, her eyes bright and loving. She leaned forward and stroked her hand down the soft skin of Santana's face, her eyes never wavering.

"You're so beautiful." She whispered. Santana lay perfectly still, her breathing evening out, though her heartbeat was quickly ascending. She blinked a couple of times, ensuring she was indeed awake, it was confirmed when the blonde moved in closer, she could feel Brittany's warm breath blanketing her face.

"BRIT." There was a banging on the trailer door. "YOU IN THERE?"

"Fuck." The girls muttered in unison as they scrambled to their feet.


	10. Chapter 10

The shrill of the cell phone filled the silence of the dark room. The brunette scrambled to find the offending item, desperate to shut off the sound that was causing her headache to worsen. Feeling around her bed and grasping blindly in the dark, her hand hit the rectangular object and hurriedly picked it up, accepting the call without looking at the display to see who it was.

"Hello?" she said sleepily. Santana had been enjoying the peace and quiet of her bedroom, the comfort of her bed and the much needed sleep she had been deprived of the previous evening. She was also grateful of the break from the multitude of thoughts that had been swimming around her mind all day, primarily the responsibility of one particular blonde.

"Santana, is that you?" a deep husky whisper asked. The Latina's interest piqued, she frowned, wondering who would be calling her at this hour – glancing at the clock she realised it was only ten o'clock in the evening, though it had seemed much later.

"Who is this?" she asked cautiously.

"San, it's me, Brittany." The other voice whispered. Santana sighed with relief, thanking the gods silently that she wasn't the victim of a dirty or stalker style phone call, although now knowing it was her former lover, she wouldn't mind if the blonde decided to talk suggestively down the phone.

"Hey." Santana said, rubbing her eyes, "What's up Brit? You ok?"

"Yeah I think so." She replied quietly.

"Does he know?" Santana asked. She was referring of course to Bryan, Brittany's husband. He had earlier that day yelled and banged forcefully on the actress' trailer door in search for his wife. He had inadvertently interrupted a tender moment between the former lovers, although, neither woman knew just how far they would have gotten had they not been interrupted. Having sprung apart like two horny teenagers caught making out on the sofa, Santana opened the door as casually as she could, however, Brittany darted past her, avoiding eye contact, though she did throw a departing message over her shoulder as she hurried away with her husband in tow. Santana was left somewhat bewildered and a little bit frustrated at the whole situation. She knew Bryan wouldn't be suspicious of the two women alone in the trailer, unless of course he had been informed of their past.

"I don't know, he hasn't said anything, but he's like really quiet and he's gone to bed. He doesn't go to bed this early." Brittany explained quickly.

"Slow down Brit. It might not mean anything." Santana reassured.

"Ok." The blonde said taking a deep breath.

"You have nothing to feel guilty about, it's the past remember?" The Latina said almost bitterly. Brittany hadn't picked up on the tone, only the words that were muttered, a pang of hurt pulled on her heart strings.

"The past. Right." She agreed. Brittany was torn. She had thought she was over Santana and could go back to being friends with her, however, the actress had stirred old feelings and being around her again was confusing her. She loved Bryan, she knew that, but right now she wasn't sure just how much she loved him, was it as much as when he had proposed? She guessed not. Admitting to Santana that he had changed and was no longer the man she married had the cogs turning viciously in her head. Although Santana had the blonde thinking more than usual. She had come to one conclusion, confusion was not the word, they needed to invent a new word for what she was feeling. "Did I wake you?" Brittany asked as an afterthought.

"Yeah." Santana replied with a yawn.

"I'm sorry." She stated.

"S'ok, I would be mad if it was anyone else. I was waiting for you to call, to make sure everything was ok."

"I think it is, I guess I'm just paranoid."

"Brit?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry about it ok? Get some sleep." Santana said sweetly.

"Ok." Brittany agreed. "Thanks San."

"You're welcome. Goodnight babe."

"Goodnight." Brittany said and hung up the phone. Both women looked at the handsets in their hands and sighed, simultaneously running a nervous hand through their hair and closing their eyes in anguish.

xoxox

"And cut. Great shot guys, take ten and we'll go again." The director called. Santana stretched her back, it had been a tough, physical scene.

"Hey Santana." The brunette rolled her eyes sideways and looked at the other girl.

"Berry." The Latina said with a snarl.

"I would like to say how much I appreciated you talking to me the other night at the party. I feel we are finally turning a corner in our relationship." Rachel said as she stood swaying excitedly.

"Relationship Berry?" Santana asked. "I wouldn't go that far." The Latina said. She tried her hardest not to bite her tongue. Her mission was to find out how much she had shared with Bryan, revenge for posting the photograph of herself and Brittany on the internet would have to wait. She put on her best Emmy nominee performance.

"I actually wanted to invite you and a plus one to my birthday party Sarurday night."

"Saturday? Isn't that a bit short notice?" Santana asked.

"I have had it planned for some time and given our strained rela- friendship, I was reluctant to invite you and have the risk of you ruining my meticulously planned soiree. But, well, my dads love you and so it seems does Brittany and as I've invited her and Bryan and Quinn and Puck, I think I should invite you too." Santana stood staring at the rambling Rachel Berry. She was astounded by the words she was hearing, she held her hand up as if to stop the other girl from talking.

"Ok, first of all, there are far too many revelations in what seemed like the longest sentence in the whole world. I still don't get how you can talk so much and not breath." Santana said with a frown.

"It's a talent I have, very useful in the world of musical theatre." Rachel beamed.

"I don't doubt that." Santana sighed. "I'm going to accept your invitation Berry, your dads have good taste. But I'm not going to forget everything you just said. Got it?"

"Yes, I understand Santana. Just, please don't ruin my party." Rachel as good as begged.

"I have no intention of ruining your party Rachel, I'm going to keep an eye on Bryan." The Latina said with narrow eyes.

"W-why? Why would you do that?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Did you just stutter Berry?" Santana asked, a smile plastering her face.

"What? No, I err, no I didn't."

"What's up with you Berry? You seem . . ." Santana stepped closer to the other girl who gulped as she felt the Latina's breath on her face, her eyes darted everywhere in an attempt not to make eye contact with the former cheerleader " . . . nervous." The actress finished with a slight tilt of the head and a cocked eyebrow. The other girl straightened her back and raised her head.

"I don't know what you are talking about Santana Lopez, I have nothing to be nervous about."

"Riiiight." Santana drawled, disbelieving of the girl's words. "In answer to your q-q-question, Bryan is not very nice to Brittany sometimes and I don't trust him."

"He seemed nice to me." Rachel said. "In fact, we got on really well, we talked for ages."

"Really Berry? What the hell would you two have in common?"

"Oh you would be surprised. He's a sound engineer, so we had a lot to discuss in terms of music."

"He's a what? Seriously?"

"If you spent less time pining over Brittany and being jealous of Bryan, you might realise he's actually a nice guy." Rachel accused, hands on hips.

"I am not pining over Brittany, she's my best friend and she's married."

"You're still spinning the 'we're friends' line? I can't help what I see Santana, I have a gift for these things." Rachel observed.

"Well you can take your gift and shove it up your . . ."

"POSITIONS PEOPLE." The director yelled, cutting Santana short.

"Damn you Berry, I didn't even get to pee." The Latina seethed.

"You're so good at acting Lopez, pretend you don't need to." Rachel grinned and sashayed into position in triumph.

xoxox

Brittany was sat at one end of the sofa, sipping loudly on a cup of coffee as her eyes were trained on the television before her. Every now and again her husband would look in her direction and sigh loudly. The blonde was oblivious, enjoying the hot strong, sweet liquid, eagerly awaiting the interview her renewed best friend was about to give. It was an early morning show and Santana Lopez was about to appear on her television screen. The dancer sat up as she heard her friend's name announced and clapped her hand against her pyjama clad leg while the other just about remained steady enough without spilling her coffee.

"Why didn't you ever mention you knew her?" Bryan asked without looking at Brittany.

"It didn't seem relevant."

"Why not? She's like one of the most famous people on TV right now."

"We lost touch." Brittany stated simply.

"Whatever." Bryan snarled.

The interviewer was about to ask Santana her first question following a brief montage of her work.

"_Santana Lopez, welcome to the show."_

"_Thank you it's a pleasure to be here." The brunette answered with a smile._

"_I have to first congratulate you on your Emmy nomination."_

"Why aren't you at work?" Brittany turned to look at her husband, she was annoyed he was talking over the interview with her best friend.

"I'm working late." Came her simple reply.

"Me too." Bryan said. "I'm at the Bowl tonight for a gig."

"You haven't done many gigs lately." Brittany frowned.

"Figured I could do with a change." He shrugged.

"_So I have to ask you Santana about something which is doing the rounds on the internet." The interviewer paused as an image filled the screen, wolf whistles were heard from the audience as the camera then steadied on Santana's face. She smirked a little, however she wasn't giving too much away from her body language._

"_I wondered how long it would be before this came up in an interview." She smiled._

"_What's the story? There have been a lot of rumours." Santana shrugged casually as she was asked the question._

"_That's Brittany." She said as if those two words explained everything. "She was my best friend in High School and we hadn't seen each other for five years."_

"_As simple as that." The interviewer stated._

"_Exactly. She's the sweetest person you'll ever meet and she's happily married to an extraordinary guy." The Latina smiled as if butter wouldn't melt. She wasn't wrong, Bryan was extraordinary, he was unlike anyone she had ever met, although he did remind her of the jocks she loathed in High School. So saying he was extraordinary wasn't exactly a lie, she just didn't intend it as everyone would take it._

"_Ok, that's cleared up. Can I ask you something else?"_

"_This is an interview right?" Santana asked before looking at the audience and laughing with them._

"_Yes, yes it is. So, the question on every man's lips is, are you seeing anyone?" Santana rolled her eyes with exaggeration._

"_I'm single." She declared with her hands in the air, this earned a rapturous applause from the audience, along with a number of whoops and whistles._

"_I think you've just made America's day."_

"She didn't answer the question." Bryan stated.

"What?" Brittany asked, turning her head and frowning at her husband.

"He asked if she was seeing anyone. She said she was single." He explained.

"Well that means she's not seeing anyone." Brittany said.

"Not necessarily. You see she's single yes, she's not married and she's not publicly dating anyone. But she could be _seeing_ someone." He offered. Brittany shook her head sideways.

"I don't get it." She said blankly.

"Jeez Brit, what don't you get!" Bryan shouted with frustration.

"I know she's not seeing anyone, she's single, so really you don't need to try and explain what you think she might be saying." Brittany said, taking a moment to make sure what she said was actually what she meant. She gave a little nod of confirmation.

"Just because you're back in her life Brit doesn't automatically make you her best friend again. She could be fucking her way through the crew and not tell you." Bryan got up to leave, his anger growing with his frustration. Brittany jumped up off the couch.

"Take that back." The blonde growled.

"Come on Brit, don't be so naive."

"She's not like that." Brittany said quietly.

"Of course not." Bryan said flippantly, however the blonde didn't seem to notice the tone of voice. Her eyes were again transfixed on the screen before her, hoping Santana was not the promiscuous girl she once was. "Brittany?" Bryan asked in an attempt to regain his wife's attention.

"Yeah?" she said, half-heartedly.

"I want to start a family." Bryan stated, slightly louder. Brittany whipped her head around, a look of pure surprise on her face.

"What?" she asked.

"I want us to have a baby." He repeated.

"No, we discussed this before we got married." Brittany said.

"I know but I think we're ready."

"Really?" the blonde asked, confusion written all over her face.

"Yeah, we need this Brit, I just feel like we're drifting a bit lately and I think a family is what we need to bring us back together. What do you think?"

"I-I don't know." She stuttered, having been put on the spot. "You can't just blurt that out during an argument. I think I need to think about it and we should talk about it some more."

"Ok." Bryan smiled, "That's great." He said as he walked towards and hugged the blonde tightly.

"It's not a yes Bryan." Brittany stated.

"I know, I know, but it's a start." He said, he gave her sweet kiss before disappearing into the bedroom whistling with joy. Brittany slumped back onto the sofa and sighed heavily. She looked to the screen before her, Santana's interview was being wrapped up.

"Shit San, what do I do?" she asked the image before her. The blonde shook her head before placing it in her hands. This had not been on her agenda.

xoxox

"Brittany you are late." Mike called from the front of the dance studio as the dancer hurried through the door.

"I know, I know, I'm so sorry, I had some . . . issues." She said. She could feel Santana's presence and knew the Latina's eyes were burning into the side of her head. The blonde couldn't bring herself to look at the other woman, she concentrated on Mike's features. She could tell he was annoyed, but sighed and let it slide.

"Ok, we're a dancer down, you're with Santana." The tall choreographer ordered.

"What? But . . ." Brittany began, she halted when she saw the raised eyebrow of Mike's, daring her to question his authority, she quickly shut her lips and sauntered over to the actress.

"Anyone would think you didn't want to dance with me." Santana said, her hands on her hips, a questioning look on her face. Brittany shook her head and sighed in defeat. It seemed the world was out to get her today.

"You're my favourite person to dance with. That's the problem." Brittany said quietly. Santana opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by Mike barking orders from the front of the room. The Latina closed her mouth and began to follow the instructions, Brittany's words going over and over in her mind.

"OK guys take a break. You two . . ." Mike pointed at the two former Cheerios, both women hung their heads. ". . . what the hell is going on? You're all over the place." Mike blasted. Brittany looked up and squared her shoulders.

"It's my fault, my head's not in the game."

"She can't even keep up with the individual steps Brittany." Mike said pointing at Santana who in turn scowled. He ignored her and continued, "I thought you two would be ok working together, you assured me it would be ok Brit." Mike said sternly.

"It has been so far hasn't it?" Brittany dared to stand up to Mike. "We're just both having an off day." She finished.

"Fine. You can stay till you get it right. I'm trusting that you'll get it right."

"We'll do it. I promise." Brittany reassured with enthusiasm in her eyes. Mike turned to Santana for confirmation.

"We will." She confirmed with a nod.

"Alright then. Don't let me down." He said. He turned and began to walk toward the door. Santana immediately turned to Brittany.

"What the hell's going on Brit?" she said sharply.

"Can we sit down?" the blonde.

"Is it that serious?" Santana asked.

"Yeah." Brittany answered as the two walked over to the benches. They sat down, Brittany took a moment to compose herself before speaking. "We were watching your interview this morning." She started. Santana smiled.

"What did you think?" the Latina asked.

"It was a great interview, you were great, so funny and beautiful." Brittany said wistfully. Santana blushed, she was used to compliments, but hearing them from Brittany was something special and words she cherished.

"Thank you." She said. "I'm sorry, carry on." Santana winced, realising she had interrupted her friend. She looked at Brittany, properly for the first time that afternoon. Her hair was tied back, she wore a tight light blue t shirt which enhanced the colour of her eyes and baggy black tracksuit bottoms with a pair of old Nike sneakers. She wasn't her bright bubbly self, in fact, the blonde appeared slightly withdrawn, Santana recognised this as a sign the blonde had a lot on her mind and was struggling to deal with it. In the past, it had been Santana who acted as a soundboard and helped Brittany with her troubles, however, upon learning of Brittany's pregnancy as the reason for their breakup, the Latina was unsure if Brittany would want or need her help. She let the other girl speak.

"We argued again." Brittany said. "When he asked you if you were seeing anyone, you said you were single. Bryan said you didn't answer the question and you could be fucking the entire crew or something like that." The blonde sniffed not quite remembering her husband's exact words, evidence of tears began to show on her cheeks.

"Hey now." Santana said softly, scooting closer and hugging her friend tightly, she ran her hand up and down Brittany's back to calm her. "He thinks I'm fucking the crew? I'm not fucking the crew Brit. I'm not seeing anyone." Santana confirmed.

"See? I knew that! He didn't believe me and said I'm not your best friend."

"He knows Jack Shit about us Brit." Santana said, "Literally." She added as an afterthought.

"Bryan wants us to start a family, to have a baby." Brittany said, she turned her head to look at Santana, trying to gage the other woman's reaction. Santana's face was blank, the blonde couldn't read her expression. "Say something. Please." Brittany all but begged.

"What do you want me to say?" the Latina asked. "Congratulations?" Santana pulled away from the blonde and stood, her back facing Brittany. The dancer stood, hurt by the Latina's reaction, not yet having heard the full story. She reached out with trepidation, her arms open, she reached around Santana and clung onto the Latina's waist, pulling her back into her body and rested her cheek against Santana's back, she squeezed, holding the actress close. The brunette's head dropped, tears stinging her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Don't be like this San. Please." Brittany's voice sounded broken. Santana gripped the blonde's hands that met at her stomach.

"You're starting a family, it's what you want isn't it?" Santana said almost coldly.

"No. It's not." Brit said. "Not right now." She said defiantly. Santana froze, she could sense there was more to come, she turned slowly in Brittany's arms.

"But?" Santana asked, "There's a but isn't there?"

"I told him I needed to think about it."

"Okaaaaay." Santana drawled gazing directly into Brittany's eyes.

"But I don't want to. I'm not ready. He's right that we've been drifting apart." She said sadly.

"You have?" Santana asked hopefully.

"Yeah. He thinks a baby will bring us back together, like we used to be." Brittany admitted.

"What do you think Brit? What do you want?" Santana asked.

"I don't know." Brittany broke down. Bryan hadn't bothered to ask Brittany what she had wanted, he barely asked her opinion on anything, always taking the lead. Hearing Santana ask those questions, say those words were enough to make her realise that she was unsure what she wanted. Bryan had been her security blanket, they were married and Brittany had understood it was a lifelong commitment. However, standing here, in Santana's warm arms, the other girl obviously caring about her had, in those few words questioned Brittany's whole life. One thing she knew for certain, Brittany had to think about what she did want and while she didn't want a family immediately with Bryan, could she see a future with him? Or did it lie somewhere else, with someone else? She couldn't handle it anymore; she threw Santana an apologetic look before shrugging out of her grip and bolted for the door. Santana could only watch as Brittany ran from her, she hugged her arms around her body having missed her friend's contact immediately, a tear dropped from her eye and ran a path down her face, closely followed by another, then another.


	11. Chapter 11

Days had gone by, Santana felt like she had when Brittany had left her five years previous. The blonde had made no effort with the Latina since that moment in the dance studio and it had hurt Santana deeply. She turned into super bitch, snapping at everyone, making extraordinary demands on set and lashing out at her best friend Quinn, she had effectively become the super diva everyone had expected her to be. They had passed one another at work, Santana always opening her mouth to speak, but Brittany would turn her back and more often than not head off in the opposite direction. Mike had noticed the shift in their relationship and for the sake of the film, the other dancers and the rest of the cast had scheduled the two women to work apart, often on different projects. Quinn had on several occasions tried to get Santana to open up, to explain what had happened, in all honesty the Latina was unsure herself and that frustrated her more than anything, no explanation. She was disappointed in Brittany, she thought they had turned a corner in their friendship, that they were a stronger unit than before and could tell each other anything. All she knew is Brittany had avoided her since she asked that question, since she asked the blonde what she wanted. So Santana put it down to the fact that Brittany either wanted Bryan, or she was confused beyond belief, because this is what she did, she took off when there was a choice to be made if the past was anything to go by. Santana had spent too much time in recent years waiting for Brittany and she wasn't about to o through the same heart ache.

It was Saturday night, she had spent a good couple of hours preparing for Rachel's party. She was determined to upstage the birthday girl, that much was clear. Brittany was going to be there also, most likely with Bryan, so the Latina had put a plan into action that would have her at the centre of attention, the queen bee. Dressed to impress, Santana walked through the double doors of the venue with her date on her arm. She was tall, blonde and slender, a contrast to the Latina, but was smitten with the actress, as many people were.

Puck tugged on Quinn's arm, who in turn glanced sideways and focussed her attention on what had her boyfriend so entranced. "Oh holy crap. This is not good."

"What? What's not good about two hot women on a date?" Puck asked.

"Number one, that girl there is Ashley Blake from Marie Claire Magazine, she interviewed Santana the other week and asked her out on a date, Santana said no."

"A girl can change her mind, come on Quinn, you say that to me all the time." Puck smirked.

"Ok number two, you don't think she looks like Brittany?" Quinn asked. Puck moved his head side to side, squinted his eyes a little. The blonde rolled her eyes at his exaggerated actions.

"Yes, she does, but Brittany is way hotter." He answered.

"This is going to be a disaster." Quinn said.

"It's lucky it's Berry's party and not yours then." The tall handsome guy laughed. Quinn slapped him on the arm but couldn't help a gleeful chuckle escape her lips.

"Hey guys. What you laughing at?" the voice interrupted the couple's musings.

"Hi Brittany." Puck offered, "We're laughing at Santana's date." No sooner had the words left his mouth did he feel a swift punch to his shoulder. "oompf, what was that for?"

"You have no decorum." The blonde replied, Brittany looked to Puck, confused, her facial expressions asking what Quinn had meant. Puck simply shrugged, not entirely sure himself. Realising what Puck had actually said, Brittany whipped her head around in search of Santana. There she was, lapping up the attention she was receiving in the middle of the room. When the crowd dissipated somewhat, the Latina's date came into view.

"Who is she?" Brittany asked, void of emotion.

"That is Ashley Blake of Marie Claire Magazine." Puck offered proudly. Quinn rolled her eyes. "See, I do listen to you." He said with a wink.

"Only when hot women are involved." Quinn muttered.

"You think she's hot?" Brittany asked quietly.

"Hell yeah." Puck said. He felt a swift thump to his shoulder once again. "But not as hot as you, you're smoking hot." Again Quinn punched him. "Seriously, dead arm now." Puck sulked.

"That will teach you to keep your mouth shut." Quinn snarled at her beloved. "Where's Bryan?" she asked Brittany.

"Oh he's talking to Rachel, I got bored, I hope you guys don't mind if I hang out with you?" She asked shyly.

"Of course not, it's fine." Quinn said. She was unsure what to think of Brittany right now. She had tried to talk to the blonde to find out what had happened between her and Santana, but she was as tight lipped as her former lover. Quinn didn't know who to side with, if she should side with anyone. Her loyalty lay with Santana but the actress had been so harsh to her lately she had on a couple of occasions seriously considered quitting her job, but with Puck's work slow at the moment, she depended on the income. She put an arm around the blonde, seeing she was visibly affected by Santana and her date.

"What are you doing?" Another voice joined the group.

"Erm, I'm talking to Brittany." Quinn said confused.

"With your arm around her?" Santana hissed.

"What is your problem Santana? You've been a bitch for days." The blonde PA retorted

"I don't think you should speak to her like that."

"I don't think this is any of your business Ashley Blake of Marie Claire Magazine."

"Shut up Puck." Santana and Quinn yelled in unison. The former high school footballer backed off with his hands in the air in defeat, he knew a bitch fight when he saw one and he was not going to get involved in this one, particularly when former Cheerios were involved.

"Where's your husband Brittany?" Santana asked accusingly.

"He's talking to Rachel." She answered.

"What's going on Brit?" Santana asked while she had the dancer's attention. "You've not answered my calls, replied to my texts, you've been avoiding me on set."

"Mike switched my schedule." She said quietly. "I've been working lates because Bryan's been working gigs at the Hollywood Bowl.

"Are you sure Brit? Cus there's been no concerts on at the Bowl this week." Puck interrupted.

"That's what he said." She replied, confusion on her face. Santana frowned for a moment, wondering why Bryan would have lied to Brittany. She shook her head, concern for her former girlfriend was not high on her agenda right now.

"That's not it." The Latina accused.

"I don't want to talk about this now." Brittany stated sternly.

"Are you two . . ." Ashley began.

"No." They replied at the same time.

"Are you sure because . . ."

"She's married." Santana replied, "Brittany's my best friend, we had a misunderstanding." She emphasised the last word, as she was still in the dark over the whole situation.

"Look if I'm just here under false pretences . . ."

"If there was anything between us do you think I'd do this in front of her?" The Latina leaned in and kissed Ashley, forcing her tongue into her mouth, the taller girl reciprocated, not passing up an opportunity to kiss Santana Lopez, hands began to roam as the kiss became more heated. Puck stood watching, a smug grin on his face. Quinn starred, her mouth hung open aghast at Santana's brazen behaviour. Brittany stood still, silent, taking in the scene before, not rising to the Latina's bait. Santana pulled away, her facial expression very similar to Puck's. She wiped her mouth and cleared her throat, throwing a look to her audience before taking Ashley's hand in hers and dragging her towards the bar. The Latina spared a glance at Brittany, hoping for some kind of a reaction, but she received none, a blank expression on the blonde's face, it was another of those frustrating times that Santana could not read Brittany.

"Are you ok Brit?" Quinn asked the blonde beside her. Brittany turned ever so slightly, she frowned. "Do you want to sit?" Quinn offered, pointing to the free table beside them. The two blondes sat down next to one another, fairly close in order to be able to converse over the music. Quinn shot Puck a look who decided to go and catch up with Mike.

"I have to be right? Like she said, I'm married and there's nothing between us right?" Brittany asked for clarification.

"You may be married Brit, but there clearly is something between you."

"What has she told you?" Brittany asked cautiously.

"She may have told me bits and pieces but she didn't need to tell me anything Brittany, I can see the two of you still share something."

"It's such a mess." Brittany said sadly.

"I think you need to decide what you want." Quinn offered honestly. "Santana's a mess and the longer this goes on, the worse she's going to get."

"I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's not all your fault." Quinn said. Brittany sighed.

"I'm married, I made a commitment and I have to stick to it." The dancer admitted.

"Does Santana know that?"

"Quinn, she knows I'm married, that's always been the case, we've not discussed anything else." Brittany said.

It was Quinn's turn to sigh. Brittany was right, it was a mess.

Santana stood at the bar, surveying her surroundings, she was always very astute, knowing who was where and with whom. Her date clung onto her arm as though there was no tomorrow. A date with Santana Lopez did not come around all too often. She watched as Quinn and Brittany sat closely to one another, whispering animatedly, the concentration on their faces indicated they were deep in conversation about something serious. Santana no doubt. She snorted. She scanned the room further. Puck and Mike, re-enacting some sort of music video, it was actually quite amusing, she smiled for the first time in days. Moving her eyes further afield she spotted Rachel on a sofa, glass of champagne in her hand she was leaning in to someone and laughing periodically. Santana struggled to see who her companion was as there were people in the way, her head moved from side to side, trying to catch a glimpse. The Latina sighed with frustration and took a swig from the fluted glass in her hand. She almost spat out the contents as the intruders moved and revealed Bryan leaning in to Rachel, a hand resting on her thigh as they were deep in conversation. Her head automatically turned to look at Brittany, she was shaking her head and rubbing her forehead with her fingers. This indicated to Santana that the blonde was troubled. She surely would be troubled if she were to find out her husband was flirting with Rachel Berry of all people. But what if it was innocent? Santana thought. She took another sip of her champagne and then scoffed at that thought. At that moment the man in question rose from his seat, he looked around the room briefly before setting his eyes on his wife. Santana watched with interest as he strolled over to Brittany. The blonde looked up and smiled, it wasn't a full smile, the actress noted, it was merely acknowledgement of his presence. He was talking, Brittany was nodding in response, she glanced fleetingly at the watch on her wrist before turning her attention back to her husband. Quinn took the opportunity to whip out her cell phone and check it for messages. Santana took another sip of the fizzy liquid, languishing the feel of the bubbles as it slid down her throat. Brittany stood, this piqued the brunette's interest. The blonde took a hold of the lapels of Bryan's jacket and leaned in for a kiss. Santana closed her eyes. She hoped to hell that Brittany had earlier felt the pain that she was feeling now. Seeing Brittany kiss someone else more than stung. She filed her thoughts away as she felt a nuzzling on her neck, she grimaced slightly before turning her attention to her date.

As the evening drew on, Santana was increasingly becoming more and more inebriated, her interest in her date was also increasing, it had gotten to a point where they could barely keep their hands to themselves. The brunette looked across the dance floor to where Brittany was now sat with Mike and caught the blonde looking at her. Brittany diverted her gaze immediately and suddenly found her co-dancer's conversation very interesting indeed. Santana smirked and took Ashley's hand. She stood and pulled the other woman along with her.

"Where are we going?" Ashley whined.

"Coat closet." Santana answered.

"Why?" the blonde asked. Santana spun around and gave her date an incredulous look. "Oh right, lead the way Miss Lopez." The blonde smirked as the actress continued on her mission.

Brittany watched as Santana guided Ashley through a throng of dancing party guests. It pained Brittany to watch, but for some reason she could not tear her eyes away. She continued to gaze as they disappeared through a doorway. She dropped her head with disappointment, maybe Bryan was right. Maybe Santana was as promiscuous as she had been in high school. No sooner had Santana disappeared, she reappeared, her face was full of thunder, Ashley rushed passed her. Brittany watched, her ears pricked up as she heard shouting, Santana turned back, facing the door and was pointing and shouting back into the room. People began to stop what they were doing, conversations abandoned, dancing slowed, heads turned, almost everyone was now aware of the commotion.

The music was still too loud to hear the words, but Brittany could see that Santana was fuming. She stood from her seat, leaving a bewildered Mike sitting alone, and she made her way over to her friend with trepidation. Not many had the ability to calm the fiery Latina, but Brittany did, she had so many times in the past been Santana's calming influence. She tentatively continued to approach Santana, coming slowly up behind her, the brunette was shouting expletives and waving her arms in the air. Brittany carefully reached out and gently placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder. Santana spun around, alarmed at the sudden contact, the rage in her eyes dimmed somewhat upon seeking the concern in the blue eyes of the blonde before her. Santana shook her head before speaking. "Brit, I'm so sorry." She whispered. The blonde frowned, confused by her friend's words.

"What do you . . ." she trailed off as she watched her husband stumble out of the room. "Ohmygod." She exclaimed, her hands slapped her cheeks in shock, disbelieving of what she was seeing. "Bryan what happened to you? To your face?" His nose and mouth were visibly bleeding, his white shirt had patches of red from where the blood had dripped down. He was no longer wearing his tie, his shirt was untucked from his black pants and his hair was far from the immaculate way he styled it.

"That crazy bitch hit me." He slurred, pointing at Santana.

"What?" Brittany asked, turning to the brunette. Santana shrugged and raised an eyebrow at her victim.

"Yes, I hit him." Santana admitted brazenly.

"See I told you!" exclaimed Bryan, holding a handkerchief to his wounds.

"She wouldn't have done it without a reason ass hole." Puck interrupted.

"Who the fuck are you?" Bryan asked.

"He's right Bryan, Santana wouldn't have hit you if she didn't have a reason to." Brittany said quietly.

"Are you going to tell her, or shall I?" Santana asked Bryan.

"What? There's nothing to tell." Bryan attempted weakly.

"Right." Santana put on her game face and marched straight back into the room. Moments later shrieking could be heard, Brittany's face dropped, by now she had a pretty good idea just what her husband had been upto. Santana re-emerged, and as predicted, with another woman in tow. What hadn't been so predictable was who.

"Rachel Berry!" Brittany yelled incredulously. Throwing her hands up in the air she concluded her initial thoughts, "Come on!"


	12. Chapter 12

"It was just a kiss I swear." Bryan pleaded.

"In the coat closet? Santana?" Brittany turned to her friend asking for confirmation of what she saw. The Latina sighed, disappointed with what she was about to say.

"All I saw was kissing." She answered truthfully.

"But why Bryan, I'm your wife?" Brittany pleaded for an answer, tears were now to make their way down her face. Santana placed a soothing hand on her back and rubbed it gently, offering her friend support.

"I, I, I, don't know, I guess, you know, she's, she's beautiful, she, err, listened to, to, to what I have to say, she, she paid an interest in me." Bryan stuttered.

"Have you been drinking?" Brittany accused.

"I err, yeah." Her husband admitted, his head hung in shame.

"You don't drink!" exclaimed Brittany.

"Do you want me to hit him again?" Santana asked, scowl firmly in place.

"No, no. He doesn't drink, because things like this happen." The blonde dancer explained. People had begun to filter away from the excitement, leaving the group of 'friends' to deal with the revelations.

"He's done this before?" Quinn asked.

"Not while he's been with me."

"I love you Brit." Bryan said solemnly.

"You don't love her, how could you love her and then go and make out with Manhands?" Santana yelled, her finger pointing in Bryan's face. Brittany grabbed a hold of the other woman's wrist and pulled her back.

"San, please." Brittany said. Santana turned to look at Brittany, her heart broke, seeing the tears streaming down the blonde's porcelain features, she looked so fragile and afraid. Santana's face softened, she gently placed her hands either side of Brittany's face and wiped away the tears with her thumbs. She looked into sad blue eyes.

"People you love, who love you, don't do that to you Brit." Brittany bit her lip at Santana's words, her eyes now downcast, she paused a moment.

"Don't they?" she said in an almost challenging tone. She looked back up to see confused brown eyes, the words lingering thickly in the air before Brittany shook her head and focused. "I need to get him home." She said sensibly. "I need to clean him up and put him to bed."

"Will you call me, tell me you're ok?" Santana pleaded, she knew it sounded desperate, but right now she didn't care. Brittany nodded meekly in response, right now she had a drunken, injured husband to take home and that would be a challenge.

"Puck will help you get Bryan home Brittany." Quinn offered.

"Thanks Quinn and Puck, I don't think I could do it on my own."

"I'll keep him in check." Puck said as he grabbed one of Bryan's arms and began dragging him toward the exit.

"I'll sort out Berry." Santana said smugly. Brittany offered a small smile.

"Just," she began, the blonde placed a hand on Santana's chest, flush with her collar bone, she closed her eyes momentarily, enjoying the feel of the actress' bare skin underneath her hand. She lifted her blue eyes to meet Santana's, "don't do anything stupid." She finished quietly. Santana grasped the hand that was close to her skin and held it in place.

"I wouldn't, for you and for my career." Santana promised in a sweet, soft tone.

"I should go." Brittany said, clearing her throat, breaking yet another moment with the former love of her life.

"Be careful." Santana warned, as Brittany turned and followed Puck and her husband out into the dark night.

Quinn was sat in silence next to Rachel, the brunette's head hung in shame. Santana walked over to her two former Glee colleagues. The blonde stood and hugged the Latina unexpectedly. After a moment of uncertainty, Santana wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch."

"It's part of your nature San, if you weren't a bitch sometimes I would be worried." Quinn smiled, "But this time you went beyond bitch." She explained.

"I know, I'm sorry." The brunette offered. She pulled apart and looked down at Rachel. "Berry." She said, aiming to get her co-star's attention. The other woman looked up timidly, preparing herself for any wrath she was about to face. "What the hell Berry?"

"I don't know, it just kind of happened." She tried to explain.

"I saw you flirting with him earlier, he had his hand on your thigh Berry, so don't tell me it just kind of happened." Santana said sternly, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"I've had a lot to drink, I wasn't thinking straight and he was coming on to me."

"He's Brittany's husband!" Quinn yelled.

"He told me they were practically over, that she didn't love him anymore." Rachel whined.

"You are such a sucker Berry. They've been talking about starting a family." Santana said.

"What? But what about you and Brittany?" Rachel said hurriedly.

"There is no me and Brittany Rachel. Nothing has happened for five goddamn years, you know that!" the Latina fired back at the other girl.

"I, I wasn't sure, you guys seem so . . . together." She answered. Santana glared at her.

"Brittany is committed to her marriage Rachel. You've just ruined a marriage and possibly a family." Quinn stated with frustration.

"I don't think you're in a position to preach about monogamy Quinn Fabray. You broke Finn's heart."

"Oh please!" Quinn replied, "You couldn't wait to tell Finn that Puck was Beth's father. You're a devious little witch Rachel Berry and quite possibly the most selfish person I know."

"Are you going to slushie me now too?" Rachel retorted. "Besides," she continued, "I actually did you a favour, you and Puck have never been happier."

"There you again, it's all about Rachel Berry." Santana laughed ironically.

"You and Brittany may not have physically done anything Santana, but an emotional relationship can also be considered cheating." Rachel accused. Santana narrowed her eyes.

"What have you told him?" she asked cautiously. Rachel stood, toe to toe with her nemesis, a smug grin plastered across her face.

"You would just love to know that wouldn't you? I actually have some power over you now Santana." She oozed.

"Err, not really." Santana said flippantly, "Just tell me what he knows Rachel, if not for me then for Brittany's safety." She ordered.

"Fine," the brunette huffed, "I haven't told him anything. He asked me about you two in high school but I told him you were best friends. Period."

"Ok, so now we've come to this conclusion can we go home now?" Quinn sighed out of boredom.

"Yes, we can go." Santana answered, she turned her attention back to Rachel, "Don't think you've got away with this Berry." She turned around to address her date, only where she previously stood was now a void, "Oh, where did Ashley go?" she asked Quinn.

"She left." Quinn answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Santana asked. Quinn's single response was to raise an eyebrow in a 'what do you think?' gesture. Santana simply nodded. "Right."

xoxox

The Latina stirred, she heard a faint knocking. Stilling in her bed she listened intently, concentrating on the sound. There it was again, a little louder this time. And then it stopped. All of a sudden her front door bell rang, her heart jumped in her chest, scaring her witless. Her heart was beating rapidly in her rib cage, she glanced at the clock beside her, it was late, or early, at two thirty in the morning she wasn't quite sure how to call it. Santana swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up with a slight wobble, the effects of the alcohol taking its toll on the actress. She grabbed for her dressing gown, answering the door in her skimpy silken bed wear might not be such a good idea. She yawned on her way down the stairs, flattening her mussed hair and she tied the gown tightly around her waist. She flicked on the light switch and squinted at the sudden light that penetrated her sleepy brown eyes. Santana reached for the door, unsure who she would find on the other side, however, it had to be someone she knew as they had to have navigated the coded gate to her driveway. She had once been the subject of a security scare, so protection was imperative. She opened the door slowly, holding her breath. She let it out with a heavy sigh, her shoulders dropped as they relaxed and she swung the door open and held her arms out for a visibly upset blonde to fall into.

Santana had guided Brittany into the living room, she had refused to make the blonde a coffee on the grounds of her needing sleep. Brittany reluctantly agreed and took the glass of milk that was on offer instead. They were now sat face to face on the plush sofa in the centre of the room, legs tucked underneath their bodies, an arm each resting on the back of sofa.

"I don't have any reason not believe it was just a kiss." Brittany said.

"Brit . . ." Santana started.

"He said since I started working on the movie it's like I'm a different person and he feels like I've abandoned him." The blonde explained.

"So he's basically saying it's your fault he kissed Berry." Snorted Santana.

"He said I've been distant and seem to only show an interest in you." The blonde said, she looked intently at the brunette before her, Santana's eyes never wavering from her own. "I guess he's not entirely wrong." She admitted. Santana took Brittany's hand in her own and squeezed it encouragingly. A small smile played on her lips.

"Before you came back, I convinced myself I was over you. You had hurt me and I trained myself not to care about you anymore, you were out of my life, and while there was a big hole I was coping. My life wasn't better, it wasn't worse, it was different. And then you came back, and I tried and I tried to not feel anything, but it was impossible. Because you're Brittany and I'm Santana." The brunette explained.

"You asked me what I wanted. Bryan's never done that, he's all act now, tell me later and sometimes it's great, it's easy, it's one of the reasons I married him in the first place, but he's never really considered my feelings. I think he's almost the opposite of you and that's what attracted me to him, because he wasn't you and he never would be you. I do love him San, I just don't think I'm in love with him anymore. But he's my husband." Brittany said sadly. Santana sighed, she knew this was coming, Brittany was not one to turn her back on a commitment, she was loyal to the bone and she would want to try and make her marriage work, despite her husband kissing another woman. The perfect excuse was in place, alcohol was involved. She knew he didn't drink and to give in now would not be fair.

"I'm having a hard time understanding all this Brit. I get that you're married and in some way you love him. He doesn't treat you right, he kissed someone else, you don't want to raise a family with him, and I'm more than certain you still have feelings for me."

"I think the only two things you need to understand right now is that I'm married and I love him." Brittany offered, "It's what I understand and that's just how it is."

"Did you ask him about lying to you? Why did he lie to you about working at the Bowl Brit?" Brittany looked confused, her mind was churning, she was thinking hard about the questions.

"I, I forgot about that." She answered honestly.

"Is he at home?" Santana asked.

"No, he's err, at the hospital, he has a broken nose and a concussion."

"Ohmygod," Santana's free hand covered her open mouth, "Brit I'm so sorry!" she apologised. The blonde smiled.

"He deserved it." Brittany replied with a shrug.

"You need to ask him Brit."

"What if he's been cheating on me?" the blonde asked, tears stung her eyes. "What have I done that's so bad for him to do something like that to me?"

"Hey now," Santana cooed, she scooted closer and took the dancer into her arms once again. "You don't know that he's been cheating, there may be a simple explanation for it Brittany."

"Why would he want to start a family so quickly? He feels guilty." Brittany stated, answering her own question.

"Hey, enough." Santana said sternly, she couldn't bear to see her friend tied up in knots like this. Brittany lifted her head off of Santana's shoulder and took a moment to look into her eyes before capturing the brunette's inviting luscious lips with her own. It was Santana's first instinct to kiss Brittany back, a few seconds later reality kicked into her brain and she pulled away, as painful as it was, she knew it was the right thing to do.

"Don't be like him Brit." Santana said softly.

"I'm sorry, I've made a fool of myself again." She cried.

"No, hey, come on, you're emotionally all over the place, you don't know what you're doing." Santana explained. "And if we carried on, I'd be the Rachel Berry of the whole situation and that does not sit well with my ego." She smiled, earning a grin from the blonde. "There. I love that smile."

"You don't make it easy for me Santana. You be all nice like that and I just want to kiss you." Brittany admitted.

"I'm a very kissable person." She laughed. "But seriously, we need to find a way to be around each other and not get these urges." Brittany was still laying in Santana's arms, her head now rested on the brunette's strong shoulder while Santana played mindlessly with the blonde locks. Brittany sighed, she knew it was true, this thing with Santana was everything she couldn't have.

"What happened to your date?" Brittany asked out of the blue. Santana's hand momentarily stilled.

"Ah she left at the party, she text me to tell me I needed to sort my shit out." Santana laughed.

"You don't seem too bothered." Brittany observed.

"I wasn't into her in the first place, it just seemed like a good idea at the time." The brunette explained cryptically. Brittany frowned at the brunette. "I can't say I've been in the best frame of mind over the past week."

"Is this it then?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah." Santana sighed sadly, "You go back to Bryan and try and make your marriage work."

"What about you?" The blonde asked with concern.

"I've managed for the last five years Brit, it'll be a breeze." She joked.

"Can I sleep with you?" Brittany asked as she yawns.

"Err, excuse me?" Santana disbelieved her ears.

"I mean can I sleep in your bed with you? Just tonight, I don't want to be alone and I want to be near you one last time." The blonde said simply. It was an odd request, Santana thought, but one she could understand, Brittany needed this, but she wasn't sure if she could handle having the dancer in the same bed as her, she was pretty sure she wouldn't be getting any sleep and for all the wrong reasons.

"Yeah." Santana said with a small smile, "because you asked so nicely. And because it may be the last time ever." She said sadly.

"Let's go." Brittany said, suddenly jumping of the sofa and holding a hand out to Santana. The Latina smiled and grabbed a hold of the offered hand, Brittany pulled her up and they headed towards the ornate staircase.

xoxox

Santana lay in bed, she starred at the ceiling, waiting for Brittany to emerge from the bathroom. She had given the blonde some sleepwear to change into. She felt a cool breeze over her skin as the covers were lifted and Brittany crawled into the other side of the bed. She turned her head to see Brittany laying on her side looking at her with awe. Santana turned onto her side, a tactic that would have her face to face with the blonde. She reached out and stroked a tender hand down the soft skin of Brittany's face. "Can we snuggle?" Brittany asked sweetly. Santana cracked a smile, it had been some time since the blonde last asked that, it brought back so many fond memories.

"Of course." Santana smiled. Brittany opened her arms and Santana wriggled closer, clasping an arm around the blonde's waist. The brunette placed her head on the dancer's shoulder who was now lain on her back. This had always been Santana's favourite, snuggle time with Brittany. It was the one time that she felt completely vulnerable and safe at the same time - Brittany was her protector. Lying in the blonde's arms was the sweetest feeling she would ever experience. This was not something she had ever done with anyone else. All through high school and since Brittany, whenever Santana had slept with someone, she had refused any sort of physical contact afterwards. For her it was just sex, a form of release. But with Brittany it was different. It was love. True love. And as she lay here in Brittany's arms one last time, she wondered if she would ever love again. It made her both sad and bitter, as the previous week had demonstrated. Laying here now in her former lover's arms, she vowed she would try to be a better person. Except for when it came to Rachel Berry. And of course Bryan, although she would make an effort for Brittany's sake, if there was one thing she only ever wanted, it was Brittany's happiness.


	13. Chapter 13

Another couple of weeks had passed by in the blink of an eye, filming had picked up pace and the cast and crew were producing scene after scene, it had been a gruelling schedule that had kept Santana welcomingly distracted. But at the same time it was the most agonisingly slowest fortnight of the brunette's life. Brittany was around, they had passed, had shared pleasantries and carried on their daily business. They had decided a bit of distance was the way forward, so they could be better friends. So Brittany could be a better wife. Relations on set in general had become strained. It had turned into a Team Lopez vs Team Berry contest, the tabloid press having got wind of a bit of friction and consequently causing further hoopla. Santana found it mildly amusing, Rachel not so. The Latina had turned up for work that morning wearing a Team Lopez t-shirt she had purchased from ebay. The look on Berry's face had been priceless, captured and tweeted. Santana had decided to take her frustrations out on her frosty relationship with Rachel in order to ease the pain she felt in her heart. She felt like she was sixteen again, how she and Brittany would rule the school and pull pranks for kicks. In some respects, this 'being a better' person just did not prevail, but she had vowed that Rachel Berry remained an exception to that rule and to some extent she was taking advantage of it. More in a teasing way though than a mean girl kind of way. If she was going to make her life a misery, she may as well have fun doing it, right? Besides, it was the perfect distraction.

"Can I sit here?" Brittany asked Santana who was sat on her own eating her lunch. Santana looked up at a tired looking dancer. She nodded meekly in response.

"I like your t-shirt." Brittany said as she sat down next to Santana with her food tray.

"Thanks." Santana grinned. "You can have it, I don't need it anymore." She offered, the t-shirt had more than served its purpose by now.

"Can I?" the blonde asked visibly enthused. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Santana said. A wave of silence washed over them, each unsure of what to say to one another, for the first time, it actually felt a little awkward. Santana shivered at the thought. She cleared her throat as she watched Brittany push the food around her plate with her fork.

"Erm, how's, how's Bryan?" she asked tentatively, not particularly wanting to talk about him, but making the effort with her friend nonetheless.

"He's ok. I think his ego took more of a battering than his face, he couldn't admit to the doctor he got beat up by a girl." Brittany laughed. It was like music to Santana's ears, she hadn't heard that laugh in some time now and she felt warm on the inside once again.

"I hope he realises it'll be worse if he ever does anything like that again." Santana warned.

"He's promised not to, that our family is what we need to concentrate on now." Brittany explained. Santana frowned at the blonde's words.

"And what do you think Brit? You said you didn't want to start a family with him." Santana pushed her tray aside, now completely disinterested in the half eaten meal on the plate.

"I don't want to make him angry."

"You don't have to agree with everything just to have an easier life Brit. If you don't want to have a baby with Bryan you have to tell him. Marriage is about compromise, maybe you can sort something out."

"But what if he gets angry and wants to break up with me?" Brittany asked. Santana shrugged, in all honesty, she felt that would be the best option, even if it was for purely selfish reasons. The Latina's non verbal response riled the blonde somewhat. "You'd love that wouldn't you? You want me and Bryan to break up. You know I had to beg him not to press charges against you Santana." The brunette rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Brit." She reached across the table and took the dancer's hand in her own, she was met by resistance, but insisted the blonde take notice of her. "The only thing I want is for you to be happy." She made sure Brittany was listening. "I appreciate what you did for me, but if you're not happy with decisions Bryan is making for both of you, you _have_ to say something or you will continue to be miserable, can't you see that?" Santana paused, waiting for the blonde to respond. She received it a few moments later in the form of a gentle nod. "Ok then." Santana gave Brittany's hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. "And what was his sorry excuse for lying to you about where he was working the other week?"

"He got the location wrong, he said he turned up the first night and no one was there, but he got it all sorted out in the end." Brittany explained.

"And you trust that?" Santana asked suspiciously. Brittany shrugged.

"What other choice do I have?" she asked rhetorically. Santana could see the light she once saw in Brittany's eyes was diminishing. She couldn't argue with the blonde, she had made her choice and all Santana could do was support it, whether she liked it or not. It had been so much easier in high school, they had both had their relations with other guys in the school and while it pained her then to see Brittany with other people, all she had to do was click her fingers and they were exclusive, Brittany was only hers. The Latina sighed, being a grown up sucked.

"I have a scene in like ten minutes, I have to go." The actress stood and grabbed a hold of her tray. "Swing by the trailer later and you can have my t-shirt. But I don't want to see it on ebay tonight, got it?" she smiled. Brittany chuckled.

"Got it." Brittany agreed. "Thanks Santana." She said with genuine warmth and gratitude. Things always made sense to her when the Latina explained them.

xoxox

The blonde moved across the dance studio so gracefully and content. It was Brittany's safe place. If she could dance, she could relax, she could clear her mind and just be. It was her haven, one which she had never taken for granted. Dancing was her thing. She was damn good at it and was lucky enough to have forged a career from it. She watched herself in the mirror as if having an out of body experience, sometimes when her mind was so busy, all she could do was just see it, see herself dance and not feel it. Today though she felt every grain of wood on the polished floor, every particle of air that passed her as she swooshed through it. She felt every muscle in her body respond to the music. Leona Lewis' 'I Got You' blasted out from the sound system, it wasn't the usual type of song that Brittany would dance to, this was one she had heard drifting from the stereo at Santana's house and consequently had stuck in her head, the words had struck her and continued to loop in her head, it was a reminder of the Latina actress. She stopped suddenly and simply stood, staring into the mirror before her, the lyrics penetrating her thoughts.

xoxox

If there was one thing that was not uncommon on this particular movie set, it was a scowl faced Latina storming into view. "Where's Berry?" Santana yelled across the set. She had just read an interview the petite brunette had given to a local newspaper. The other girl had not been so kind in her comments about her colleague.

"She left the set about two hours ago." Quinn said as she met the brunette.

"Have you seen this?" Santana asked.

"Err yeah." Quinn replied, she tensed slightly awaiting the notorious wrath of the other woman. The article was about a week old, she knew Santana would not be happy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Santana asked.

"You didn't need the added stress, besides, I knew you'd react like this." The blonde stated. "Santana, I have your best interests at heart. You know that." She had pre-empted a tirade and tried to prevent it. Santana sighed.

"Fine, but she can expect payback." The Latina huffed and stumbled up the stairs into her trailer.

Santana was midway changing her shirt when the door to her trailer squeaked open. The creak made her freeze for a moment before she sighed with frustration, "seriously Quinn what have I told you before about knocking?"

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." The voice had Santana spin to face her intruder. Standing in the middle of her trailer in just a pair of short denim cut-offs and a bra she suddenly felt more vulnerable and exposed than she ever had in her life. The t-shirt in her hand dropped to the floor and her mouth began to open and close as she tried to formulate words that just would not come.

"Can you err, at least close the door?" was what she finally managed to croak out. Her mouth had dried rapidly and speaking had become a chore. She was also aware of the bustling outside her trailer, being half naked was not something she was willing to share with the red blooded males of the crew.

"You dropped your t-shirt." The other person said. "Let me get that for you." Santana closed her eyes as her intruder moved closer and bent down before her, swiping up the discarded garment from the floor, every movement was felt by the Latina, as the air moved against her bare legs. "Here." The voice said, mere centimetres away. Santana opened her eyes and shivered as she met the sparkle of a pair of bright blue eyes. A stark contrast to what she had seen there earlier that day.

"Thanks." She breathed. She was rewarded with a beaming smile. "But I think this is yours." She said, handing the t-shirt back. The smile before her grew wider, fingers lingered on her own as the new owner of the shirt took it from her.

"Thanks." Came the reply. The blue eyes became distracted and diverted away from Santana's questioning brown orbs. The actress could feel the eyes travelling over her body, leaving goose bumps in their wake, she visibly and audibly shivered, closing her eyes she mentally chastised herself. "You're cold." She felt a warm pair of hands on each of her shoulders and ever so slowly and agonisingly, they glided down her arms, over her soft cool skin in an attempt to warm her. Santana opened her eyes, questioning the blue ones in front of her.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, she could barely trust her voice to speak. The hands stopped moving when they reached the Latina's and scooped them up, holding them softly.

"I figured it out."

"You figured what out?" Santana asked.

"You were right, I can see that you only want me to be happy." Brittany answered quietly. "And I don't want a baby right now."

"Ok." Santana replied, her brow furrowed slightly.

"But I do want to have a family." The blonde explained, she watched as a number of emotions passed through Santana's eyes.

"Well, then I'm happy for you Brit. I, I think you'd be a great Mom." She stuttered, her eyes darting everywhere, avoiding the blonde's gaze. Brittany dipped her head slightly and gave Santana's hands a light squeeze.

"You would too." The dancer replied. Santana looked up, her eyes narrow with confusion, she shook her head gently from side to side.

"Thanks, but we're not talking about me here." She said, again she felt severely underdressed, breaking contact with Brittany, she reached down for the t-shirt the blonde had dropped to the floor.

"No." Brittany said, retrieving the t-shirt from Santana's hands as she straightened. The Latina was now beyond confused. Brittany could be slightly odd at the best of times but this bordering weird. "I want a family," she began, "but not with Bryan. _Ever_." She said, emphasising the last word. Santana shrugged in frustration. "I've figured it out." Brittany repeated, a shy smile tugging at her lips.

"You said that." Santana stated.

"Ask me again." Brittany ordered.

"Ask you what?" asked a bewildered Santana.

"What do you keep asking me, what do you ask me that no one else cares to ask me?" Brittany replied, she was clearly enjoying this little game. The light bulb in Santana's head went off. She felt a rush of everything shoot through her body. There was anticipation, there was hope, there was fear, there was adrenaline, there were butterflies, there was excitement and there were nerves.

"What do you want Brittany?" she asked carefully, her voice again struggling to function, it came out barely above a whisper.

"I want you Santana."

"You want me." Santana breathed, her heart was thumping loudly in her chest. "You want me." She repeated, unsure that what she had heard was true.

"Yes, Santana Lopez, I love you and I want you, if you'll have me." Brittany gushed with excitement.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, of course yes." Santana almost squealed picking Brittany up and swinging her around. Brittany giggled as Santana swung her, she hadn't seen the brunette this happy in a long time, and she was thrilled she was the reason for it. The Latina put her down and smiled widely before pecking her on the lips shyly. Brittany pulled Santana close to her body, her hooded eyes glancing down before her gaze met the actress'.

"You are so fucking hot." She breathed before swooping in and capturing Santana's lips in a searing kiss. The Latina melted and relented, allowing Brittany's tongue to enter her mouth. She explored the blonde's mouth like she had on so many occasions before in what seemed like another lifetime, it felt so familiar yet so new and exhilarating at the same time. Desperate to savour the moment as if it would be the last, Santana's tongue danced slowly around Brittany's mouth, tracing the cavity and exploring and memorising with every touch. The dancer moaned into the kiss, loving the way Santana was caressing her tongue with her own. Brittany's hands which had found themselves on the Latina's hips to pull her closer, now gently traced her fingers up Santana's toned back, revelling in the touch and enjoying the sensation of feeling Santana's soft skin beneath her fingers. The actress groaned, having Brittany touch her like this had been what felt like a distant dream. She had on so many occasions imagined and dreamed of a reunion but never did it feel as good as this. She felt Brittany's fingers creep closer together in the middle of her back. Her brain was struggling to comprehend anything right now, but when she felt a tugging on her bra, she gasped, inadvertently breaking the kiss, both women gasped for air, yet remained dazed. Santana was first to react.

"Ohmygod." She rushed, her hand found its way to her pounding chest. "I never, ever thought that would ever happen again." She rushed out, her breath ragged.

"I know, it was awesome right?" Brittany swooned.

"So, so awesome." Santana smiled, "But you," she kissed Brittany sweetly on the lips before continuing. "You need to talk to Bryan." She concluded. Brittany's face fell slightly, Santana picked up her hands and guided her over to the small two seater sofa. "This can't happen if you don't end your marriage." Santana reasoned.

"I know." Brittany admitted, "It's just so hard, you know? I mean I did love him and we're married and stuff and I feel bad, but I don't trust him."

"Of course you feel bad." Santana said rubbing a hand up and down the blonde's back. "And you've tried to make your marriage work, but Brit, a marriage is based on trust and he's an asshole." Santana said with a small smile. Brittany looked at Santana and grinned. "How do you want to work this?"

"I want to be with you more than anything." She began, "But I think we need to be patient. I can't let Bryan use this against me and I can't have him ruin your career." She said thoughtfully.

"Whatever you want Brit, I'll wait for you." Santana said. Brittany looked at Santana, truly looked at her, she knew Santana was the best thing to have ever happened to her and now she had made a definitive decision, she felt the weight of the world lift off her shoulders, because no matter what, Santana would always be there for her and share her burdens, and now would share her happiness too. The blonde hugged Santana close, squeezing her and holding her as if her life depended on it. It wasn't a goodbye, but it was a promise, she wasn't quite sure when she would be able to spend another intimate moment with the Latina, so savoured it.

"I love you." Brittany repeated for the second time.

"I love you too." Santana replied, she pulled away from the blonde and swooped in again, giving her a sweet kiss. "Are you ok?" the Latina asked, she brushed a hand through Brittany's silken blonde locks.

"Very ok. How can I not be ok when you're half naked looking like that?" she smirked. Santana suddenly felt very self conscious and grabbed a hoody from the back of the couch and hauled it over her head. Brittany pouted. "Oh you're no fun."

"Brit I can't sit here half naked and have you look at me like that." She explained

"I know, I'm sorry." Brittany said, "So, this is it until I've broken up with Bryan."

"Yeah I guess it is." Santana said sadly.

"But we can hug and stuff right?"

"Right, friends do that, we can do that." Santana agreed, nodding her head.

"And sometimes, you know I can like kiss you on the cheek and that right?"

"Yeah, yeah, friends do that too. All the time." The Latina smiled.

"Ok then." Brittany smiled.

"Ok then." Confirmed Santana.

"I should go," the blonde stood from the couch, "I need to . . . do . . . stuff." Brittany drawled. She turned to walk away.

"Brit?" Santana asked, grabbing a hold of the blonde's hand once again, Brittany turned and looked into Santana's eyes, she saw an uncertainty there, "You and Bryan, you're not . . . you won't . . ." The Latina couldn't express with words what she wanted to say. Brittany immediately caught on to what the actress trying to say.

"No." She said reassuringly, "I won't sleep with Bryan" Santana was visibly relieved, her shoulders relaxed and let out a big sigh, indicative of the breath she was holding. She stood and flung her arms around Brittany's waist and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. Brittany too encircled her arms around the Latina and sighed contentedly before gently pulling apart. She kissed Santana one last time before breaking contact completely, except for a hand she was still holding.

"I'll call you later." Brittany promised, her hand squeezing Santana's, she backed away slowly, their arms extending, not losing contact until the last possible moment, finger tips brushed against one another before meeting the cool air. Santana's arm remained outstretched as she watched Brittany disappear trough the trailer door and close it behind her. She slowly moved her fingers to her lips where she caressed them gently, a smile forming upon the memory of Brittany's lips upon her own and their renewed declaration of love. She threw herself onto the bed beside her and sighed heavily with content.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and for the lovely reviews, I truly appreciate you taking the time to do so :)**

* * *

She smiled at herself in the mirror as she removed the make up from her face. She was happy and she truly was, though at the moment it was an interim happy because she knew the best was yet to come. She had been happy in recent years, but nothing compared to the elation she felt right now. For weeks Brittany had been torn, she had agonised over her feelings, her conscience was working overtime and she had come to a point when she thought she just couldn't handle it any more. Running away had seemed like such an attractive option, only it wasn't an option, because she had gotten herself into this situation. It was Brittany who had sought a way and walk back into Santana's life. So she had to deal with the consequences of those actions. She hadn't intended to fall in love with Santana all over again, but she did, the mere sight of the brunette melted her heart. Now she contemplated a way to tell her husband it was over. The blonde anticipated it may take some time, she did not want to risk Santana in all of this, any hint of dissatisfaction on Bryan's part could have him seek legal advice for his recent injuries, worse still, if it got out in the press Santana's career could be severely tainted, particularly with the Emmy's approaching. Brittany sighed, oh she did manage to get herself into a mess sometimes. As she prepared herself for bed, she thought about the other woman across town she would rather be sharing her bed with tonight.

Brittany washed her hands after applying her moisturiser and turned to dry her hands on the towel behind her. It was then she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her body, she shuddered at the contact. Having made her life altering decision, Brittany's heart belonged to Santana and the Latina was the only person on her mind. When she felt the wet lips on her neck she cringed, the blonde sighed loudly with frustration of the situation, it could easily have been mistaken as a sign of pleasure though and it spurned her husband on. Brittany turned in his arms and kissed him quickly on the lips and smiled before breaking free of his grasp.

"Hey, where you going?" Bryan said grabbing onto Brittany's hand.

"Bed." Brittany replied as she broke contact and walked into the bedroom.

"That's a great idea." He said, chasing after her. "Wanna make some babies?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows. Brittany spun around with a look of disdain on her face. He frowned, not expecting the reaction he received, "Come on Brit, we haven't slept together in months, I need to get my rocks off if you know what I mean." He said in a smarmy sickly manner. This repulsed Brittany, yet she managed to keep her cool.

"Bryan, I'm not having sex with you." She sighed.

"Right, ok," he said, hands up in defeat, "you're still mad at me, I get that, you need time, blah, blah, blah." Bryan mocked. Brittany frowned, it was so plain to see now what a jerk she had married. She questioned her taste in men. That made her giggle in her mind, of course, it was Santana she really loved and Santana was a girl, therefore her taste in men may well be off kilter. Upon seeing the baffled look upon the blonde's face, Bryan continued. "Brittany please." Bryan sighed. "I do love you, I am sorry for what happened with Rachel, I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing and it's done, it's gone and it's in the past. Let's move passed this Brit, please." He as good as begged. Brittany sighed, she looked to the ceiling, his argument was a pretty decent one, but he had still been a jerk. "Come on Brit, I've given you space, give me a little something." The blonde reacted quickly and threw a pillow at her husband's head.

"You can have the spare room." She said deadpan.

xoxox

This was not the first time the brunette had been awoken at some ridiculous time in recent weeks. The first thing Santana did was check the time, 7am, on a day off this was simply unacceptable. She knew it wouldn't be Quinn ringing the front door bell because Quinn had a key. Again she went through the possibilities of who it could be. She had an inkling, but thought perhaps it was just wishful thinking that Brittany was here to see her so early. Or maybe it was and she had broken up with Bryan. She jumped out of bed, not bothering to cover up the tank top and boy shorts she was wearing. Santana ran down the stairs and skidded to a halt as she passed the mirror. She took a moment to glance at her appearance, her eyes went wide, the bell rang again. With a huff, she ignored the mirror and headed straight for the door and swung it open.

"You're really rocking the just got out of bed look Santana." Brittany laughed at the wild mane the brunette was sporting.

"It's 7, in the morning, I have just got out of bed." Santana stated, each morning she had awoken with the blonde, she had loathed the chirpiness and excitement that emanated from her, she herself was not a morning person, but then, as she always had done, Brittany smiled sweetly, it was a smile that made Santana melt and forgive even the darkest of sins. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I'm on my way to work and as you have the day off I thought I would stop by and say hi. I couldn't bear the thought of not seeing you today." Brittany said sweetly.

"What time do you start?" Santana asked with narrow eyes and a yawn.

"Nine." Brittany stated simply.

"Are you taking the scenic route or something?" Santana asked with a small laugh.

"Oh no, I don't see anything when I'm driving." The blonde said. Santana opened her mouth to say something only she was flummoxed by the dancer's response, she really had no comeback for that. "Can I please come in?" Brittany asked, her eyelashes fluttering. Santana smiled widely and stepped aside, allowing the blonde to enter before closing the door behind her. When she turned around she was met by a lusty gaze, she watched as Brittany's eyes roamed over her skin and smirked at the concentration painted on the blonde's face. As blue eyes landed on her own brown ones, Brittany blinked and seemingly sprang to life once again. She reached for the hem of Santana's black tank top and pulled her closer.

"Wait." Santana said abruptly.

"What is it?" Brittany asked with concern.

"I have morning breath." The Latina replied.

"I don't care." The blonde shrugged nonchalantly and grabbed a fistful of Santana's top, this time allowing no escape. She latched onto Santana's lips and kissed her sweetly, she had longed to do so since the previous day, a night apart had simply been too much. Santana moaned as Brittany gently pushed her tongue into the Latina's mouth and massaged her tongue. Santana's arms snaked around the other woman's waist, pulling her closer. Brittany's hands found themselves in the Latina's brunette tresses, relishing the feel of silk thread through her fingers. The actress pulled away with reluctance, and smiled. She kissed the tip of Brittany's nose and tucked an errant strand of blonde hair behind Brittany's ear.

"Good morning." Brittany declared.

"This is a good morning." Santana swooned. "But you know I don't think friends do that." She winked. The blonde shrugged in response.

"It's what we do. We did it in High School, so you know, it's kind of the rules." Brittany smiled.

"I love your reasoning." Santana said and hugged the blonde close to her body with an extra squeeze.

"And you know what else we used to do in High School." Brittany began to sway on the spot, moving Santana with her.

"Briiiiiiit," Santana drawled, "We can't do that, not right now, unless you have broken up with Bryan?" she asked hopefully.

"No." Brittany said sadly, "He was being a jerk last night, he wanted us to, you know . . ." the blonde head, motioning her head forward, Santana frowned, she knew exactly what she meant and didn't like the idea at all. "make babies." Brittany concluded.

"I get that. What happened?"

"He grossed me out, I told him to sleep in the spare room. But I'm not sure he did." Brittany said with pondering tone.

"Why do you say that?" Santana asked.

"His car was gone before I left this morning." She answered. "He hasn't got a job today." She explained, "Unless something came up."

"I bet it did." Santana muttered with a sigh.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"Nothing babe." Santana smiled, and placed a reassuring kiss on the dancer's lips. She had absolutely no trust in Bryan whatsoever. "So what do you wanna do for the next couple hours?"

"Hmm I dunno." Brittany pondered. "We could just hang out." She suggested.

"Have you had breakfast?" Santana asked. The blonde shook her head, indicating to the Latina that she hadn't. "Ok, I'll have a quick shower, get dressed and we're gonna get breakfast and eat it on the beach." Brittany's eyes widened with excitement.

"Oooh I like that, I've never done that." She exclaimed.

"You are going to love it." Santana promised.

xoxox

"You're right I do love it." Brittany said finishing her last mouthful of bagel. "I love you." She smiled turning her head toward the brunette who was shrouded in the morning sunlight. Santana hugged her knees tight to her chest and rested her head upon them, her eyes never leaving the blonde beside her. She smiled warmly at her companion.

"And I love you." Santana stated. The beach was fairly quiet this time of the morning however there were still people milling around taking advantage of the glorious sunshine. As much as Santana wanted to snuggle up to her friend, she couldn't. She would have to be content with simply watching her and listening to her, which she concluded was far better than not having Brittany at all. Santana prayed for the day she could be totally herself with Brittany, when she didn't have to pretend any more, although her popularity and notoriety would make it difficult.

"I want to kiss you. And hold you." Brittany said as if reading Santana's mind. "I know we agreed to put it on hold but I can't stay away Santana, it's so hard."

"I know sugar." Santana reached across and patted Brittany's leg before giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"I have to do it San, I'll do it, I'll tell him it's over. I can't stand this anymore." Brittany said. It immediately earned a huge tooth bearing grin, one that had Brittany go weak at the knees. All those poses in magazines had driven the blonde to the brink of insanity, seeing Santana everywhere had been a huge strain on Brittany which had prompted her to seek out the brunette and have her in her life once again. It had seemed so long ago when the dancer made that first phone call to Kurt and look where she was now. So much had changed. Brittany had been on a mission then and had accomplished it. She had spent a wonderful morning with her friend and was now on a new mission. Despite it being the end of a once happy marriage, she knew the grass was so much greener on the other side. Santana pondered the words for a moment before responding vocally.

"Good, because every time you walk away from me and back to him it breaks my heart."

xoxox

On this rare day off, Santana had decided to treat herself and her best friend Quinn to a morning of shopping, followed by a late lunch. She had already spent time with the first lady of her life and it had left her insatiably happy, however hard it had been to wave the dancer off to work. The brunette dumped the bags at her feet as she sat with a big, relieved huff, she kicked off her shoes under the table and stretched her neck to work out the kinks. She picked up the menu and began to peruse, humming as she did so.

"Ok, what is it?" Quinn slammed her menu down onto the table. Santana looked up inquisitively. She lay the menu down gently before pushing her sunglasses up into her hair.

"What is what?" she asked in return.

"This." Quinn said waving her hand around in front of Santana's face. "You're humming, you're smiling, you've not so much said a bad word today. You're happy." The blonde concluded.

"And what?" Santana deflected again.

"What's happened? Why are you happy?"

"I need a reason to be happy?" The brunette frowned.

"You're Santana Lopez, of course you need a reason to be happy. Last I saw of you, you were screaming for Berry's head, what's changed since then?" The blonde asked.

"I guess I just got out of bed the right side this morning." Santana smiled. "Come on Quinn, it's my day off from work, no Berry, no early morning or late night work calls, shopping and lunch with my best friend on this glorious day, let me have my moment." She explained. Although Quinn was her best friend and she usually told her everything that was going on in her life, she had promised Brittany she wouldn't say anything about their budding relationship until the blonde had sorted things out her end. Quinn eyed her suspiciously.

"Riiiight," she drawled, almost disbelieving of the brunette's words. Santana rolled eyes.

"Just hurry up and decide, I'm hungry." She smiled, picking up her menu once again.

Moments later a waiter arrived and the two friends placed their orders. As he walked away, Santana stretched out and began to worship the warm sun that was beating down. Quinn took the opportunity to check her cell phone. As Santana's assistant, she had to keep up-to-date with all things Santana. She occasionally sneaked in the odd text to Puck and updated her own Twitter page. She was doing the latter when she inadvertently let out a surprised "ooooh." Santana's eyes flashed open and she squinted against the sunlight, eager to know what had Quinn so enthralled.

"What is it?" Santana asked.

"Perez has tweeted about Rachel Berry, it says, 'Rachel Berry's beau sure has taken a shine to her.' Ooh and there's a picture." Quinn said, she tapped on the link and waited patiently for it to load.

"Who is it?" Santana asked impatiently.

"I don't know yet, it's loading." The blonde hissed.

"Berry's dating?" the brunette wondered aloud.

"Hmm, she has been disappearing a lot lately." Quinn surmised.

"And here I thought she was trying to stay out of my way." Santana laughed.

"Ohmygod." Quinn gasped as she looked at the cell phone in her hand.

"What?" Santana reached across the table and swiped the phone from her friend's hand, "Give that here." She ordered. The brunette sat back down in her seat, again squinting as the sun was in her eyes, she manoeuvred the phone around in her hand until she could see the image on the screen. ".God." She said, slower than Quinn had gushed previously. ".God." she repeated. "Shit." If it was possible, Santana got closer to the screen and shunted her head sideways slightly. ".God." she said again.

"You said that already." Quinn snapped, "What is it now?" she asked, addressing the last of Santana's exclamations.

"The background." Santana said, she looked up at Quinn with a pensive face, "It looks familiar, it . . ." It was Quinn's turn to snatch the phone from the brunette's grasp.

"Ohmygod, it's the VIP lounge. Here!" Quinn squealed. Both women snapped their heads to the side, looking through the windows and into the bar.

"What time did he post that?" Santana asked, her eyes not wavering.

"Twelve minutes ago." Quinn confirmed. Both heads turned slowly until the two women were looking at one another.

"I'm going in." Santana said as she rose slowly from her seat.

"I got your back Lopez." Quinn said with a nod.

"Jeez Quinn, you've watched too much of The Precinct." Santana snorted, now standing beside the table, frowning at her friend.

"I have no choice, it's your damn show." The blonde laughed. She turned serious in a fraction of a second, "Now get your ass in there Lopez." She ordered. Santana rolled her eyes and strolled casually into the bar, her eyes took a moment to adjust to the lack of lighting. She was familiar with this place, it was stylish and upmarket, but not too snobby or highbrow, it was popular amongst the younger population of Hollywood. Santana recognised a few of the patrons, she nodded her head, greeted with 'hi' or 'hello' as she passed until she reached her destination. Santana took a deep breath before turning the corner. Her eyes were seeing a familiar image, one which she had seen moments before on the screen of Quinn's cell phone. Rachel Berry was sprawled across the booth at the back of the room doing what could only be described as canoodling, Santana thought. She shuddered, seeing Rachel like this was positively worthy of vomiting, but right now the Latina couldn't think about that, she had other things on her mind. She took the cell phone from the pocket of her casual beige linen trousers, bringing it up in front of her face, she rapidly found the camera and mere seconds before pressing the button, she called out, "Say cheese!" as a quick warning, leaving no time for the subjects to scramble. Two shocked faces lit up from the flash, only to be consumed by the dimness of the room once again. A smug smile graced the lips of the Latina as she sauntered over to the couple.

"Santana!" Rachel yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I don't think you're in a position to ask that question." Santana addressed the other woman before turning her attention to her companion, "What do you think Bryan?" Santana cocked her head to the side, "Actually don't answer that, I don't care what you think. You clearly don't think using your brain anyway." She smirked.

"Santana please . . ." Bryan begged, sitting up straight. Santana was taken aback at the desperate tone in the guy's voice.

"Please what?" Santana asked, suddenly feeling ten feet tall, "Please don't hit you? Please don't tell Brittany?" the brunette shrugged. "Nice shiner by the way, it hasn't quite disappeared yet has it?"

"She doesn't need to find out." Bryan said.

"Oh I think she might find out anyway." Santana responded. "You see, I'm not the only one to witness your PDA."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked quickly.

"Check your Twitter sweetheart." Santana winked and turned on her heel. "Now if you'll excuse me, my lunch is getting cold." And with that parting comment she left a bewildered Rachel Berry and adulterous Bryan. This day was becoming better and better, the brunette thought as she headed back out into the sunshine.


	15. Chapter 15

Two startled yet disgruntled faces watched as the Latina strolled away, her hips swaying in triumph. Rachel whipped out her cell phone quickly and began the inevitable twitter search.

"She's gonna tell Brit." Bryan said in a panic.

"It doesn't matter if she does tell her Bryan, Brittany is going to find out regardless." Rachel said, turning the display of her phone toward Bryan, the picture of the two of them kissing prevalent across the world wide web. "You need to make a choice, I can't keep doing this. You either fight for your marriage or you leave Brittany and choose me." Rachel demanded. Her lover sighed deeply, the lines on his brow evident of his thoughts and tribulations. "Do you? Love her?" The musical star asked, it was a question she had posed several times before but never felt she received a truthful answer.

Bryan remained silent for a short while before speaking, "I love her. I don't think I'm in love with her anymore." He answered, Rachel could see this was Bryan stripped back, he had been exposed now, there was no point in hiding for much longer. "See, when I met Brit on tour, we clicked right away. I could see she was hurting from a previous relationship, she said as much, but never really talked about it. So I helped her forget, we had fun and I became besotted with her and I proposed one drunken evening." He said, smiling at the memory. Rachel was quite content listening to Bryan's story. "I had planned a long engagement so we could get to know each other better, but her parents coerced us into a quick wedding, I never really understood why. I guess I just figured they were happy her little girl was happy. It was a small, intimate wedding in Lima." Bryan paused and looked to the petite brunette who nodded in encouragement for him to continue. "We only invited our families, Brittany didn't want anything too elaborate, she was even unsure of having the wedding in Lima, but again, her parents insisted and Brittany being Brittany, bowed down to them. She does anything for them." He explained. Rachel knew this to be true, despite how the blonde had behaved or acted at school, she was the picture of innocence and obedience at home.

Bryan bypassed the remains of his spring water and picked up Rachel's bottle of beer and poured it into his glass, he adjusted his position on the couch and took a sip. He had learnt his lesson from the last time he drank alcohol, yet here he was on a sofa, smooching with Rachel Berry and now he was out of excuses, one drink would not make any difference.

"You can't keep sleeping with me then going home to Brittany, it's not fair on either of us. You told me you loved me and now you're telling me you don't even love her, so how hard can it be?" Rachel posed the question.

"It's not easy walking away from a two year marriage Rachel." He stated, "Especially when it's Brittany, and when she still loves me."

"Are you sure about that? Brittany's not as innocent as she has you to believe." Rachel said with a snarky smile.

"What do you mean?" Bryan asked with a frown.

"There's something about Brittany that you clearly don't know about." Rachel offered.

"What?" Bryan asked perplexed.

"You know the previous relationship that made her hurt so much?"

"Yeah."

"It broke her Bryan. It completely tore her apart, she took off and I guess it's some time after that she met you. I'm not saying she doesn't love you Bryan, but I'm fairly certain you were an easy distraction for her. I mean that in the nicest possible way." The brunette offered with a pat on her companion's knee.

"What happened?" Bryan asked, frustrated that Rachel would not get to the point.

"It all started in High School. Brittany was quite the slut," Bryan opened his mouth to protest but was quickly silenced by Rachel's voice, "she was a cheerleader. She and Santana had a reputation to uphold and their sole motive was to rule the school. And Quinn, she was a Cheerio too and look what happened to her!" Rachel giggled unnervingly. "But there was one person who was Brittany's other half, who Brittany would always go home to, one person who Brittany was so in love with." Rachel continued as if reading from a story book. "They had been friends for years and it kind of started off as friends with benefits, but it became so much more and they were inseparable. They belonged together, anyone could see that. When it came to choosing College, Brittany decided it was time she needed to become independent, that she had to prove she could live her own life and it broke them both. It didn't make sense then, and it still doesn't make sense now because when you look at them, they still belong together."

"Still? Why does it need to make sense now? " Bryan asked. "Who was he? Is he around now? Is it Mike Chang?" he fired in quick succession.

"No, not Mike, not he." Rachel smirked. "She."

xoxox

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Quinn asked as she shovelled a fork full of salad leaves into her mouth. Santana shrugged she popped a French fry into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

"He's an asshole. are so fucking behind Brittany's back, he was all over her, it was disgusting" Santana said pulling a face. She took a sip of her cola before continuing. "I took a photo." She smirked. "Brit's going to find out and I'm pretty sure that will be the end of their marriage." Quinn nodded in understanding.

"That explains why you're so chirpy. It doesn't explain why you were so happy earlier though. You're a lot of things Santana, but psychic is not one of them, you couldn't have foreseen this. Something else is going on." She smiled. Santana shrugged once again.

"I have nothing to say." She took a big bite from the burger in her hands.

"I can't understand how you can eat all that junk and still look that good." She said, moving a lettuce leaf on her plate with her fork.

"It's a gift." Santana laughed. She glanced sideways, the smile fell from her face as a bulky figure came storming toward her. "Oh shit." She whispered, she picked up the napkin from her lap and placed in on the table and stood tentatively, the figure coming closer and at speed. The Latina put out her hands in attempt to ward off the intruder. She looked fleetingly at Quinn who wore a look of surprise on her face. Before she could look back she felt a sharp pain in the side of her head as a fist connected with her temple, she flew backwards, landing on the floor with a thud, every ounce of her being ached from the impact of connecting with the ground. Her head pounded, she felt dizzy and light headed, and felt a warm thick liquid oozing down the side of her face. The sun and blue sky disappeared from above as a shadow loomed over her. She could see it was Bryan, she knew he was shouting at her, but the words just would not penetrate her brain, her hearing was muffled. The brunette knew there was a huge kafuffle but all she could focus on was the ringing in her ears and sheer pain she was experiencing. The Latina tried to focus, she was beginning to hear voices again, broken parts of conversation.

"Are you . . . police . . ."

" . . . she . . . Brittany . . . my wife . . ."

"Nothing's happened . . . married . . . Santana . . . respects . . ."

The broken conversation she could hear was between Quinn and Bryan, she was aware of that much. Santana closed her eyes, wondering why no one had tended to her, she was quite clearly hurt, it was one of those moments Santana felt all the attention should be on her, only this time she was actually concerned for her own health, it was not a vein or self righteous moment that would usually have her begging for attention. She felt a hand on her forehead and flickered her eyelids open, 'Berry?' she thought, 'what the hell?'

"Ohmygod you're bleeding. I'm so sorry Santana this is all my fault." She heard, she could only imagine the look on her own face, it must have been a mix of horror and intrigue. The Latina reached her hand up to the wound on her face and winced as her fingers slid over the open cut and bruised area. She pulled her hand away and frowned with concern when she saw the dark red liquid on her fingers. "Do you need an ambulance?" Rachel asked. "I'm going to call an ambulance." She stated without waiting for an answer. Santana rolled over onto her side, she felt a sudden urge to just sleep.

"Brittany." She breathed, "I want Brittany." She scrambled onto her knees and clung to the chair beside her, urging her muscles to work. Her head throbbed, Bryan sure packed a punched, wondering if his hands were bigger than her head, Santana mused. She winced as she got to her feet. Quinn rushed to her side as the Latina began to sway.

"Sit down." The blonde ordered. Santana glared at her friend and had no choice as her legs began to give way. She slumped into the chair and gathered herself. A few deep breaths later, she found herself on her feet again. The brunette clenched her jaw and squared up to her attacker who was a good six inches taller than her.

"Why?" Santana asked. She stood firm with her hands on her hips. She didn't wait for an answer, instead carried on, "Why would you do that to the sweetest, most caring girl on the planet? What is the matter with you?" She asked prodding him in the chest with his finger. "I don't like you Bryan. But you've hurt Brittany."

"Have I?" he asked in return. "Because I know about you, you're disgusting. You're a bad influence on Brittany. She's not like you Santana, she married me and she's my wife."

"You've cheated on her ass hole. She deserves better than you."

"What, like you?" Bryan snorted.

"I've never hurt her and never will." Santana said.

"You won't ever get a chance to, she's staying with me." Bryan retorted.

"Excuse me? You just told me you were leaving Brittany." Rachel interrupted. Santana glared at the other girl before quickly realising what she had said.

"Not now Rachel." Bryan said through gritted teeth, he leaned in closer to Santana, the girl not wavering despite Bryan's close proximity. "Brittany is my wife. Period." Santana sighed and rolled her eyes. "You are nothing Santana. You can't bear to see Brittany happy. You had your chance, now leave my wife alone." He as good as yelled. As Santana mentally prepared herself to attack once again, a cell phone rang. All heads shot to the source of the ringing, it was coming from Santana's pocket, she frowned, tempted to ignore it. She pulled it from her pocket and looked perplexingly at the screen. Looking up to Quinn, she shrugged.

"It's Mike." She said. Hitting the answer button she put the phone to her ear. Rachel seized the opportunity and marched toward Bryan, her face set, serious and angry. She thumped him in the chest.

"You're a bully and a coward Bryan. You can't stand the thought that Brittany may have a happier life with Santana. You don't love Brittany, you love me. You told me." She hissed. She looked up at Bryan, he was barely paying attention to her, his eyes trained on the pacing Latina, one hand holding the phone at her ear, the other on her forehead. Quinn was looking at her nervously, the look on Santana's face was pained and concentrated. She hit the call end button and dropped her arms to her sides, she looked forlornly at Quinn, a questioning look upon her features. Nervously, Santana looked at Bryan.

"It's Brittany, she's collapsed, she's on her way to Cedars-Sinai." Santana explained calmly.

"What? How? What happened?" Bryan asked in quick succession.

"I don't know, Mike said she'd been dancing when she complained of stomach cramps, then she sat down for a bit with some of the dancers and when she got up again she just collapsed. She's still unconscious." The Latina replied her voice wavering, she was terribly worried about the woman she loved, coupled with the pounding headache and split brow, she was holding up remarkably well considering. She turned to Quinn who had thrown some cash onto the table, grabbed their belongings and was ready for Santana to say the word. The brunette nodded and they were on their way, not sparing a second thought for Brittany's husband and his mistress who were left staring confusingly at one another.


	16. Chapter 16

She paced up and down the corridor, concern and worry plastered across her features. However many times she had sat down she had shot straight back up again, unable to rest, unable to stop the tirade of emotions that poured through her. She was the one Brittany wanted to be with, the one Brittany loved, yet it was the blonde's husband who was now sat at her bedside. Santana had waited for hours for a chance to see Brittany, she had been rushed into theatre shortly after arriving at the hospital, it was explained to the blonde's 'entourage' that Brittany had suffered a ruptured spleen and had been rushed into surgery. Santana was practically pulling her hair out, she wanted nothing more than to see Brittany and whisper soothing words of encouragement and love. It had also taken a tremendous amount of persuasion on Quinn's part to have Santana have her wound seen too. Several stitches, pain killers and an x-ray later, the brunette was back pacing the clinical, white corridors.

She found herself staring wistfully out of a window, the sun was setting, the sky was an incredible array of pinks and oranges. Santana sighed, her mind flashing back to earlier in the day when Brittany had surprised her with an impromptu early morning visit. She smiled sadly at the memory of them sitting on the beach, unable to touch one another, kiss one another, all they could do was stare longingly. Santana was unaware of the woman standing next to her until she felt a warm hand on her arm. She jumped slightly, turning to see deep concerned brown eyes. Santana was somewhat stunned by what she saw, it was so unexpected. She glared slightly, not trusting her voice to speak, hoping the message of wanting an explanation would get across. It did.

"We can help each other." Santana crossed her arms across her chest, narrowed her eyes and turned so she was fully facing her companion. "When she wakes up, she's going to see her husband. Her lying, cheating husband and he is going to pretend everything is alright. She deserves better than that Santana. I know you want to be in there with her, I can see you still love her." Santana shrugged again.

"He was with you last night wasn't he?" The Latina asked, turning away, not looking at the shorter girl. Rachel frowned, unable to fathom the words.

"H-how did you know?" Santana turned to look at Rachel, she raised an eyebrow before speaking.

"Brittany said Bryan was being an ass again and told him to sleep in the spare room, only when she got up this morning she said it looked like the bed hadn't been slept in." Santana explained. "I don't get it Rachel, I don't understand what game he's playing."

"He's not in love with her Santana. He told me he loved me and would leave her." Rachel explained. Santana sighed heavily, put her hands on her hips and turned to face the window once again.

"How can anybody treat Brittany like that." It was a statement, rather than a question, it baffled her beyond belief that Bryan could treat Brittany in such a way. The irony was that Santana had once been just like that. Never with Brittany however, the blonde was always at the centre of her universe and made it her life's mission to never hurt the dancer. She believed it was for that reason that when Brittany left her, it was the most incredible painful experience of her life and changed her outlook on pretty much everything. She refused to get close or open up to anyone. She had constructed a barrier as large as the Hoover Dam. No one would get through. Since Brittany, Santana hadn't had a single relationship, she dated, she had sex, but it never meant anything, she wouldn't let it. The Latina found it very difficult to trust anyone, not only because of the hurt but her new found fame also. Santana was wary of people's motives, she had become even more guarded and so gained a reputation of being somewhat 'difficult'. Her friends knew otherwise. It was Quinn and Puck that had become her family, they were her best friends, and other than her immediate family, the only people she could trust. Until Brittany found her way into the brunette's life once again. Piece by piece, Santana's wall was crumbling, before tumbling down in a spectacular crescendo. And it was all Brittany's fault. Brittany told Santana she loved her. The brunette felt she could spontaneously combust, she felt like she was walking on air and despite the added complication that Brittany was married, she knew that one day they would be together again. Yet here she was in an almost impossible situation not knowing what was going to happen, if Brittany was ok. There had been complications in surgery, the ruptured spleen had become life threatening and the blonde had been resuscitated on the table. It had scared Santana considerably to learn this information and was more anxious than ever to see the dancer, however, a particular husband was making it an impossible task.

"How can you feel that way about Bryan after everything he has done?"

"It's not really any of his fault Santana, he's in a loveless marriage and I dare say alcohol has provided him with poor judgement. When you found us this afternoon he downed my beer. He's misunderstood and deep down is a good guy. Brittany must have seen something in him." Rachel explained. Santana sighed and rolled her eyes, if Rachel Berry wanted him, she could damn well have him. More the fool her, the Latina thought.

"What's your plan?" Santana asked.

"I don't actually have one. But you want to get in there and see Brittany, so we need to figure out a way to draw him away from the room."

"Oh shit." A distracted Santana said, not for the first time that day. Rachel watched as the Latina's eyes grew wider, her arms slowly unfolded, her shoulders were set and she held her head high. Rachel turned in time to see Brittany's parents marching towards them.

"Oh." Was all the petite brunette could muster. "Plan B then." She muttered.

"We didn't even have a plan A." Santana said through gritted teeth and a forced smile.

"Then we use them." Rachel threw back over her shoulder. "Look what Bryan's done, to Brittany, to you. No one wants to see their daughter cheated upon and married to a thug."

"For once I actually agree with you Berry." Santana concluded as she was met with the thunderous faces of Mr and Mrs Brittany. It was what Santana had affectionately named Brittany's parents since she first met them all those years ago and as the girls had grown closer, she would refer to them as Mom and Dad number two, for they had become a huge part of her life.

"Santana." Brittany's Mom Valerie was visibly upset, seeing Santana's face had brought a tirade of emotions to the older woman's features. She hesitated before taking the girl's shoulders and wrapping her in a hug. There were no other words once they parted, just a polite nod from Brittany's father Ray. It was a strange meeting, it had been a long five years since they had seen one another and it had not been the best of partings, but there remained a bond and Santana intended to take advantage of that.

"Where is she?" Valerie asked. Santana motioned with her head toward the door of Brittany's private room. "Bryan?"

"He's in there with her." Rachel answered upon seeing the disdain on Santana's face.

"What happened to your face Santana?" Ray asked, he stepped closer, inspecting the Latina's wound. She suddenly felt like a twelve year old girl again and shrunk away from the taller, more stocky man.

"Your son in law hit her." A voice from nowhere beamed at a higher volume. Brittany's parents spun around, Santana and Rachel peered around the human obstructions and gawped at a confident blonde, hands firmly placed on hips, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Quinn dear, whatever are you talking about?" Valerie asked. Ray stared intently, his brow furrowed.

"Golden boy Bryan, isn't as perfect as you think he is." She answered with great pleasure, she strode confidently towards them. "Look at Santana's face." She said. "He did that to her."

"But why would he?" Valerie asked with confusion. Ray turned around to face the Latina.

"Did you do something to Brittany?" Ray asked, his eyes as cold as steel.

"What? No!" Santana snapped. "It was the other way around. Your precious Bryan was cheating on your daughter." She raised her voice, deflecting the attention from herself and the real reason as to how she came about her injury.

"It's true." Rachel said. "He was cheating with me." She admitted. She met the gaze of the two stern faces before her, determination set in both their eyes. Valerie broke contact and looked at Santana.

"Have you seen her?" she asked the actress.

"No." Santana shook her head. "He won't let me. He won't leave her."

"Does she know?" Ray asked.

"I don't think so." The Latina concluded. She wanted to add that Brittany didn't actually love Bryan any more, but that would just be an added complication her parents could do without.

"I need to see her." Valerie said and headed toward the door.

"I'll be right there," Ray called after her, "don't say anything to Bryan, I'll sort it out." Valerie nodded as she opened the door quietly and shuffled into the room. Ray stepped into Santana's personal space once again and took her elbow, leading her away from Rachel and out of ear shot. Quinn took a similar action with the petite brunette, deciding the two had a lot to catch up on, she guided Rachel away for a coffee.

"She called me when she got the job on the movie. She was so happy and didn't stop talking about you Santana." Ray began. "I was surprised when she mentioned you and you were working together. But at the same time I wasn't surprised at all, I can't explain it and to be quite honest I don't know what the hell has been going on here, but my main priority is my daughter."

"Mine too." Santana sighed with sad eyes and finally took a seat, the emotions and fatigue finally defeating her. It was all she could do not to cry.

"Santana." Ray began, taking a seat next to his daughter's friend. "I think there are a few things you should know about what happened when you left for college." He said openly, albeit somewhat hesitantly.

"I know about the baby." Santana said sadly, her eyes lifting briefly to meet familiar blue eyes. Ray placed a hand on Santana's knee.

"We treated you badly, you didn't deserve that. It wasn't Brittany's decision, it was mine. When we found out our little Brittany was pregnant, we panicked. We didn't deal with the whole situation very well and broke so many hearts in the process."

"I couldn't understand why she would leave me." The Latina said.

"When we asked her who the baby belonged to, she was adamant it was yours." Ray said with a small smile, "You know what Brittany can be like. She told us she loved you and people should only have babies with people they love. We knew you girls were close and maybe were more than friends, but Valerie and I hadn't realised just how serious you two had become."

"So you broke us up?" Santana asked incredulously.

"We reacted badly and blamed you for being a bad influence on our girl. We're her parents Santana, what were we supposed to do?"

"She was 18, let her figure it out for herself, better yet, let us deal with it together as a couple. We were so in love Ray and that may be difficult for you to hear, but it's the truth. I would do anything for Brit, and I would never hurt her." The Latina explained.

"She's been a different person the last five years without you in her life Santana, she was more solemn. She's Brittany when you are around. I just hope that you can understand or at least forgive us for what we did." Ray said with complete honesty.

"I can't understand it Ray and I don't think I ever will. I'm just grateful she came back." Santana too was compelled to speak with truth.

"It must have been hard seeing her again." Ray stated.

"It was, I had just about gone numb after hurting for so long and she shows up, married, wanting to be friends. It was another kick in the gut I had to deal with, but I figured having Brittany in my life as a friend was better than not having her in my life at all." Santana offered. "She was different, a little and then the more time we spent together, the more she became the Brittany I used to know and . . ." she was going to say 'love' but thought better of it, her statement hung in the air.

"I can see that now." Ray revealed, "I can tell in the tone of her voice in her phone calls. All she talks about is you and the job and how much fun she's having, seldom does she speak of Bryan. If I didn't know any better I would say Brittany was beginning to feel something for you again Santana."

"You should get in there, you need to see your daughter, I need you to tell me how she is." Santana said, nodding toward the hospital door, avoiding Ray's sentiments.

"I'm glad we talked Santana, it's been a long time coming."

"Too long." Santana said sadly.

"Why don't you come with me?" Ray said holding out a hand. Santana looked up into the warm honest eyes. "She would want you there."

"Yes, thank you." The actress replied, taking the offered hand. She stood to join the taller man and followed him closely through the door of the private room that had separated her from her love for a number of agonising hours.

Santana held her breath as she walked in behind Ray, her shoulders were slumped, she didn't know what to expect when she got in there. Her first priority was Brittany, but equally she knew Bryan was still in there. He was her husband and her next of kin as he had pointed out on a number of occasions. Santana was convinced she had never rolled her eyes or huffed so much as she had that afternoon. But now here she was, finally making her way into the surprisingly bright room, she had imagined dank grey walls, subdued lighting and machines everywhere. The walls were bright, three white, one a calming baby blue which reminded her of Brittany's eyes, the lights bright enough to depict daylight, however there were the machines she had envisioned. Her eyes then lay upon the blonde in the bed. Santana gasped when she saw her, her hand flew to her mouth, her heart slowed, she could hold it in no longer, the tears spilled and sneaked down her cheeks. Brittany was paler than she had ever been, looking so fragile and lost in the hospital sheets. The beep of the heart monitor distracted the brunette for a moment and speeded up a little.

"Brittany." Santana breathed, her hand outstretching to touch the blonde's own cold hand. The beep on the monitor settled once again. Brittany's parents looked at one another across the bed, a knowing gleam passing across their eyes.

"I want her out." A voice said from the corner of the room. Ray turned and walked towards Bryan, Santana and Valerie watched, the Latina inadvertently squeezing her secret lover's hand. "I want her out Ray, she doesn't belong here." Bryan said slightly louder.

"You don't get to decide anything concerning Brittany anymore. We know what you did." Ray said, towering over his son in law like a disciplined high school Principal.

"And you believe that dyke slut?" Bryan seethed, trying to muster a scolding insult.

"Don't call her that." Ray said, "Santana has been a part of our family a lot longer than you." He challenged.

"Did you know that in high school Santana corrupted your daughter and turned her into a lesbian?"

"Santana didn't corrupt anyone, Brittany is her own person and followed her heart. They loved each other Bryan, don't ever trivialise their relationship." Ironic, Santana thought, Ray had as good as admitted he too had belittled their relationship all those years ago. However, Ray was a good man and had admitted his error, Bryan would never do that.

"I'm still Brittany's husband and until she says otherwise there's nothing you can do about it. What will she say if she wakes up and I'm not here, her husband is not at her bedside, how will you explain that?" Bryan huffed. All eyes darted to the bed as the sound of stirring and mild groan of pain rang out. The blonde's head was moving side to side, anguish was visible on her face. Ray grabbed Bryan by his collar and forced him toward the door.

"Get a doctor." Valerie pleaded. Santana took the seat beside Brittany's bed, her hand never leaving the blonde's.

"Shhh." Santana cooed, brushing her free hand over Brittany's forehead and into her blonde hair, stroking it soothingly. The blonde stilled slightly, her eyelids began to flutter, all eyes were again focused on the patient.

"S-S- Santana." Brittany stuttered, her voice struggling from her dry throat.

"Here have some water sweetie." Valerie said pouring a glass of water and placing a straw into the glass.

"Mom?" Brittany said, her head following the voice, she struggled to open her eyes, her focus was wavering. She felt the straw touch her lips and took a sip of the cool liquid. The blonde could only make out shapes before her. One of her hands felt heavy, restricted, she squeezed, earning a gentle squeeze in return. "Santana." She said again, this time a statement of affirmation rather than a question.

"I'm here Brittany." The brunette beamed, her dried tears now covered by fresh ones, she let out a small chuckle as the blonde's head stilled and let out a little snore indicating she had fallen back asleep.

"Here." Valerie reached across the bed and passed Santana a tissue.

"Thank you Valerie." Santana smiled warmly as she took the proffered handkerchief. She glanced back towards the door. Bryan and Ray had stood, watching the exchange. A look of confusion passed over the sound engineer's face. As realisation dawned and he opened his mouth, Ray opened the door and shoved the tall brute through it, following him and closing the door behind them.

"He hit you because he found out about your past with Brittany didn't he?" Valerie enquired quietly. Santana nodded meekly.

"Yeah, after I found out he had been sleeping with someone else."

"It sounds complicated." Valerie stated.

"I think it is." Santana sighed. She gazed at Brittany, she wanted her to wake up so badly to tell everyone she didn't love Bryan and that they could both run off into the sunset and live happily every after. But Santana knew all too well, real life never happened like that.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I. LOVE. YOU. GUYS. I also love this chapter, it's my favourite, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

Ow my head. I'll just move a little, ow my stomach, what the hell? It's all dark in here. Am I blind? I can't see anything. I can hear a noise, what is that? It's like a beeping, yeah it is, it's beeping. Ok that's weird. Am I dreaming, oh no, I haven't been abducted by aliens again have I? I could really do without that. They really messed me up the last time. My eyes feel heavy. Oh maybe my eyes are closed. I can hear something else, is that, is that snoring? It's not really bad snoring like Bryan's snoring, it's like a light snoring, just a bit heavy breathing I guess, just like Santana used to. Santana. Oh Santana, and Bryan and why is my life such a mess? And why are my eyes still closed and why can't I move? And my whole body hurts. I need to open my eyes, I need to see what's going on. Hold on. I remember a bit. Mom and Santana and voices. And Santana. Is Santana here?

"Santana?" Oh that didn't sound too good. My mouth is all dry and my throat hurts. I'm so tired. Ok here goes, did they glue my eyes closed or what? And stretch, ok, a bit of light, it's fuzzy, but now I know my eyes were closed, I'm not blind, at least I don't think so. Let's try a bit more. Ok yeah, that's good, they're open right? My eyes are open? There's light I can see light. There's a shape I can see a dark person shaped shape. Who is that? There's another one. Oh this is just like when the aliens took me. I don't want them to be aliens. Oh now see I'm crying, like a baby, I can't show weakness. I will not cry. Oh I'm crying. I just want Santana to hold me and tell me everything is going to be alright.

"Santana." Wow my voice sounds really different. Wait didn't I say that already?

"I'm here Brittany." Ohmygod, ohmygod.

"Santana?" Oh jeez, I'm crying again, I can't see fudge through my watery eyes. I want to see Santana, go away tears, go away.

"Brittany, sweetheart, can you hear me?"

"Mom?" I know it's her voice, I can feel her here. I miss my Mom so much when she's not here.

"Take it easy pumpkin."

"Daddy?" Oh now all the people I love are here. But something's not right. I need to see properly, I'll rub my eyes, oh wait. My hands feel like they are tied. I'll just squeeze a bit. That feels like Santana's warm hand. Oh yes, it's Santana, no one else strokes my hand like that. Ok blink Brittany, blink. That's better. Oh, it looks like . . . "Where am I?"

"You're in hospital sweetie." Mom, I can see my Mom, wow, she looks older since the last time I saw her. Not too much though, she's still so beautiful. Speaking of beautiful, where is she? I'll just move. Wow, there she is, my beautiful, beautiful Santana.

"San." I'm smiling now, I can still feel the tears on my face, but she's here, she's with me, she's holding my hand.

"Hey you." I love her voice, it drives me insane, well I guess more insane than I already am, she just turns me to mush. I can't believe she was out of my life for so long. Oh that feels nice, I love when she strokes my head, this is what dogs must feel like, they have the best lives. Where was I? Oh right Santana, I can't wait till we can be together again. Oh crap, that's right.

"Where's Bryan?" Oh that didn't go down well. Santana's taking her hand away, she's not looking at me anymore. She's looking at my Dad. And now Dad's looking at my Mom and Mom's looking at Dad and Santana is getting up. No wait, San, don't go. I don't care about Bryan, I just . . . "San." I say, my hand is reaching out. She's turning around again. Ohmygod, what happened to her face. Ouchie, it hurts to frown, I feel like I have one hell of a hangover. "San." I say it again and she's coming closer again. She's just about close enough so I make the extra effort, ow, ow, ow I'm stretching, ow goddamn that hurts like hell, I need to reach. There, I have her hand again. "Your face." It's all I can manage because my throat is still dry and sore.

"Do you need some water?" Santana asks me. I feel my head nodding. I'm not sure I told it to do that, but that's what it's doing. There's Mom, in front of my face with a glass of water and a straw. She's so cute. I love Mom. Oh that feels good, it's nice and cold and my throat feels much better.

"Thanks Mom." I smile at her, she looks worried, she has a funny look in her eyes and now she's looking at Santana. Oh right, what happened to "your face." I guess I spoke that last bit out loud because Santana's got that funny look again. I hate that someone has hurt her. She's always been so good at protecting me and now she's hurt and I couldn't be there to protect her. She's looking at Dad again. Jeez, I'm not stupid, "Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Wow, I sound mean, and that was a lot of words.

What's that pain in my stomach? Argh, that's not good, not good. I must be making a lot of noise because suddenly there's a nurse and a doctor and someone is playing with my drip and the doctor is looking at the clipboard and has a serious look on his face. There's a lot I don't know right now and it's all so confusing. I'm looking at Santana, she keeps me calm, she's looking at me too. I can see she is worried and scared. I don't like my Santana looking like that. What if my parents have told her this is it, this is her last chance to see me because I'm married and Bryan is my husband and my future is with him? When they found out about us the last time they weren't very nice. But something's happened I can feel it. Santana is hurt and Bryan's not here and the looks my Mom and Dad and Santana keep giving each other is giving me a headache. She's still looking at me. I can hear the doctor umm-ing and arh-ing. I don't feel too bad now. Actually I feel like I'm floating, I can't feel the pain anymore, this is awesome. Oh Santana don't look like that. I know Mom and Dad are here. I don't care. "I love you." I know I'm saying it as the words leave my mouth. Santana's smiling a little and then a lot. Ohmygod, is she? Santana's crying. Now I know I'm smiling, I made Santana cry. In a good way and it feels freaking awesome. Oh wait, I hope it's not the drugs making me feel that? No it can't be, Santana has always made me feel so magical. I'm holding out my hand, I miss her when she's not touching me. Oh how miserable I felt all these years. Bryan just kinda temporarily filled the void, though no one could ever replace Santana, my beautiful Santana. I'm glad she doesn't hate me, I wouldn't blame her if she hated me. But now she loves me again. She's holding my hand and her face is coming closer, I love those big brown eyes. I close my eyes when her lips touch my forehead. It's the best medicine.

Crap. I think I fell asleep again. I feel better than the last time I woke up I know that for sure and I'm a lot less confused now. I'm in a hospital. My Mom and Dad and Santana are here, or were here anyway. Ok, let's concentrate on the hospital bit. Think, think, what do I remember? I was dancing on the movie set. That's right. I had some difficult moves, oh that's right it was so funny, we all kinda fell over into a pile, everyone was laughing so hard. That was so funny. Mike was not laughing, that made us laugh harder. I was in such a good mood, I was so happy. I'm so glad I went to see Santana on the way to work this morning, I knew I wouldn't see her at work so I just had to drop in and say hey and then she surprised me with breakfast on the beach that was so sweet. I can still see the look in her eyes when I told her I loved her and then she told me she loved me too and the sun was rising and it was just perfect except we couldn't touch each other, not how we wanted to anyway. I know I said we had to stay away from each other while I sorted things out with Bryan, but I couldn't. Every day he was making it impossible to care for him, it took a lot, but I realised he was an ass. Santana tried so hard to be my friend and support our marriage and I truly love her for that, but me and Santana, we're Brittany and Santana, I knew I still loved her and I think I knew she loved me and when it all came out again, I felt stuck but I knew I had to do something. Bryan kissing Rachel was the perfect excuse, he really didn't care about my feelings, he never asked me what I thought and what I wanted and Santana did, she's the most selfless person I know. With me anyway. Oh she makes me laugh how she is with other people. Anyway where was I? Once I decided I wanted Santana, I just couldn't keep away from her, I couldn't not touch her, not tell her I loved her. And now, now I'm aching to give all of myself to her, though I think it might be a while yet, damn I hurt so bad. Oh right. I was dancing again, we got back into the routine and my stomach hurt like hell so I had to sit down for a bit. I tried to shrug it off, I've danced through pain before. But then I stood up and now I don't remember anything. Just that I'm here. Oh right, still here, guess I should open my eyes again right? Oh yeah, good choice, there's my sleeping beauty. I just want to touch, her hair feels so good, I love how my fingers feel in her hair. My life should just be so simple. It used to be. But now it's not.

She stirred a little, was slightly confused and dazed, she had been dozing in a light sleep although enough to dream. It had started on the beach where they had been that morning, only this time they were happy and carefree, running around, chasing one another, rolling around play fighting in the sand, it was perfect. As Brittany had leaned in for a kiss, she felt a softness in her hair, a slight massage of her scalp, it had felt too real to be a dream anymore. She groaned slightly as she lifted her heavy head, the painkillers from earlier wearing off, her head was beginning to throb once again, the cut to her brow stung. She sighed as the fingers worked the tension away. Santana lifted her head, she winced at the light before her eyes softened when they landed on a smiling Brittany.

"Hey." Santana said with a yawn.

"Hey." Brittany repeated.

"I was just dreaming of you." The brunette blushed.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Santana said without elaborating. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit in the stomach with a battering ram." Brittany giggled as she pictured herself in that situation. Santana smiled, knowing exactly what was going through the blonde's head.

"You've been through quite an ordeal."

"What happened?" Brittany asked. "I just remember the pain in my tummy and then nothing." She explained.

"Your spleen ruptured Brit." Santana began, she took a deep breath before continuing, "They took you into theatre, they had to operate to fix it." The brunette's tone shifted, she readjusted her position in the seat and took Brittany's hand with the two of hers and held it tightly.

"They fixed it right?" Brittany asked, wary of the sadness on Santana's face. A stray tear escaped from the sad brown eyes before her.

"Yeah Brit, they fixed it." Santana smiled.

"But why are you sad?" the blonde asked innocently.

"When you were in theatre, your heart stopped beating." The Latina said slowly, struggling with her words.

"Why?" Brittany asked, her bottom lip quivering.

"I guess there were complications, but they fixed you Brit, you need to rest and heal. You're going to be ok." Santana explained.

"I don't get it." Brittany stated simply.

"What don't you get?" Santana asked, her eyes fixed on the confusion dancing in the blue eyes before her.

"Why my heart stopped beating. It beats for you. I love you." The blonde revealed with a simple, honest vulnerability. Santana sighed heavily absorbing the dancer's words, more tears escaped. Brittany could tell the brunette was becoming frustrated with herself. If there was one thing she hated, it was crying. Santana had always loathed showing any kind of weakness, although here, with Brittany, she was more frustrated that the words were on the tip of her tongue yet the emotions had completely taken over. She hadn't felt such raw emotions in years and it was terribly difficult for Santana deal with everything in one blow. So she dealt with it the best way she knew how. To her actions more often than not spoke louder than words. The Latina stood from the chair, and sat on the edge of the bed facing the blonde. She leant forward and traced her fingers lightly over Brittany's pale yet soft skin. She drew closer, her lips gravitating towards the blonde's. Brittany closed her eyes in anticipation, Santana too was compelled to close her eyes and enjoy the moment. It was light and soft at first, the brunette wary of the patient. Brittany took a hold of Santana's shirt and pulled her closer and moaned as the Latina stroked her tongue along her lips. Brittany opened her mouth, inviting Santana to kiss her further, at which she obliged. The kiss was incredibly sweet and caring, Santana had been stunned and somewhat shaken following the revelations of Brittany's fate in the operating room and now poured everything she had into the kiss. It seemed to be the norm for her these days, not knowing when she will be able to kiss Brittany again. The blonde had professed her love for the actress in front of her parents, she may have not been aware she was doing it, but it had meant the world to Santana and had insisted on staying at Brittany's bedside when it had gotten late and Valerie and Ray had decided to go to a nearby hotel to get some rest and freshen up after their long journey and hours of waiting in the hospital. The brunette was completely immersed in the moment. She was shaken from her reverie when she heard a sharp intake of breath from the blonde beneath her. She pulled away quickly and studied Brittany's face.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

"No." Brittany said quickly, "I just, that was like wow, but I'm so uncomfortable." She admitted wiggling to find a more comfortable position.

"Do you want to sit up more? Do you want another pillow? Oh wait, use this, this is so cool Brit." Santana picked up a remote control for the bed and explained what each of the buttons did.

"I can't remember what you just said." Brittany stated. Santana smiled widely, her Brittany was back. "Santana?"

"Yes honey?" Santana said, she had placed herself back into the chair beside the bed.

"Where's Bryan?"

"Your Dad made him leave." Santana stated.

"He was here?" Brittany asked. "What happened?" Santana sighed, it was a long story but she knew Brittany would have to hear it at some point and thought it would be better coming from her.

"Brit," Santana sighed, laying a hand on top of Brittany's. "Bryan has been sleeping with Rachel - full on cheating since Rachel's birthday. I'm sorry." Santana sat patiently as she watched the emotions pass over the dancer's face. It was some time before she attempted to speak, having absorbed the information.

"Are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry because you tried so hard to make it work and you trusted him and he abused that and treated you so badly." Santana answered truthfully.

"I'm going to file for divorce." Brittany said. Santana couldn't help the smile that plastered across her face.

"He told us he still wants you. He told Berry that he loves her." Santana said.

"She can have him." Brittany said. "When I woke up, all I could think about was you and my Mom and Dad. I nearly died and I would have died being Bryan's wife. I don't want that. I want to be yours San, I want you to be with me for the rest of my life. If you'll have me of course." She said.

"Of course." Santana said with a large bright smile. "Of course I'll have you, you know that, I love you so much."

"Don't cry again." Brittany ordered. "It hurts to laugh." She said deadpan.

"Hey!" Santana swatted at the blonde.

"You didn't tell me what happened to your face. I don't like that you're hurt."

"It's not easy for me seeing you in that bed either Brit." The Latina retorted.

"It was Bryan wasn't it? Did he find out about us?" the blonde asked worried.

"Rachel told him about our relationship in High School." She explained. "I dread to think what he would do if he found out we fell in love again behind his back." The Latina snorted.

"Are you going to press charges?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know." Santana answered.

"You should, he shouldn't get away with that."

"And what about me? I hit him before remember?" exclaimed Santana.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, it was like, ages ago and he hasn't reported it. Besides, I don't think he'll have any witnesses." Brittany winked.

"You're adorable." Santana concluded as there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Santana yelled.

There was a hesitation before the door opened. Both girls had their eyes trained on the door to see who would appear. Valerie popped her head around the door, a smile spread across her face when she saw Brittany was now awake. She walked in, Ray following, although he hovered near the door.

"Mom, Dad!" exclaimed Brittany, happy to see her parents.

"Hey sweetheart," Valerie said as she leaned over and kissed Brittany's cheek. "How long have you been awake?" Brittany shrugged and looked at Santana.

"Bout half an hour?" Santana asked, also with a shrug.

"How are you feeling sugar?" Valerie asked, her hand placed on the blonde's forehead, feeling her temperature.

"I'm sore, but ok." Brittany said with a smile.

"Oh, so you haven't told her yet?" Valerie turned her attention to Santana.

"She told me about Bryan Mom." Brittany replied. "I kinda had a feeling, Santana caught them kissing a few weeks ago but he swore to me that was all it was."

"You don't seem very upset." Valerie noted through narrow eyes. Brittany shrugged and looked over to her father who was standing nervously in the corner.

"What's up with you Dad?" Brittany asked.

"I err, Bryan's here, he wants to see you." Ray answered. Brittany looked at Santana who gave a slight nod in agreement.

"Ok, let him in." Brittany said. Santana didn't move from her side, her mother was placed the other side of the bed, Ray moved further into the room and Bryan followed him. _'Nice to see someone had time to go home, wash and change'_ Santana thought to herself, her arms instinctively crossed her chest, her eyes narrowed, waiting for the tripe that was about to spill from his mouth.

"Brittany." Bryan addressed the blonde. "How are you?"

"I've just had a major operation, practically died and found out my husband has been sleeping with a dwarf behind my back, how do you think I am?" Santana had to keep herself from laughing at the blonde's insult of Rachel. Instead she let out a deep breath and continued to stare her friend's husband down.

"Brit I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, we can get passed this." He as good as begged.

"You hit Santana! Because of something that happened years ago." Brittany challenged. "If I hadn't have been with Santana then I wouldn't be the person I am today."

"Please Brittany, she hit me too remember?" Santana's mouth gaped open in disbelief at Bryan's words.

"You were making out with Rachel Berry." Santana blasted.

"Why are you even here Santana? Huh?" Bryan snapped.

"Why do you want to be with me Bryan?" Brittany asked quickly, it was a great question Santana thought, she was intrigued what the answer would be. However, the voice she heard next was not Bryan's.

"His parents promised to release a large amount of his inheritance upon the birth of their first child or their fifth wedding anniversary. Whichever came first." Ray said from the back of the room. Three pairs of wide eyes looked first at Ray, and then at Bryan, darting backward and forward, everyone in the room waiting for someone, anyone to say something.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback, I cannot express enough how much I appreciate it, so I'll just give you this instead . . .**

**P.S. Bryan really is a nasty piece of work, I wanted you guys to hate him as much as humanly possible and I think I may have just succeeded ;)  
**

* * *

An eerie, uncomfortable silence shrouded the room. Santana frowned, her arms crossed firmly across her chest, Valerie was stood beside Brittany's bed, her mouth agape, Ray stepped forward from the back wall, watching the scene before him carefully. Brittany's face was thoughtful and confused, Bryan stood, rooted to the spot, his eyes and mouth wide like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. And suddenly it was as if the penny dropped for all at once. The blonde in the bed began to throw back her covers, Santana launched a verbal tirade at Bryan, her intimidating scowl firmly in place as she advanced upon him, her finger pointing accusingly. Valerie, concerned for her daughter's health tried to hold Brittany down, to keep her in the bed. Ray lunged forward, attempting to keep Santana from doing any physical harm to Bryan which she may regret later. It was like a pantomime, to an outsider it would have looked completely absurd, yet the scene depicted that of a family in turmoil. Silence was restored when Brittany yelled out, frustrated that she wasn't able to move from her position in the bed and also affected by the commotion. All eyes fell upon the dancer.

"Is that why you wanted to have a baby Bryan? So your Mom and Dad would give you the money?" Eyes darted toward Bryan, eagerly awaiting his response.

"I . . ." he was at a loss for words. "It's not . . ."

"Ok." Brittany said thoughtfully. All eyes were once again on the blonde, it was like watching a game of tennis. "First I'm going to answer your question. I feel that as the truth is coming out, you should know why Santana is here." The Latina's eyes grew wide, almost questioning Brittany if this is what she wanted. The brunette was mindful of Bryan and the ways in which he was able to hurt them. Brittany gave Santana a reassuring smile, Ray and Valerie exchanged glances, they had suspected, had even heard Brittany profess her love, albeit in a drug induced state, they still were unsure whether it had been genuine. "She's my best friend, she always has been and always will be."

"Right and where was she when she got famous Brit? She dumped you for fame and fortune and until you started working on her movie she wouldn't have called you. You're nothing Brittany."

Santana spun around, her face was thunder, Ray had to restrain her once again.

"That was my fault, I broke her heart." Brittany said, her voice small and broken. Santana sighed, her shoulders slumping.

"It was partly our fault too sweetheart." Ray confirmed.

"Santana?" Brittany asked, the brunette turned to look at the dancer, her features softened and she smiled, walking over, she perched on the side of Brittany's bed and picked up the blonde's hand.

"What the fuck is going on Brittany?" Bryan said, his patience wearing thin.

"I'm in love with Santana." She stated simply. The brunette smiled down at her and squeezed her hand. Bryan lunged forward, Ray was unable to hold him back before he grabbed a hold of Santana's shirt and threw her across the room.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Brittany cried, Valerie again had to stop the blonde from leaping from her bed. "It's not her fault and I didn't cheat on you." She added. "Not really." Muttering the last part to herself. Her words however were falling upon deaf ears, as Ray reached to pull Bryan away from Santana, he felt a sharp elbow to the chest, forcing him backwards. Santana was cowering on the floor, the pain of the impact shooting through her, she could hear Brittany pleading with her husband and closed her eyes as another shriek left the blonde's mouth. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would, but it still hurt like hell. Upon hearing Brittany crying, adrenaline kicked in she pulled herself up onto her knees. She was Santana Lopez, no one was going to kick her while she was down, physically, mentally or otherwise, no coward was going to get away with it, especially a coward who would inflict physical pain upon a woman and especially someone who continually hurt the woman she was in love with. She got to her feet and wiped the back of her hand across her brow, realising her previous wound had opened up. Santana spared a glance at Brittany before tackling Bryan and pinning him against the wall.

"Why? Why are you such a fucking asshole? All Brittany's ever done is be a good wife to you despite you constantly belittling her and cheating on her." She yelled, he was a good half foot taller than her, yet the shock in his eyes also displayed a little fear, no one enjoyed being on the end of a tongue lashing from Santana Lopez 'except for Brittany' she thought with an internal smirk, but that was a whole other story with a whole other meaning from a lifetime ago.

"I tried." He cried.

"You tried?" Santana sounded disgusted.

"I proposed by accident." He stuttered. There was a chorus of gasps around the room before he continued. "I did love her, I swear, but I was drunk and she was so excited and I couldn't tell her the truth."

"So you lived a lie?" Santana asked.

"Not strictly. I loved her, I told you that and I worked hard at our marriage, but when you came back into her life, it all changed. She changed, I changed. I could see she wasn't happy but I didn't do anything about it because I was unhappy too, so when I met Rachel and she started showing me attention . . ." he shrugged, they all knew the rest of the story.

"Brittany honoured your marriage, even I tolerated your marriage for Brittany, yet it was a sham and in the end you were with her for the money. You wanted her to have a baby for money. You make me sick." Santana said.

"I didn't want to have a baby with you because I didn't love you." Brittany said quietly from the bed. "I couldn't see myself having a baby with anyone but Santana. That's why I gave our baby away, because I left her." Ray, Valerie and Santana dropped their heads at the sadness in Brittany's voice. Bryan's eyes darted around the room, unsure of the words he had just heard.

"W-what?" he asked in confusion.

"You heard her." Ray said. "She had a baby before she met you and we made her leave Santana, we made her give up the baby. We thought we were doing the right thing and when she met you we encouraged her to make it work."

"Whose baby was it?" Bryan asked, still confused.

"Santana's." Brittany said from the bed, her eyelids heavy. Santana shook her head.

"She doesn't know." Santana said quietly. "Don't judge her." She threatened. Bryan held up his hands.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Bryan asked. "Our marriage is obviously over, I get that she tried to make it work, I get that she's still in love with Santana. She's hot Brit." He smiled at his wife.

"I know right?" Brittany smiled back. "You're still an asshole though."

"I guess this is it then." Bryan concluded.

"Yeah, I kinda want a divorce." Brittany said.

"You can have the apartment." Bryan offered.

"She doesn't need it." Santana interrupted.

"I'll stay there till the lease is up." Brittany said, "You can crawl back to your parents and beg them to take you in. You're not going to completely get away with this." Santana smiled at Brittany, she had grown up a lot in the last five years, but she concluded that she had had to with what she had been through. And dealing with Bryan, she guessed Brittany had been the adult in that relationship all too often.

"For the record, I didn't want to have the baby for the money." Bryan began. Confusion reigned throughout the room, "Our marriage was in trouble, I was a complete ass, you were distracted and I was fed up of being second choice. I figured if we started a family we may actually be happy. I was wrong." Santana raised an eyebrow, unsure whether to believe what he was saying was true.

"You need help Bryan, you should see a therapist. You can't go round hitting people." Brittany said.

"Person. I've only hit Santana." He responded.

"I feel so special." The Latina spat as she rolled her eyes.

"I was jealous, I'm second best, I always have been. And why should I take your word that you didn't cheat on me when I know about your history."

"Mom, Dad? Can you get me some juice?" Brittany pleaded.

"But you have a jug of water right here dear." Valerie answered. Santana rolled her eyes again, it was clear Brittany was so like her mother.

"I think they want some privacy." Ray said, taking his wife's arm and tugging her toward the door.

"Oh right." Valerie conceded and winked at her daughter.

"If you need us, we'll be right down the hall." Ray offered.

"Thanks Dad." Brittany smiled. The brunette took a seat beside the blonde and took her hand in her own as the door to the hospital room closed, leaving the three alone.

"You ok?" Santana asked Brittany.

"Yeah." The blonde responded with an adorable smile. "You've been sleeping with Rachel." She began, aiming her statement at her husband. "I've been hanging out with Santana, we've talked a lot, we tried to be friends but it was impossible. As our marriage was failing, my connection with Santana was becoming stronger, but I'm married and all along I chose you, you were my husband, I made vows and I was going to make our marriage work. But then you wanted a baby and I realised I couldn't do it because I didn't love you anymore. You never asked me what I wanted, you always decided and left me to deal with the consequences and it's not fair. Santana listens to me, she gets me and she values me and my opinion. All she's ever wanted is my happiness and that's when I knew. All we did was kiss, I swear and I know it was wrong because we're married, but I'm in love with her and deep down, I've always been in love with her." Brittany concluded, her voice had been so soft, the whole time, she stroked her thumb over the back of Santana's hand, her eyes never wavering from her husband's. She felt compelled to be honest and it had lifted a large weight from her shoulders having it out in the open like this. Bryan's face was void of emotion, the blonde could tell he was thinking, but what those thoughts were, she had no clue. He began to nod, conceding defeat, seeing the impossible situation it had become.

"Since you've become friends with Santana again you changed. Whenever she was on TV or in a magazine, your eyes would light up, the tone in your voice would change, I see why now. I can see she makes you happy Brit and you deserve that. I'm just sorry it I couldn't be the one to make you happy. And Santana I'm sorry for, you know . . ." he pointed toward her split brow which she had dabbed dry with a tissue.

"That's still unforgivable Bryan." Brittany said.

"Are you going to . . ."

"Press charges?" Santana interrupted. She pondered for a moment.

"No. But you will give Brittany everything she asks for in the divorce, this needs to be done quickly, Brit doesn't need any more stress. And if there's any bad press about either of us, I'll know where it's come from, you don't want me as an enemy Bryan." Santana threatened.

"I get that." He mumbled.

"And one more thing." Santana demanded, "You break it off with Rachel and stay away from her." A bewildered pair of blue eyes looked questioningly at the brunette, Brittany was usually pretty good at understanding all things Santana, but this, she could not fathom.

"Do you have a concussion?" Brittany said, reaching a hand up to the actresses head. Santana scowled and swatted the hand away. "You should get checked out anyway, you kinda got tossed about like a rag doll." Santana sighed heavily and tilted her head toward the blonde.

"Later Brit, I'm fine." She then turned her attention to the third person in the room, "I mean it, even she deserves better than you." The Latina concluded. Bryan nodded meakly, he turned toward the door, a hand on the door handle. He turned back.

"I'll call my lawyer. Goodbye Brittany." He said before disappearing into the corridor and closing the door behind him.

"It's over." Brittany said quietly staring at the door. She turned her focus to the beautiful woman beside her. "It's finally over." She stated with a small smile. Santana shook her head in disagreement.

"No." She said, squeezing the soft hand in her own. "This is only just the beginning." She smiled widely, the blonde mirroring her actions, Santana leaned over the bed and captured Brittany's lips in a sweet kiss, pouring all her love into the moment, promising her girl the world and more.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Again, I cannot thank you enough for the kind words :) So here's another chapter for you. Also, Happy Saint George's day to my fellow compatriots and Happy Birthday Mr William Shakespeare, a huge influence and hero to me!**

* * *

'Following a statement from her assistant, we now understand Santana Lopez was _not _admitted to hospital as first thought, but has been there visiting a close friend. Quinn Fabray, Lopez's assistant and friend had this to say:

"Santana has asked me to read the following statement: 'Thank you for all your kind messages and well wishes, however I am well and am in fact in hospital visiting a close friend who has needed my love, care and support. I appreciate your thoughts and will be helping Brittany to a full recovery.' "

The image on the television cut back to the studio and the presenter began talking once again, 'We understand the Brittany Lopez is referring to is her high school friend Brittany Pierce who as a dancer joined Janet Jackson on her infamous comeback tour. Pierce is now a choreographer and dancer on the set of Lopez's new movie. Earlier today, Santana Lopez was seen leaving the hospital . . .' Brittany watched the images on the screen of Santana rushing from the hospital entrance to a waiting car, her large sunglasses covering the emotions and most notably, the injury on her face. The actress was surrounded by paparazzi photographers, flashes covered the screen as the brunette disappeared into the stationary vehicle before it pulled away and set off through the crowds of people. The click of the door turned the blonde's attention, she frowned slightly and squinted her eyes as the door slowly opened. All doubt drained from her being and a large, wide smile adorned her features. Her eyes sparkled as the object of her desires, and on the screen before her peered tentatively around the door. Upon seeing the patient awake, she let go of the breath she was holding and matched the smile of her mate. She inched into the room, closing the door behind her, her eyes trained on the bruised beauty in the bed. The Latina's ears pricked up upon hearing her name, she frowned and turned her head toward the television, rolling her eyes as she saw the moving images.

"Why are you watching that crap Brit?" Santana asked teasingly.

"It was just on and besides, I got to see you." Brittany shrugged. "I didn't know people thought you were hurt. Well, you are hurt, but you know, they thought you were in hospital and . . ."

"It's ok." Santana cut off the blonde's ramblings. She smiled warmly at her friend and perched herself on the edge of the bed. Brittany reached her hand up and traced her fingers gently around Santana's wound.

"Does it hurt?" The blonde asked quietly.

"A little." Santana shrugged, "but you're totally worth it." With the same hand, Brittany grabbed a fistful of the Latina's t-shirt, pulling her closer. She latched her lips onto Santana's and smiled into the kiss, it was sweet and loving. Everything the two girls had been through in the past few days had been beyond traumatic. This little moment of peace and serenity was welcomed by both. Santana sighed quietly, completely content, slowly she pulled away, her eyes opening as she did so. The Latina found it incredibly difficult to not smile, it was not something she was used to, not genuinely anyway. Brittany followed suit, her blue eyes brimming with happiness.

"My hero." Brittany stated with a beautiful simplicity. Santana rolled her eyes, so many times she had leapt to the blonde girl's defence, it had always come naturally to her, yet she was always so modest, possibly the only time she ever shied away from the limelight.

"You can thank me later." The Latina winked with amusement. Brittany blushed at the suggestive tone in Santana's voice. So much had changed over the years, since she had been dating Bryan, he was the only person she had slept with. Her ordeal with Santana and the events of that last party had forced Brittany to evaluate her life and her relationships. While she hadn't regretted her actions in High School, she also felt it was time to perhaps concentrate on other areas of her life and build strong lasting relationships that had meaning. If she were to truly evaluate her actions, she would understand that deep down she had a longing for one particular person and to be devoted to one person, she had to prove to herself she could change. Truth be told, Brittany felt like she was starting her whole life afresh, and Santana was a major part of that. "Hey." Santana said, she placed a sweet kiss on Brittany's nose, "Where did you go?" she asked. Brittany bit her lip momentarily before replying.

"Just thinking." She said with a shy smile. The Latina raised an eyebrow and smirked a little. The blonde swatted at Santana's leg. "Nothing like that." She concluded and Santana laughed.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Santana asked carefully.

"Don't be silly San, this is hospital, not a hotel." Brittany scolded. Santana looked at her expectantly, it took a few moments before Brittany's scowl broke out into an infectious smile. "Seriously?" Brittany asked, "I can go home?"

"You can go home." Santana replied.

"I can go home." Brittany repeated, a hint of sadness to her voice. Her baby blues were downcast and Santana missed them instantly. The Latina tentatively reached a hand out, placing her fingers gently underneath the blonde's chin and lifted Brittany's head until their eyes met.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked with a frown depicting concern.

"I don't . . ." a solitary tear slipped from one of Brittany's eyes, Santana instinctively caught it with her forefinger and wiped it away. "I don't want to go home, to the apartment." The blonde's voice trembled. Santana caught her bottom lip between her teeth and thought pensively. "I don't want to be alone."

"Stay with me." Santana stated. She took a hold of Brittany's hand in her own and gave it a soft squeeze. Brittany failed to react, the cogs in her head turning, slowly, one after the other.

"Is that a good idea?" she asked quietly. Santana frowned once again, this time in confusion.

"Of course it's a good idea." She spat. "We're together." The Latina stated. "Right?" she asked, uncertainty creeping in.

"Yeah." Brittany said breezily. Santana's eyes widened, no matter how long she had known Brittany, the instant switch in the blonde's tone baffled her.

"Soooo," Santana drawled, "what's the problem?"

"I think we should date." The blonde stated.

"Date?" the brunette asked incredulously.

"My marriage just ended Santana. You know I love you, I think we should get to know each other all over again."

"What have we been doing the past few weeks?" Santana asked.

"San," began Brittany, "we've been distracted, it hasn't been normal." Santana smiled at the blonde's words.

"Nothing about us has ever been normal Brit." Brittany returned Santana's smile and squeezed her hands. "This is what it is Brit, we've never had to analyse our relationship before. Let's just go with it." Brittany pondered for a moment, a slight frown and pout forming. "What is it?" Santana sighed.

"I want to date you properly, I feel like we missed out that whole part."

"We'll go out for sure, we'll go on dates." Santana reassured, "We can spend hours in front of the mirror picking the right outfit, we can feel each other up in the movies, we can share desert after a huge meal, we can do all that."

"I think we should totally go to the movies." Brittany smiled devilishly. Santana laughed heartily, there was no greater feeling, she and Brittany were finally together again and could be free. The Latina reached in once again and kissed her girlfriend lightly on the lips.

"Wanna go home now?"

"Yes!" Exclaimed Brittany and pounced on Santana and hugged her tightly. She yelped slightly at the contact, her stitches nagging, reminding her of their presence.

"Careful Brit." Santana chastised, "You ok?"

"Yeah." The blonde breathed, and left it at that, while she may be suffering physically, she felt more than ok, now she was in Santana's arms where she belonged.

"Good, well let's get you packed up. I went with your parents to your apartment and picked up some stuff, I hope you don't mind." Santana revealed. Brittany's sweet hum was an indication that no, she did not mind. Brittany pulled out of Santana's arms.

"You know, you're going to have to help me wash and dress and stuff." The blonde said, her eyes downcast, her cheeks slightly pink with embarrassment.

"I know." Santana acknowledged with a casual shrug. "I figure you'd rather me help you than your parents anyway." Brittany's eyes went wide in realisation, "I guess you didn't think of that." Santana laughed. Brittany shrugged in response and pulled back the covers, gently swinging her legs over the side.

"Let's do this."

xoxox

Santana descended the stairs with a thoughtful smile and a sparkle in her eyes. She placed her hand on the end of the banister and swung around it as she jumped off the bottom step. She felt a great sense of relief, her heart was pain free, her mind was no longer troubled. Her shoulders were set back and she had a spring in her step. If she really, truly thought about it, her only concern right now was Brittany's health, but she was quickly healing and soon enough she'd be springing around the place like a wide eyed puppy. The Latina rounded the corner and headed straight for the coffee pot, picking up a mug along the way.

"Santana." The sudden sound of her name startled her, she whipped her head around as she had began pouring the hot black liquid.

"Shit Quinn!" she breathed, quickly setting the pot down and gathering a load of paper towels. She set to work cleaning up the mess she had just caused. "Well, what is it?" she snapped.

"We need to talk about you and Brittany."

"Really? Why?" she asked.

"People are starting to ask questions." Quinn said carefully. "There are rumours."

"You're my assistant Quinn, not my press officer, it's not your job to worry about that."

"Well, I kinda do deal with your personal press." Quinn said, "Anyway, you and Brittany, it's meant to be, I know that, I grew up with you guys remember?"

"So what's all this about?" Santana asked.

"It's the studio, they're asking questions, they want to know why you require time off and they're citing Brittany and, San, it's getting messy." Quinn explained.

"Seriously Quinn? Take a picture of my face. I don't think they will want me on set looking like this. Right?" Santana blasted, a pang of guilt hit her as she watched Quinn's gaze fall to the floor.

"I explained that, they want to see you." The blonde sighed.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I'm sorry shouted. But why now, I just got Brittany home, I just tucked her up in bed and everything is so great again and I'm smiling, I'm fucking smiling Quinn for like the first time in years and then some jerk in a suit doesn't believe I got punched in the face and kicked in the stomach by a jack ass."

"They're having a little trouble believing that yes, especially after the statement I read, in which you instructed me to say you were not injured."

"Oh shit." Santana said, "I was only thinking of the press and the fans."

"Oh shit about covers it I think." Quinn replied.

"I'm sorry I put you in that position Quinn, I guess I wasn't thinking straight."

"I dare say." Quinn stated with a smirk. Santana looked at her long time friend and she too broke out into a grin.

"I'll sort this out. Can you stay with Brit?" the Latina asked.

"Sure, Puck's coming over with Beth soon, is that ok?"

"Of course." Santana said with a smile, she rested a hand on Quinn's arm, her gaze capturing the blonde's.

"Thank you. For everything, you've put up with a lot of my shit."

"More than my fair share, but you pay well." Quinn smiled.

"I gotta see my family right." Santana laughed. "I'll catch you later, k? Call me if you need me or if Brit needs anything." The actress was half way to the door as she turned back.

"We'll be fine. Just go." Quinn said, shooing the other girl away. "And good luck." She called after her friend. She caught sight of Santana waving at her as she slipped away through the front door to face the wrath that would befall her.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks guys, you know what for :) Now anyone for a bit of 'Kick Ass Santana'!**

* * *

Santana Lopez had been through her fair share of emotions throughout the years. In high school she had prided herself into not caring but fighting. Fighting to be the most popular girl in the school, fighting to be the greatest cheerleader, fighting for the solo and the spot light in Glee. She wore a proverbial suit of armour, protecting her against anything that would require feeling any sort of human emotion. And it worked. Except with one person. Brittany. She was the chink in Santana's armour and the one person who had caused the tornado of emotions she had endured in her short life time. Anything else, the Latina would shrug it off and carry on, even her temperamental parents couldn't cause the emotional turmoil Brittany could. So standing there listening to the tirade of a snooty studio mogul barely scratched the surface, the only thing Miss Lopez was concerned about at that moment was getting home to Brittany. The thought of the blonde laying in bed at her home spread a surge of warmth through the brunette's body, a smile tugged at her lips, much to the dismay of her bosses. Santana briefly thought back to high school and the times she was stood in front of Coach Sylvester, she rolled her eyes, this was not much different, although there was a significant amount of money at stake.

"Are you even listening?" a large man in charcoal grey suit bellowed across the large board room table. Santana furrowed her brow, wondering how anyone could survive these temperatures in a suit like that. She sighed.

"Yes. But I don't think you've been listening to me." She said boldly.

"We've taken into account everything you have said Santana." John, the executive producer chimed in, he was more sensibly dressed, the Latina thought, a stripy cotton shirt rolled up to the elbow and beige cargo pants.

"We've invested a lot of money into this movie Miss Lopez, not to mention your wages." The suit said. Santana chewed on her lip for a moment, it was true, she thought, but she couldn't help the situation she was in. "You should have stepped away when you had the chance, you didn't have to get involved the dancer's failing marriage." Santana cocked her head to the side. 'Oh he did not just say that' she thought. She opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind, only to be momentarily distracted by John's hand in the air, a warning written all over his face. She sighed before speaking.

"Brittany." She said, "The dancer is Brittany, we were best friends in high school, her husband was cheating on her with Berry of all people, I had to do something." She explained. "Look," Santana continued, "I saved your golden girl from the press for being a home wrecker, I'm helping out a friend. I can't seem to do right for doing wrong."

"Where is Brittany?"

"She's at my place." The actress shrugged.

"We know about your past Santana, what's to say you won't become known in the press for being a home wrecker. You do have the injuries caused by the husband." The suit dared.

"Excuse me?" Santana blasted, her hands firmly on her hips. "You ask anyone on set, they knew about Berry and Brittany's husband."

"You didn't by the way." The suit said. Santana hadn't bothered to take in his name upon introduction, this whole thing was ridiculous.

"I didn't what?" she asked, visibly frustrated.

"Save Rachel Berry from the press. There was a photo posted on a gossip website, we've seen the evidence. We also saw the photograph of you and Brittany in a compromising position on Twitter weeks before that."

"I explained that picture in an interview, it was completely innocent."

"You say that Santana but opinions are formed and audiences can be very fickle, if one person sees that picture and decides not to pay to see this movie, what's to say others won't follow?"

"You're crazy you know that?" Santana said. "I'm nominated for an Emmy, I won a People's Choice Award last year, if the audience hate me, they've got a funny way of showing it." Santana could see John smirking from the corner of her eye, they had worked together on her TV show and had become good friends. "And I'll get an Academy Award nomination for this movie."

"You sound sure of yourself."

"I wouldn't have been casted if I couldn't. I have put more effort into this film than any of the other cast, I've been in on my days off rehearsing my dances, running my lines, I come in early, I leave late. I have helped my friend through her failing marriage, I've been at her bedside after she almost died and I've been punched in the face and kicked in the stomach for my efforts and now I'm getting the third degree from you guys. Please show a little compassion, I haven't asked for anything until now." Santana stated, her voice never wavering, she managed to remain composed, her back straight, shoulders set back and her head held high. She was proud of her monologue, and while usually it came naturally to act emotion, this time she found it near impossible to feign her composure. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room before John spoke up.

"She's right George, Santana's been nothing but exemplary and it's an unfortunate unforeseen circumstance that she's found herself in." The executive producer explained. Another veil of silence shrouded the room. Santana rubbed her fingers over her palms, she could feel the sweat building, yet her face remained focused and expressionless.

"Okay." George said, Santana had silently acknowledged the name of the suit as John spoke to him moments earlier. "Going by the three strikes rule, you've got two left."

"But it's not even my . . ."

"Santana." John warned.

"Sure, thank you." Santana sighed, "I won't let you down." She thought about adding an 'I promise' to the end but she already wanted to gag. However, making it sound sincere was her job. She turned to leave, the lure of Brittany at home was too great to resist.

"Erm, Miss Lopez?" Santana turned to face George at the sound of his voice. "One more thing?"

"Yes?" she asked a little impatiently.

"Are you sleeping with the dancer?" he asked smugly. Santana was seething, she wanted nothing more than to launch herself across the table. Her teeth were gritted, her fists were balled, her nails digging painfully into her palms.

"George." John said sternly, "That is none of our business, just like you screwing your secretary isn't ours, or your wife's apparently." Santana relaxed almost immediately, she let out a satisfied sigh, she was now wearing her own smirk. She raised an eyebrow at the revelation and watched all colour and confidence drain from the man before her. "That's right." John continued, "You should really be careful of what you are upto and where on a movie set." He leaned across his chair and whispered loudly, "It's full of cameras." George chewed his lip for a moment before speaking.

"Lopez, liaise with John, see how much time you can take." He rose from his seat, cleared his throat, picked up the papers from the table and scurried from the room like a chastised dog with it's tail between it's legs.

"Thank you John."

"You've done me a favour or two in the past." He replied. "Mike said he can cope with the choreography, there's no new stuff for the dancers and cast to learn. Brittany can take as long as she needs. I've re-jigged the schedule, you've got a couple days, but I'm gonna need you Thursday."

"That's fine, great even. Really thank you John." Santana smiled warmly.

"No thank you for not killing Rachel, we kind of need her for the movie." He joked. Santana rolled her eyes

"It's always been tempting. Believe me." She replied. "I err, I gotta go, Brittany's sleeping, I don't want her to wake and me not be there."

"You are sleeping with her aren't you?" John asked quietly. Santana smiled.

"No." She replied, "I'm in love with her." John's eyes widened at the revelation, he had known about Santana's 'flirtations' with men and women, but never had he known her to be serious about anyone in particular, he had always thought it was a Santana 'no no', pretty sure she had been on the receiving end of a bad break up and unbeknownst he had been right.

"Just be careful." John said, Santana had always harboured a soft spot for the brunette, albeit a plutonic one. Santana smiled wistfully.

"This time it's forever."

xoxox

She pounded on the door before her, determined to be heard. When she received no response she yelled through the steel.

"Berry! You in there?" Santana huffed, she had it on good authority that Rachel Berry was in fact in her trailer. "I'm coming in anyway." She said, the handle in her hand turned slowly before she yanked open the door. Sticking her head through and glancing around, her eyes widened before slamming the door shut again. "Put some fucking clothes on Berry and get your ass out here now!" she yelled, a number of passing heads turned in her direction. It took a few moments before the door to the trailer swung open and presented a dishevelled Rachel Berry clad in a pair of shorts and a man's shirt.

"Your shirt is see through and is really quite disturbing ." Santana pointed out, her nose scrunched up in disgust. Rachel, suddenly overly self conscious crossed her arms over her chest and cast her eyes downward.

"Well, don't look then." The Latina raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Oh pur-lease." She drawled, "Like I would voluntarily look at your dwarf boobs."

"I don't care for your insults Santana." Rachel said quietly.

"Oh poor Rachel Berry. I'm about to make your day hell." Santana grinned with satisfaction.

"I thought we turned a corner Santana, I thought we were ok now."

"Rachel?" Santana asked, emphasising the need for her attention. "You saw what he did me. You were there when he wouldn't let me see Brittany, but here you are, fucking the bastard in your trailer." The Latina spat with disgust.

"It's none of your business Santana." Rachel spat back.

"Oh Rachel. I'm going to do you a favour here, you won't like it and I don't actually care, but even you deserve better." Santana began, "That bastard," the brunette pointed to the trailer, just as Bryan appeared in the doorway, "he cheated on Brittany, which you know. He hit me, again, you know this. But what you don't know . . ."

"Santana don't." Bryan threatened. Santana cocked her head to the side.

"Why Bryan? You going to hit me a third time? Kick me while I'm lying on the ground in agony again?" the Latina shrugged her shoulders, holding her hands, "What's it going to be?" Rachel's face turned bitter, she turned to look at the man towering over her standing on the steps to her trailer.

"You did that?"

"She provoked me!"

"Lying on the floor injured provoked you how?" she asked. Bryan was flapping his jaw like a fish, he had no answer.

"That's not the best part Rachel." Santana grinned.

"I don't think I want to hear any more." Rachel said quietly. "It's over." She said, looking directly into Bryan's eyes. "It's over." She repeated with finality.

"Oh come on!" Santana cried with disappointment, "I want to tell you that he stayed with Brittany, tried to get her pregnant because he was on a cash promise from his parents, but I guess that's a story for another time, right Bryan?" the Latina smirked. Bryan made his way down the steps in defeat and spared a glance at both women.

"Watch your back Lopez." He said as he passed her. Santana rolled her eyes in response to the empty threat before Rachel turned and faced her colleague.

"You are a cruel bitch Santana Lopez." Rachel said, to which Santana frowned.

"Huh?" she said with a confused shrug. As Rachel turned and walked away, Santana called after her, "I'm a fucking superhero Berry!"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: As always I want to thank you for all of your support, kind words and notification thingies, I appreciate every single one of them :)**

* * *

The room was cool, the hum of the air conditioning filled the silence in the morning hours. The sun had just about risen over the horizon, peeking gently through the gap of the haphazardly closed light curtains. The door opened quietly, soft, bare feet hesitantly stepped into the room and gently padded across the plush carpet and over to the huge bed against the far wall. Upon seeing the beauty sleeping soundly, the intruder placed a knee onto the mattress and carefully crawled up and onto the bed. She slinked under the sheet and cosied up to the warm body in the bed, snaking an arm over the waist and nestling her head into her companion's neck. She relaxed with a content sigh, the other woman stirring slightly upon the contact. The blonde lifted her head slightly and placed a sweet kiss on the lips of the stirring brunette, eliciting a warm smile and gentle stretch. Santana, in her sleepy haze hummed with satisfaction. Opening her eyes she beamed upon seeing the other girl in her bed, she pulled her closer into a cuddle and squeezed gently.

"Hey." The Latina welcomed with a yawn.

"Hey." Brittany replied with a sweet smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better every day." The blonde answered, earning a chaste kiss on the lips from her girlfriend.

"I like the sound of that. Soon you'll be back to regular physical activities." Santana said with a wink. Brittany laughed in response.

"It will be worth the wait." Brittany offered.

"You promise?"

"You know I can't lie to you Santana." The blonde said with an honest smile.

"I know." Santana said, she raised her palm and placed it against Brittany's cheek, her brown eyes seeking the love and warmth radiating from the crystal blue ones before her.

"We can totally make out though." The blonde grinned. And without another word, Santana closed the gap and latched her lips onto Brittany's. The blonde moaned at the contact, she had always loved the soft, cushioned feel of Santana's lips upon her own. She chose to savour the sensation and slowly, sweetly kissed the love of her life. She had promised never to take another kiss from Santana for granted, five years without was like a lifetime of agony. Santana could stand it no longer, she ran her tongue along the blonde's lips and carefully prized them open. Brittany adored tender, loving Santana, she knew the Latina only ever showed this side of herself to the dancer, however during their hiatus she had often wondered if the brunette had been like this with anyone else. Santana reminded her exactly what she had missed and launched a dual, their tongues battling and massaging one another. Brittany's hand retreated from the brunette's hip and landed on her taut stomach, the t-shirt Santana wore to sleep in had ridden up, exposing her tan skin. Brittany gently brushed her fingernails over the skin beneath her fingers. Santana groaned at the feelings it stirred within her. The blonde smiled into the kiss, encouraged to tease her mate further. Brittany's fingers trailed agonisingly slowly up the Latina's torso, all the while her tongue focussed on pleasuring Santana's mouth. There were many things Brittany didn't think she was good at, but multi-tasking she was a genius, especially in situations like these. Santana could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest, being this close to Brittany again was almost dreamlike, she had never thought she would feel the blonde's hands on her like this again. Her brain was threatening to give up, she felt like she could pass out from the overwhelming sensations she was enduring. She whimpered suddenly, her eyes scrunched tighter, and she reluctantly broke contact with Brittany's lips as the blonde was freely groping and massaging her breast, occasionally toying with her nipple. Finding it increasingly difficult to breath, Santana felt hot breath across her ear, followed by a husky whisper.

"You're so hot." It was enough to melt the brunette, she could barely take it any longer, Santana squirmed under the blonde's touch, she wanted more. The Latina grabbed a hold of the blonde's nightshirt and pulled her closer. The blonde yelped as she landed on top of the brunette. Panic set in, Santana's eyes shot open and were met with watery blue orbs.

"Oh shit." Exclaimed Santana, realisation hit her like a freight train, she suddenly sobered up, guilt plastered across her face. "I'm so sorry Brit, you ok?" she reached her hand up and cupped the blonde's cheek, willing the tears away from her eyes.

"Yeah." Brittany squeaked, attempting to smile. "I'm fine."

"You're right, you're a lousy liar." Santana smiled sadly. She gently rolled Brittany on to her back. "Can I look?" she asked tentatively. Brittany nodded in agreement. Santana sat on her knees and took the fabric between her fingers, she gently peeled the material back, moving it slowly up the blonde's torso. Her gaze was focused, hoping she hadn't caused her girlfriend any further damage. She smirked as her eyes lay upon the girl's underwear, bright colours painting a rainbow on her girl boxers. The Latina refocused on the job at hand. She let out a huge sigh of relief when she saw Brittany's wound hadn't worsened. The stitches were still present, an angry red looking scar was staring back at her. She had been assured by a visiting doctor only yesterday that the wound was healing well and Brittany would have her stitches removed in a matter of days. Santana traced her fingers cautiously around the wound. "It looks ok." She whispered, her eyes never wavering from the injury.

"What is it?" Brittany asked, her eyes had been trained on Santana's face the entire time, watching the emotions pass over her face. Santana stilled her hand. Brittany placed fingers beneath the Latina's chin and gently pulled it upwards until she could see the chocolaty brown eyes she adored. "Why are you sad?" she asked sweetly. Santana briefly looked to the ceiling, willing the tears in her eyes to disappear, when one escaped she looked down to the blonde, her brows knitted together and she bit on her lip as she tried to formulate the words. She took in a breath as she prepared to speak.

"This nearly killed you." Santana said quietly. Brittany shook her head. "It did, your heart stopped beating."

"Don't." Brittany said, "Don't say those things." Tears began to form in her own eyes. "I'm here, I'm ok."

"But . . ." Santana began. Brittany hushed her with a finger over her lips.

"No buts, no what ifs. I'm here, with you. I love you." Brittany said. A smile tugged at the corner of Santana's lips.

"I love you too." The brunette offered, "So much."

"Come here." Brittany said, grabbing a fistful of Santana's t-shirt and guiding her down for a kiss.

"Careful." Santana mumbled against the dancer's lips.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Santana didn't have to be told twice and indulged the blonde in a sensual oral battle.

xoxox

Santana breezed into the kitchen, all smiles and giggles. Quinn glanced up from her laptop and frowned, it was not something the blonde had yet become accustomed with the brunette. Following closely behind Santana was Brittany, although the dancer had insisted they slept in separate beds, she had become the Latina's wakeup call and who was Quinn to argue? This was the complete opposite to the Santana she used to meet in the mornings. The blonde assistant raised an eyebrow to the humming Latina as she sauntered towards her.

"What?" Santana asked. When she received no reply, she tried again, "What?" Brittany breezed past Santana, placing a kiss on her cheek as she went and plonked herself down next to Quinn, picking up the toast from her plate.

"Hey!" exclaimed Quinn.

"You snooze, you lose Quinny." Brittany said cheerfully munching on the toast. "Mmm chocolate spread." The blonde hummed. Quinn watched in disgust as Brittany visibly enjoyed her very own breakfast.

"You've got a little . . ." Quinn said, pointing and waving her finger at the dancer's face. The blonde drew a blank expression, her eyes following the movement of Quinn's hand until Santana swooped in and sucked on her bottom lip. The surprise attack had Brittany squeal, it quickly turned into a satisfied moan as Santana probed her mouth with her soft velvety tongue. The brunette abruptly pulled away, just as the blonde was beginning to enjoy the contact, she was left stunned and glassy eyed.

"Mmm chocolate spread." Santana mimicked, sending a wink in Quinn's direction.

"Must you do that at the breakfast table? Suddenly I'm not hungry anymore." She pushed her plate away, much to Brittany's delight.

"Oh come on Q, I had to endure your lovey dovey phase with Puck." Santana shot back with a glare.

"Somehow I get the feeling that this one isn't going to end." She sighed. Brittany squealed in response and jumped up, wrapping her arms tightly around Santana, she was hopeful this phase wouldn't end either, that this time it was forever and to hear someone else say it was like music to her ears. Santana stood motionless, her arms tied to her sides by a very clingy Brittany. When the tall blonde finally realised the Latina required some breathing space she relaxed her grip, Santana breathed out a huge sigh of relief, snaked her arms around Brittany's waist and tucked her head under the dancer's chin.

"I hope not." The brunette finally replied, "She's like my air."

"Seriously? Santana, stop it. This isn't you, can you please put your bitch face back on and we can get back to work?" the actress scowled at her friend. Quinn smirked with satisfaction, there was the face she knew and loved.

"Ok, alright, I get it." Santana said pulling away. "Brit, why don't you go watch some TV, I got some stuff to work out with Quinn before I go to the set."

"I'm coming with you today right? I can still come with you?" Brittany said in a small panic.

"Of course." Santana smiled, "But no dancing, just sitting. If you can manage that." She knew how fidgety Brittany could be and as the week had gone and the blonde was getting better, it was becoming more and more stressful for Santana to cope with, patience was not her forte.

"I promise." Brittany offered with a sweet smile before leaving Santana alone with Quinn.

The brunette sat in the spot vacated by her girlfriend.

"So are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Santana asked suspiciously.

"San, you told me a week ago that Bryan threatened you. A few days ago you received a silent phone call then yesterday your trailer was turned over, yet you're not doing anything about it."

"Nothing's really happened." Santana shrugged.

"Have you told Brittany?" Quinn asked, her arms folded over her chest.

"Nothing to tell." She answered stiffly. "I swear Quinn . . ."

"I won't tell her," the blonde reassured, "it's not my place. But I am concerned for your safety."

"Q, if anything else happens I'll do something about it I promise." Santana offered. "He's weak Q, what can he do, really? He has no idea what he's doing, even if it's him." Quinn sighed. "Listen Quinn, if he really did want to hurt me, he would have done it by now. Besides, after what he's done already, he'd be stupid to try anything."

"I hope you're right Santana." Quinn sighed, "You and Brittany have been through too much already."

"Arh Quinn, anyone would think you cared." Santana sang.

"You know I do. I don't ever want to have to put with your shit again after Brittany left." Quinn paused. "And when she came back."

"Oh I see, selfish motives." Santana nodded.

"Totally." Quinn replied with a warm smile. They both knew better, Quinn had taken on the best friend mantel after Brittany had left and had helped Santana through many a dark day. So much was left unsaid between them, yet they both knew exactly how the other felt, and for one to be without the other was simply unfathomable. It was how they rolled.


	22. Chapter 22

A warm whisper caressed her ear, her focus on the small handheld gadget wavering, a rush of warmth spread through her stomach, her heart leaped into her throat. No matter how many times she heard that voice, it always had the same effect on her. She momentarily closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath.

"The girl over there is totally checking you out." The voice said, low and husky.

"She is not Brit." Santana said with a sigh, opening her eyes and following the blonde's gaze before dropping her focus back to her cell phone.

"She totally is. You're a super sexy superstar. And she's hot." Brittany said as she leaned further over the arm of the brunette's director's chair.

"Rachel Berry is not hot Brittany. Fact." Santana said sternly. Brittany fell back into her own chair howling with laughter. She held her stomach from the strain put on her muscles. Santana smiled, genuinely, wide and bright. She loved to hear Brittany laugh. She hadn't heard her properly laugh since high school. She glanced at her girlfriend, so young and carefree in this moment of pure innocence.

"Not . . . not . . ." the blonde struggled to regain her composure and formulate words. Her giggle marathon continued. Santana couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Watch you don't pop a stitch there Brit." The actress warned. Brittany shrieked again, passersby were now beginning to look in their direction. It took several minutes for the blonde's laughter to subside.

"Not Rachel." The dancer finally managed still gasping for air. Santana frowned.

"Who then? I didn't see anyone else."

"Oh there was someone else. I've seen her before, a runner or something. She was starring." Brittany replied.

"I bet she was staring at my beautiful girlfriend." Santana said, her hand reached over and squeezed the dancer's knee. Brittany instinctively leaned in toward the Latina once again, her tone lowering.

"I want to kiss you."

"I know babe, me too, but we can't here. I got the studio on my back remember?" Santana explained.

"Yeah." Brittany sighed. "We'll just have to make up for it when we get home." She said with a grin.

"Home." Santana repeated. It had always felt like an oversized building she called a house, not once did it feel like a home until Brittany had come to stay. Before the dancer had returned to work, it was Santana's mission to get home as soon as she had wrapped for the day and to spend as much time there with Brittany as possible. Whether it was curled up on the sofa in front of the television, cuddling in bed or cooking with one another in the kitchen, it was home. But she knew it wouldn't last too long, Brittany had insisted she moved back into her apartment when she had fully healed. At least until she sold the place. The Latina was dreading when the day would come around. However she vowed to make the most of having the blonde around her house, and the way Brittany would creep into her room each morning to wake her with a kiss, a cuddle and a smile, and more recently lengthy make out sessions. Never one to disappoint her girl, Brittany would push herself until the pain became unbearable, no matter how many warnings Santana would give her. The Latina always insisted that Brittany's health was more important than anything else and there would be plenty of time to make up for it later. Today was Brittany's first day back at work on set and she was determined to return to full fitness as soon as was humanly possible.

"What you thinking about?" Brittany asked, swiping the cell phone from Santana's hands. The Latina frowned.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked.

"Taking a photo." Brittany said, her forehead wrinkled with confusion as her finger swiped at the touchpad before her. "You didn't answer my question." She said, eyes never wavering from her task. Santana's eye's drifted upward, she rested her elbow on the arm of her chair and placed her head atop her hand and pondered thoughtfully.

"You." She said, "And me." She looked at Brittany and smiled warmly. "Us." Just as the blonde snapped a photograph. The dancer's eyes lit up with delight. "What?"

"This is the perfect picture." She answered excitedly, turning the device around to show her girlfriend. "Can you put it on my phone? I want to see it all the time."

"You can see me all the time." Santana said. Brittany took a deep breath.

"When I move out I won't be able to see you all the time." She said sadly. Santana reached across and took Brittany's hand.

"You don't have to move out." Santana offered.

"I don't?" Brittany asked, "But I thought we agreed . . . until I sell . . . we said . . ."

"You said." Santana answered. "I just went along with it, I want whatever you want, just so long as we're together."

"Don't." Brittany said shaking her head.

"Don't what?" Santana's eyes widened, panic began to set in. The blonde squeezed her hand as she answered.

"Say that." She answered. Confusion plagued the Latina. "It's not bad." The blonde rushed out, "It's the opposite. When you say things like that I just want to jump you."

"Oh jeez Brit." Santana rushed out with the breath she was holding.

"I forgot to tell you!" exclaimed the excited blonde. Santana waited patiently for the dancer to continue. "My dad called, he's started my divorce proceedings."

"Ohmygod." Santana squealed uncharacteristically and jumped out of her seat. The sound of a cough nearby halted her excited movements and immediately switched into cool, collected Santana. "That's cool." She said nonchalantly with a casual nod, waiting for the intruder to walk on by. She leaned in to Brittany, her hands resting on the arms of the blonde's director's chair. Their noses were inches apart. When she stopped, Brittany's eyes darted to the Latina's lips and back again to the sparkling brown eyes.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" she asked. Santana cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you listen to anything I say?"

"Sometimes," began Brittany "but sometimes . . ." she trailed off and licked her lips. Santana smiled, she knew exactly how the blonde would have finished that sentence. The blue eyes before her had glazed over. Santana smirked, she loved the affect she had over Brittany and had missed the way the blonde could be so transfixed over her body, she was determined this time to not take Brittany for granted and cherish every moment she had with her. She had lost her once, and almost twice and that was simply too much pain to bare.

Brittany was entranced, so besotted was she with Santana she often found it hard to breath, the Latina excited her so much it was almost implausible. So many times had she dreamed of having Santana in her life again, but to be in this situation, in a proper, loving, adult relationship with the love of her life had often seemed unreal and beyond possible. Particularly when she had married Bryan. She thought it was a perfect solution, to finally sink the feelings she had for Santana. But the more famous the actress became and the harder it became for Brittany to ignore. She had accepted it was her punishment for leaving Santana in the first place and she should stay with Bryan and be a good wife. That was until Santana had acknowledged Brittany in a television interview and Brittany had heard the Latina say her name. It threw the blonde dancer into a tizzy and she knew that she had to have Santana in her life again, in whatever capacity and so made it her mission to do so. One which proved to be the best decision of her life.

xoxox

It was late, Santana had been required to stay long after most of the cast and crew had wrapped and left the set for the day. She had a monologue she had to film and during numerous rehearsals had proven she performed it best with minimal peering eyes and stares of awe. And here she was, at midnight, about to wrap following the longest shooting day of the movie so far.

After dropping Brittany at home and promising to creep into her room and kiss her goodnight on her return, the Latina reluctantly left. She watched Brittany waving in her rear view mirror as she steered the vehicle down the drive, smiling sadly as the blonde disappeared out of sight. Almost as soon as she reached the end of the drive, her cell phone beeped indicating the arrival of a message. The car rolled to a stop and before pulling onto the main road Santana checked the message. It was a picture of Brittany with a sad face and several kisses. The Latina smiled and chuckled quietly to herself and typed out a reply. 'Love you Brit, home soon xxx'. The drive to the studio was a fairly short one, the radio keeping the actress company as she followed the familiar route through Los Angeles.

Santana breathed a huge sigh of relief as soon as she heard the word 'wrap' bellow from the director's lips. She closed her eyes momentarily and smiled, this was very pleasing for a number of reasons. Number one, she had just nailed the one scene she was dreading since she received her script, it was award winning material the director had told her and had strongly pushed her into an award winning delivery, she guessed that time would tell on the latter, but she was more than happy with her delivery, as were the crew that were present. Number two, she had been up at five that morning and in work for six, it had been an exhausting day, but made better by the fact Brittany had been beside her for most of it. Number three, and her favourite reason, it was time to go home, to see her girlfriend and kiss her goodnight. In fact, she thought, she would crawl into bed beside the blonde and cuddle her. This separate beds thing that they agreed upon during Brittany's recovery was frustrating her no end, and considering the blonde had made a return to work, surely they could at least share a bed? Santana nodded in agreement, with the decision she had just mentally made by herself. She shrugged her shoulders, she knew Brittany would not oppose, she was incredibly tactile and it must have been driving her as crazy as it did Santana. Their past relationship in high school had been many things, from sweet and loving to passionate and tumultuous and everything in between. But ultimately they were each other's true love and their relationship had ended very badly causing years of heartbreak, particularly for Santana who had never found the inclination to move on. Since Brittany came back into her life and particularly since the former cheerios got back together, Santana was determined to do things differently, to take things slowly and let their relationship naturally progress. It would take a lot of effort on the Latina's part, as easy it as it was to love Brittany, she could not bare the thought of her leaving again, so would make every effort to prevent it from happening again.

She headed toward her trailer, picking up her cell phone from the coat pocket hung on the back of her director's chair and typed out a quick message. 'Just wrapped, home soon beautiful xxx' She smiled goofily as she made her way to her destination, tiredness taking it's toll, the Latina let out an almighty yawn. She spun around suddenly upon hearing a clatter. Her hand reached her chest, her heart pounding beneath her palm. Rolling her eyes at her own irrational jumpiness, she turned back and continued to walk. Her pace quickened, being on set this late at night was not uncommon, but having a limited crew had her heart racing and an overwhelming sense to get out quickly. As she neared her trailer, she could see a figure sitting on the steps. Santana narrowed her eyes, wondering who could be there to see her so late, if it was possible her heart rate quickened further. The Latina could hear her heartbeat echoing in her ears and she felt a slow shiver creep from the base of her spine all the way up to her neck. Her pace slowed, she hugged her arms around her body, suddenly very aware of the chill factor in the air. She was now a couple hundred yards from her trailer, the figure stood, Santana let out a huge breath as she caught the familiar face under a nearby light.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

xoxox

She stirred, the dreams dissipating from her mind and the realisation that she had been asleep took over, she was waking. Her eyes opened slowly, taking in her surroundings. She was in bed, not the bed she usually slept in, she observed. Her sleep heavy head, lifted slightly off the pillow, but with a groan she dropped it back onto the soft cushion. Her eyes drifted closed once again. Her mind switched. Something was not quite right, something was missing and so she felt backwards across the other side of the bed. The sheets were cool. One eye opened and focussed on the clock on the bedside table. Seven thirty. Being alone at this time was not completely beyond the realms of possibility she thought. They were both due on set for nine o'clock this morning. She decided to get up and investigate. Reaching for the bathrobe on the back of the door, she hugged it close and sniffed the soft cotton material and smiled at the scent of the other woman. She shrugged on the robe, opened the door and stepped out onto the landing. The house was quiet, but that was usual, she was used to the silence echoing through the large home. Tentatively she stepped forward and headed to the other bedroom. She opened it slowly, quietly, willing herself not to make a sound should she wake the sleeping beauty. This was the room she was most familiar with, her mind drifted to the conversations that took place the previous day regarding that night's sleeping arrangements. She hadn't got it wrong had she? Her mind was so overcome and tired from work she could barely think straight. Yesterday had certainly put a strain on her. She sighed upon seeing an empty bed and headed down the stairs for a much needed cup of coffee. She made a beeline for the coffee pot, smiling upon seeing a fresh pot and poured herself a cup. Picking up the cell phone on charge on the worktop she read the few messages she had received. She turned around and saw a beaming blonde sat at the breakfast bar, a cup of coffee in hand and a gossip magazine before her.

"Hey. Good morning." The blonde welcomed with grin.

"Hey." Came the tired reply.

"What's up?"

"I got a text to say she finished work, but I don't think Santana came home last night Quinn." Brittany replied with a frown.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Ok, so I'm a little nervous about how you're going to feel about this chapter, but here goes . . . oh and thank you everybody for reviews and subscriptions, I would love to write you individually but I'm limited on time I'm afrais :(**

* * *

"_Hey. Good morning." The blonde welcomed with grin._

"_Hey." Came the tired reply._

"_What's up?"_

"_I got a text to say she finished work, but I don't think Santana came home last night Quinn." Brittany replied with a frown._

"Maybe you're worrying about nothing Brittany." Quinn said.

"Santana text me to say she was coming home, she tweeted pretty much the same, except she didn't call anyone beautiful and she didn't type kisses." Explained the dancer, "Why would she do that and not come home?" Quinn pondered the question, Brittany was right, Santana could be a lot of things, but a liar was not one of them and she always kept her word. In light of recent events, this new piece of news was unsettling to Santana's assistant.

"She may have got back to her trailer, lay down for a minute and fallen asleep. It's happened before."

"Really?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"Sure." Quinn said with a smile, trying to convince herself that was all that had happened. Brittany picked up her cell phone and hit speed dial.

"It's going straight to voicemail." The blonde dancer said with a frown.

"Her battery could have died." Quinn sighed. It would be a long morning, and she knew she had to find out where Santana was without worrying Brittany. The first thing she was concerned about was how. Brittany gulped down the rest of her coffee and slammed the mug on the work surface. Wiping the back of her hand across her mouth. She made a beeline to the door in which she had just appeared. "Where you going?" Quinn called after her.

"Shower, then clothes, then I'm going to the studio and surprise San." She said with a smile before she disappeared into the hallway. When Quinn was sure she was out of earshot she pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey babe, Santana's missing, I need your help."

xoxox

The banging was unrelenting. It was like a jackhammer was going off inside of her head. She was slowly regaining consciousness and groaned as she attempted to lift her head. Initial thoughts that flooded through her pointed toward one crazy hangover, it wasn't an unfamiliar feeling, however her stomach wasn't churning, which usually went hand in hand with the incredible headache. Opening her eyes, she first saw her legs, drawn at the knee. Attempting to lift her head again, caused the crick in her neck to send a wave of pain through her being. Santana scowled and wiggled her body slightly, straightening the kinks in her back, however, the way she was sat had her sensations numbed. She moved to stretch her legs, only to find they were confined, bound at the ankle. It was then when the memories came flooding back. She dared a glance upward. She met the glare of her captor. The pounding continued, Santana broke the gaze, realising the sound was coming from outside. She opened her mouth, before any sound escaped the hoarse throat a hand was covering it. The banging stopped, a muffled voice was heard through the walls, shouting from the other side.

"Santana!" Santana's eyebrows rose. 'Puck' she thought. It was now or never. She closed her eyes tightly and bit the hand of her captor, the hand retreated with a yelp and resulted in an angry fist across the Latina's face, she barely had time to think, 'not again' before she found herself yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Puck, help!"

xoxox

_Several hours earlier . . ._

This was a not a situation she thought she would ever find herself in. Santana tugged at the coarse material that had her hands bound together. The Latina hung her pounding head, the throbbing reminded her of a hangover following a heavy night of drinking. She groaned as she felt her brain pulsate against her skull.

"Stop it, pleeaaase." She begged. "You're killing me."

"Oh Santana, you'd know if I was killing you."

The Latina huffed before she sighed in defeat, her shoulders slumped and her head fell forward, closing her eyes, willing the pain to stop. Images of Brittany flooded her mind, the blonde bouncing around, dancing and singing happy songs. The pictures faded to black and the scene before her came to the forefront of her mind. She was in her trailer, her own trailer, it was dark aside from the trickle of light from a studio lamp outside.

"Brittany will be worried." She said quietly.

"Brittany." There was a pause. "You really think I care?"

"Why are you doing this?" Santana asked.

"I have my reasons."

"You're psychopath!" the Latina blasted.

"A psychopath." Santana rolled her eyes at the repeated statement made by her captor. "That's not a very nice thing to say."

"Yeah, well, I'm not a very nice person." Santana spat, her eyes trained on the floor before her. "Actually, you know what? I think if you were going to do something you would have done it by now." She began, gaining confidence as she spoke, "I don't get it, really, you lure me into a false sense of security by actually being nice, I knew I should have been suspicious, but alas, I've had no fucking sleep for nearly twenty four hours. You offer me my own water that I gratefully took, because well, I just nailed an Oscar worthy monologue and I was a little thirsty." Santana paused a moment, she was rattled and a little out of breath from the speed of her speech.

"I don't like your tone." The captor stated.

"You don't like my tone. Oh please don't hit me over the head with a cushion again, my hair might move." She snarled, "And you know what? I know you drugged my water, I can tell by my slightly cloudy judgment, the fact you're irritated and you didn't gag me? And now you're afraid to come anywhere near me. I mean who drugs someone so little that your victim has to help you move them? I do however, applaud the knots on these bad boys, well done you." The Latina said with a trademark smirk, referring to the makeshift bonds at her wrists and feet.

"I'm warning you."

"And don't even think about putting your studio recorded album of Les Mis on Berry, because my CD player is bust."

"Santana, may I remind you that I am the one holding you captive?"

"You really don't need to Berry. You suck." Santana replied. "And can I remind you that holding me captive in my own trailer was not the brightest idea you've ever had."

"Why do you keep repeating everything I say?" Rachel asked.

"It's to emphasise the absurdity of your words." Santana spat. Rachel was perched on the bed at the opposite end of the trailer. "You didn't answer my question Berry. Why are you doing this?"

"I did answer your question, I told you I have my reasons."

"Oh come on dwarf, was it you who made the silent phone calls and turned over my trailer?" The Latina asked. Rachel looked nervously away from the other woman. Santana sighed and rolled her eyes. "Is this some sort of retribution for something? Cus seriously? It's kinda lame."

"You've already made that perfectly clear Santana."

"Is this about Bryan? Or Brittany? Or jealousy of my talent? Because I would totally understand that. But really? This whole kidnapping thing – and FYI, if I could, I would have used air quotation marks, right there. Anyway, this is twisted and stupid, exactly what are you hoping to achieve?"

"I just wanted to show you that you're not above everybody else Santana."

"I know that Berry. My feet are firmly on the ground, I haven't gone through the last five years of heartbreak and emptiness to think I'm indestructible. I'm not, ok? I'm like every other human being, I _have_ feelings. The reason I'm so good at my job? It's because all my life I've had to pretend to be someone I'm not and for a while in high school, I actually believed it, the lines became blurred and yeah I was a bitch, but I was a Cheerio, I was trained that way. It took Glee club and Brittany to help me realise who I really was and when she left me, that was it, I had to start pretending all over again, especially when my career took off, so forgive me for having feelings Berry, just because I don't wear them on my sleeve does not make me any less of a person, I just deal with it differently."

"I . . . I didn't know, I'm sorry." Rachel offered in way of apology.

"That was kinda the idea." Santana snapped.

"You always seem to get what you want. Even when Brittany came back married, you still got her."

"Yeah, thanks to you." The Latina chuckled at the irony. "I still don't know why you did this, it doesn't make sense. Was this some sort of elaborate plan to spend time alone with me Berry?"

"No!" Rachel squealed, "It's because I'm jealous ok? I'm jealous that you're more successful than me and you didn't give a damn about Glee club or anything but yourself in high school."

"Seriously? Am I going to have to give you that speech again?" Santana said, an impromptu yawn taking over. "I cared about Glee club, I loved Glee club, it made me feel like me, helped me realise the important things in life."

They sat in silence for a while, Santana's head placed back against the wall of the trailer, she felt her eyes close, the tiredness taking over, she didn't have time to think as sleep consumed her. Rachel had laid down on the bed, thoughts swirling through her mind, so many questions. She was angry with herself. What had led her to this? It had been a trait that she deplored in herself, the fact she was able to resort to absurd tactics to get ahead. She was one of the most selfish beings she knew and while she tried to justify it a lot of the time, she thought she had outgrown such outlandish actions. Since school Rachel Berry had learnt to control the emotions that led her down such paths, having constantly being the victim of her own downfall. However, working so closely with former high school colleagues had her running around and thinking like a sixteen year old again. It was something she could not afford to do, particularly if she wanted to make it in this business, she had to keep her wits about her. Yet here she was, the most ridiculous thing she had ever done could almost certainly ruin her whole career. What the hell was she thinking? Oh right, act first, think later. Typical Rachel Berry.

xoxox

Puck had been banging on the door to Santana's trailer for a good while, he was ready to give up, but Quinn's nagging voice in the back of his mind had spurred him on. Rolling his eyes at the mental image of his girlfriend wagging her finger at him he sighed. Cramp was taking over his hand, he broke for a moment, shaking it to rid the pain. Trying a new tactic he opened his mouth and yelled through the door.

"Santana!" he held his ear close to the door and could hear a scuffle from the inside. A moment later, he heard all the confirmation he needed to break the door down.

"Puck, help!" As he continued to kick at the door he smirked at the irony, he had spent so much time during high school up to tricks like these and had vowed to Quinn when she relented to let him be a father to their daughter that he would change. This rocked though, Puck was on the verge of being a hero and it encouraged him further, putting more effort into every kick. Just as he was about to tire, the door gave way, caved under the pressure of the heavy work boot. Puck burst through the open door way and stumbled into the trailer. He stood, jaw slack, he was dumbstruck by the sight that befell him.

"It's not how it looks." Rachel said, her hands up in defeat.

"What the fuck kind of kinky games are you into Berry?" he asked. Santana rolled her eyes, 'typical response from Noah Puckerman right there' she thought.

"Help me up damnit!" ordered the fiery Latina. Puck found movement in his feet and helped the actress out of her constraints.

"I gotta say, didn't think you had it in you Berry." He chuckled.

"Don't you fucking dare breath a word of this to anyone Puckerman." Santana warned.

"How the hell did this happen?" he asked.

"It's a long story, I ache like hell," Santana began, she allowed Puck to help her to her feet, "and I need a fucking tetanus shot."

"What?" shrieked Rachel, "You're the one who bit me!"

"Exactly, I don't want to catch rabies or something." Puck laughed at Santana's statement, it took him back several years when they were sat on the maroon plastic chairs of Glee club.

"Seriously though dude, you ok?" he asked Santana. "You have one angry bruise forming there." He pointed toward her face where Rachel had hit her. The shorter brunette winced, it was not her intention to hurt Santana, however she had reacted instinctively.

"Sure, I just have to live with the fact Rachel Berry held me hostage in my own trailer. My ego right now is about this big." She held her fingers closely together, squinting her eyes for emphasis. "About as big as Berry." Puck threw an arm around his friend.

"At least she didn't dent your wit." He said. "What do you want to do about her?" two pairs of eyes glared at the theatre star. Suddenly Rachel Berry felt more self conscious than she ever had. Santana folded her arms across her chest and cocked her head to the side.

"Right now? Nothing. I just want to see Brittany." She said. "I'll deal with you later." She hissed at her colleague. "Where is she?"

"She and Quinn are on her way. Quinn called ahead, they were worried when you didn't make it home." Puck explained. Santana sighed, since Brittany came back her life had been more complicated than ever. She smiled as she thought of the blonde dancer.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She muttered.

"I'm sorry what?" Puck asked with a frown.

"Oh, nothing." She replied, "Come on, let's meet our girls at the gate." She said, taking Puck's hand and dragging him through the broken door of the trailer and down the steps. "You're err, gonna have to get that fixed." She said to a passing maintenance guy.

"You going to tell Brit?" Puck asked.

"Nah." Santana said, "Not yet anyway, she can do without the stress." As they rounded the corner, she saw two blonde figures walking toward them.

"She's going to notice the shiner on your face."

"Oh crap." Santana huffed, "The studio are gonna be all over my ass."

"I think you're going to have to rethink your strategy here Lopez."

"The only strategy I'm thinking about right now is . . . umpf" she was unable to finish her sentence as an over excited blonde had run and jumped at the Latina, burying herself in the arms of her lover.

"I missed you San." Came a muffled voice.

"I missed you too babe." Santana replied with a wistful smile. Today was another day.


	24. Chapter 24

"Tell me the truth."

Santana was lying on her bed, her hands clasped over her stomach, her eyes facing the ceiling and glossed over, deep in thought over the events that had kept her busy the last few weeks. She turned her head to the side, Brittany mirrored her actions.

Having been sent home, the ride home had been quiet, thoughts had been racing through the Latina's mind, she was approaching exhaustion, emotions were creeping up on her and she felt the tears sting her eyes as she swung the car into the drive way. It was becoming too much. Without so much as a word, she left the car, entered her home and headed straight for the bathroom for a shower. Brittany lingered behind, noticing the shift in mood, she narrowed her eyes in thought, putting it down to the actress being overworked. She was yet to decipher how her girlfriend had received her fresh bruise, but she trusted Santana to tell her when she was ready. The dancer walked into the kitchen and prepared some hot tea, something the two had become fond of during sleepovers at Brittany's house when Valerie would make it as a treat. The Dutch influence was not lost and Santana found it endearing and embraced Brittany's heritage with enthusiasm. The blonde was pleasantly surprised to find an array of teas in Santana's kitchen cupboard when she had first come to stay. Making her way back up to the bedroom, she found Santana lying on the bed, clad in just a towel, her damp hair splayed across the pillow, her eyes focused on the ceiling above. Brittany set down a cup of tea beside the Latina.

"I made you tea." She stated. Santana's eyes not wavering.

"Thank you."

"Your pillow will get wet." Brittany observed as she manoeuvred round to the other side of the bed.

"Yeah." Santana agreed.

The blonde sighed. She knew something was up. She had greeted Santana with a huge hug and at the time Santana had seemed enthusiastic to see the blonde. However following a brief meeting with Quinn and a studio representative, Santana had sulked out of the lot, barely whispering a word to the other woman.

"You didn't have to come with me." The brunette stated.

"Mike said it was fine." Brittany shrugged before taking a sip of tea. She kicked off her shoes, set her tea down and lay back onto the bed beside her girlfriend. "Tell me the truth." She said after a silent few minutes. She sensed the Latina shifting and turned her head to look at the brunette, deep brown eyes stared back at her, a hint of sadness protruding. "Let me be the strong one San." As the words washed over the Latina's ears, her lip trembled, her brows furrowed and hot tears began to fall from her eyes. Brittany's heart broke a little, seeing the woman she loved so tormented hurt her, yet she also felt a tinge of guilt. Santana seemed to have been getting on with her life so well and since the blonde had propelled herself back into the actress's life, she had brought a whole lot of drama with her. She had failed to think of the implications and the impact it would have upon her former best friend. Brittany scooted across the bed and gathered the brunette into her arms, soothing her with whispered words of comfort and gently stroking her fingers up and down Santana's back. It was weeks of pent up emotion, she had managed to keep it together for so long since the first moment she saw Brittany, through the ordeal of trying to be her friend and harbouring feelings for her, to the trauma of the drama and violence she suffered at the expense of Bryan. How she had coped during Brittany's illness was completely beyond her. Brittany had practically died on the operating table, yet she had remained composed, willing the love of her life to get better, and she did and it was blissful. Being together again had somehow pushed any anxieties and turmoil away until this latest ordeal. She cried. She sobbed, she clung onto Brittany for dear life, letting the tears flow. All the pent up hurt and anger she had harboured was now set free.

Several hours later, they remained entangled with one another on the bed, Santana had drifted asleep from sheer exhaustion. Brittany too had fallen into a slumber, however she had awoken and was now stroking the brunette locks of the head that rested on her chest. Santana's arm was thrown over the blonde's waist, desperately clinging on, never wanting the blonde to leave her again. She knew deep down the two had been through far too much to ever be apart again, she just needed to be close to Brittany, she needed comfort and this was exactly what the blonde was providing her with. The dancer's hand stilled slightly as she noticed the sleeping beauty's eyes flutter before she stirred. Brittany tilted her head to gain a better view of the brunette's face, her eyes were puffy, a frown remained upon her features. It seemed even in sleep, Santana could not shirk away from her torment. Brittany stroked her finger down the side of Santana's face, tucked her fingers under the Latina's chin and pulled her closer until their lips met. Santana sighed in her sleepy haze, yet she knew perfectly well what was happening. She kissed the blonde back with fervour, pouring everything she had into this moment. Santana broke the kiss momentarily, her eyes flickered open and met the brilliant loving blue eyes of her true love.

"I love you." She whispered, not trusting her hoarse voice to speak louder. Brittany smiled adoringly.

"I love you too." The blonde replied. Santana moved to straddle the blonde, she sat up and took in the tired features of the dancer. She leaned forward slightly, brushing the errant silken locks from Brittany's perfect features, tenderly caressing her fingers down the dancer's cheeks and over her soft lips. Brittany smiled underneath Santana's fingertips, her eyes clouding over with want. The change in Brittany's eyes spurred the Latina on, her own eyes downgraded in shade, darkened by the lust radiating from the blonde beneath her. Her eyelids grew heavy, her lips upturned ever slightly into her trademark smirk and she descended upon the blonde, quickly capturing her lips with her own in a heated kiss of passion. She figured this was the next wave of soaring emotion she was about to display and one which would cement and clarify everything she felt for Brittany. It had been five long years and Santana was determined to make up for lost time.

Santana, aching for further contact lay her body flush against the blonde's and continued her oral assault, Brittany hugged an arm tightly around Santana's waist, wanting to feel the brunette's body as close to her own as physically possible. The feel of Santana's body flush against her caused a sated warmth shoot through her entity. Santana's hands began to roam, one finding it's way into the tangled mess that was Brittany's hair, splayed over the cotton pillow. Her other hand had sneaked it's way in between both woman and had laid it flat on the dancer's taut, muscled stomach. Brittany gasped as the cool skin of Santana's palm touched her torso and sent a jolt of electricity through her being. Santana began to run her fingernails along the bare skin, up and under the tank top the dancer was wearing. She glided her hand upwards, the material gathering around Santana's wrist the further north her hand travelled. Brittany momentarily broke the kiss and looked into Santana's warm chocolate coloured eyes before flipping her lover over and straddling her stomach in a role reversal. Santana gasped at the sudden movement and watched hypnotically as Brittany reached for the hem of her tank top with both hands and whipped it up and over her head as the garment revealed more of the blonde's soft toned skin and her plain white bra that covered Brittany's naturally marvellous breasts. Santana lazily raked her eyes over the body before her and reached up, behind the blonde to masterfully unhook and remove the bra with one hand. The actress placed her hands Brittany's stomach and glided them slowly up the lithe body, all the while training her eyes on the beautiful blue orbs belonging to the blonde. Her soft tanned hands reached Brittany's breasts and started to pay ever so close attention to them, gasping as she massaged them and idly pinched at her nipples, fond memories came flooding back to the brunette, whose eyes once again were threatened with tears. As the blonde threw her head back in pleasure, Santana regained her composure and took the opportunity to sit up properly and launch a physical attack on Brittany's neck, nipping and licking the salty perspired skin.

A lone hand travelled south and crept into the waistband of the blonde's sweatpants. Sensing what was about to transpire, Brittany pushed Santana back once again. "Take them off." Santana ordered. Brittany moved with rapid pace and had thrown her sweatpants and panties across the room before she landed on top of Santana. It was Brittany's turn to pay attention to Santana's neck as the brunette's fingers continued their descent, slipping in between Brittany's slick folds. The dancer hissed at the contact of Santana's fingers with her clit and moaned when the other woman guided two fingers inside of Brittany. The blonde wanted the encounter to be as equal as possible. She ripped the plush towel from Santana's body which had become loose, the brunette wincing as she heard a crash in the background. Brittany's eyes momentarily widened before she shrugged and pulled Santana closer, the other woman gasped and closed her eyes as she felt the skin of the blonde's toned stomach and rounded breasts rub against her own. Santana continued to thrust her fingers whilst reaffirming her assault on Brittany's mouth. Realising she was somewhat behind, Brittany began to mirror Santana's actions, her deft fingers snaked down the Latina's body, making their way quickly inside of Santana. They set a steady rhythm, breathing, heart beats and fingers working to the same tempo, merging completely into one entity. Santana's mouth became firmly attached to the blonde's neck, it had always been a particular favourite of hers, it drove Brittany wild, her head dropped back revelling in the warmth of Santana's tongue on her skin. The actress continued to draw patterns with her tongue, driving the dancer crazy with pleasure. All the while, Santana remained focused, matching the rhythm Brittany's fingers set, the blonde too, skilfully keeping in time as she suffered the assault of Santana's eager tongue. The dancer was writhing with pure pleasure, once again feeling Santana against her skin, she had dreamed of a reunion like this, only the reality was on another level and Brittany wanted it to last forever. Santana continued her oral assault before finally reaching Brittany's mouth, the blonde grateful of being able to taste the brunette once again. They kissed like there was no tomorrow. They panted and pleaded as if they hadn't been touched before. They moaned and they groaned from the continuous building tension, the rising heat and the unbridled passion before finally came the ultimate explosion. The waves came crashing, cascading, the feeling of euphoria penetrating their bodies again and again. They collapsed. Brittany fell unceremoniously on top of the worn out brunette. Their breathing ragged, their hearts racing, then came the sighs of content.

Santana smiled lazily, Brittany was a goddess, there was no doubt in her mind and with that thought It was safe for her to say no one could ever match Brittany's prowess in bed, she was easily the best lover she had ever had. It was crazy, it was better than she had ever remembered, before the realisation hit her that so much tension had built up over the years they had spent apart. As she came around she could feel Brittany's soft fingers swirling and drawing patterns on her bare stomach, Santana opened her eyes to meet the blonde's intense stare, the blue eyes before her melting with tenderness. They shared smiles of pure satisfaction and the looks of lust, love and adoration passed between the burning brown and the brilliant blue eyes.

"Hi." Offered Brittany.

"Hey." Santana croaked.

"Are you ok?" Brittany smiled warmly, her head now propped up on her hand.

"So much more than ok." Santana said before leaning towards Brittany and latching onto her lips. This kiss was quite possibly the most sensual either had ever felt. It was the sharing of everything both women had to give, all the emotion, feeling, desire, love and respect they each shared for one another. It was simply incredible in this post coital haze. Santana's right hand found it's way up to Brittany's face, her palm against the blonde's neck, her thumb lazily stroking her cheek, gently pulling her closer until their bodies clashed once again. Brittany moaned into the kiss and upped the tempo, her tongue battling with Santana's for dominance. They only broke when it became a necessity to take breath, both panting relentlessly as if having run a marathon. Brittany smiled lazily down at Santana before collapsing once again, this time onto the mattress. She rolled onto her back and linked pinkies with the woman beside her, not wanting to break contact with the brunette.

They lay there for a while, content to just be in one another's company, the silence comfortable and peaceful. As Santana lay looking at the ceiling, Brittany's earlier words rang through her head, 'Tell me the truth.' Santana sighed, she knew she had to, she couldn't lie to Brittany, it went against everything they had.

"It was Rachel." She said quietly, almost unsure if she had said the words aloud. She felt the bed shift and glanced over to the blonde who was now propped up on her side frowning at the brunette.

"Ok, not quite what I was expecting." The blonde said.

"This." Santana said pointing to the fresh injury on her face. "It was Rachel."

"I don't understand." Brittany said with simplicity. "Why?" Santana rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"She sorta kidnapped me." Santana said, her cheeks flushing red with embarrassment.

"She what?" Brittany laughed. The brunette turned her head, a scowl firmly set on her face. "I'm sorry I thought you just said Rachel Berry kidnapped you."

"I did." Santana said "She did." Her eyes settling back to her favourite spot on the ceiling. Brittany scooted closer to the brunette, she pulled her into a hug and covered them both with a blanket. Santana remained emotionally neutral as she regaled the tale of the events of the previous night. Brittany never once interrupted, only there offering comfort and the occasional squeeze of encouragement to her girlfriend.

"I'm so sorry." Brittany said once Santana had finished. "If I hadn't come back none of this would have happened."

"No Brit." Santana berated, half with anger, half with frustration. "It's not your fault and I can't tell you how happy I am that you came back. I'd go through it all again, no regrets." She placed a gentle kiss on Brittany's forehead.

"I was worried I put you through so much." Brittany stated. Santana sighed again, she couldn't fully explain her emotional outburst.

"I guess it all finally caught up with me. But I'm glad you were here and I wasn't alone."

"I'll always be here San." Santana looked intently into the blonde's honest eyes.

"We have to agree Brit that the past is just that. Whatever happened is gone. We're together now, we concentrate on us, here now and our future together." The Latina explained.

"Totally, no more what ifs or could haves." Brittany nodded with clarification.

"Exactly." Santana smiled before leaning in for another kiss.

"Just one more thing." Brittany said as she broke free from the Latina's lips.

"What is it Brit?"

"Can we just stay here all day?" she asked.

"Of course." Santana agreed with a beaming smile and squeezed the blonde closer to her.

And she was true to her word.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: And to reward you all for your awesomeness . . . .**

* * *

Santana Lopez was stood in line, patiently waiting to be served her first cup of coffee of the morning. She had slept through her alarm and hastily decided to stop by her favourite coffee store on the way to work having realised she did indeed have a few minutes to spare, thanks to the time she and Brittany saved by showering together. 'Yeah right' she smirked as she absentmindedly rubbed at the hickey on her collar bone. She was just thankful she always set her alarm thirty minutes before she was actually required to rise. Santana Lopez was always prepared, it was her 'what if' mantra and this morning that extra half an hour had proven very useful indeed. She had Coach Sylvester to thank for that. Her Cheerios routines and training sessions were often so rigorous it would wipe her out with exhaustion, therefore alarm setting had become an art. She had worked out exactly how long it would take her to wake up once that shrill penetrated her brain in the mornings. She now found it a very useful skill indeed.

The Latina shuffled forward, looking around with a frown, wondering where indeed all these people had appeared from this early in the morning. Her sunglasses covered her tired eyes and gave her a hint of anonymity. If truth be told, Santana's eyes still stung slightly from the tremendous release of emotion she endured the previous day. She had needed it, the brunette would be the first to admit that. She had once been so open with her emotions, shedding a tear when needed, however her experiences over the years had toughened her up, firstly came the split with Brittany, secondly was the constant pressure of being in the limelight, public perception had 'apparently' become paramount. She had a tight public relations team when she had first become notorious, however, the constant reigning in and rules had taken it's toll on the brunette and had decided if anyone knew what was in her best interests, it was Quinn and decided to sack her PR. It was a huge risk and went against the grain, but she was Santana Lopez and she was far from conformity. High school had taught her that. She knew she was happy being herself, although she remained keen on keeping her private life just that. Thinking about the situation often tired her out, there were so many contradictions, on the one hand Santana wanted to be herself, she was aware of press etiquette, knew the right things to say and do in front of the camera without a major intrusion into her personal life, however, she never particularly hid who she was, but she didn't publicise either. People made their own conclusions and in that respect, she was happy to go with it. The only opinions that truly mattered to her at the end of the day were the ones of those closest to her, her family and her friends. It was a far cry from her high school days, but she knew she currently had the public in the palm of her hand and raised a small smile of victory.

Then there was the studio. Explaining to Brittany that they currently 'own my ass', she couldn't complain, they were paying her good money to appear in her film and so when a photograph appeared on a gossip website the day before, they hauled her into the office for an explanation.

_As she approached the desk, the laptop upon it was turned in her direction, her brow furrowed before she raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side. When she received no verbal response from the guy in the suit before she shrugged and shook her head._

"_What?" she asked, seeing nothing wrong._

"_Santana, how many times do we have to have this discussion?"_

"_What discussion? Give me a clue here?" Santana asked incredulously._

"_Can you see that picture?" the guy asked._

"_Yeeees?" she drew out._

"_You're being difficult."_

"_Santana," Quinn began, "just explain." She sighed, her arms folded across her chest._

"_It's me and Britt." She said with a shrug._

"_She has her hand in your back pocket and her head on your shoulder!" The man in the chair exclaimed. It was true, Santana remembered the moment well, she had felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach as the blonde had rested her head upon the Latina's shoulder and sneaked her hand into the back pocket of Santana's jeans, pulling her closer as she did so. She too rested her head against Brittany's enjoying the feel of the silken blonde locks against her cheek. The picture had been taken through the window behind them. She wondered if any more photographs were going to appear, as they had left the store very giggly and smiley._

"_I can see that." Santana said, seeing the face before her turn red with anger she held her hand up before continuing. "We were getting coffee, it was early, she was tired, she put her head on my shoulder. Why am I explaining this?" Santana asked innocently. _

"_She's just a friend." Quinn said on Santana's behalf, knowing the brunette would be unwilling to lie._

"_Just a friend." The executive repeated._

"_Are we done?" Santana asked, looking particularly bored by the conversation._

"_You can't be seen in this situation again. This is not the first time you've been pictured with this dancer girl." Santana's scowl turned into disbelief._

"_Her name is Brittany, she's one of the best dancers on the cast and she nearly died filming this movie."_

"_San," Quinn warned, placing a gentle hand on Santana's arm. "leave this to me." The blonde turned her attention to the smug man sat in the oversized leather chair. "You won't have a problem, they're just close friends from high school and haven't seen each other in some time. It'll be fine." She assured with a sweet smile. Santana rolled her eyes. This was the exact reason she had Quinn Fabray by her side, those twinkling eyes and innocent smile, any man became putty in her hands._

"_I trust your judgement Miss Fabray." Santana sighed with relief, she was aching to get to a comfortable chair and have a much desired coffee. The Latina turned to leave, before being halted in her tracks. "One more thing Miss Lopez." Santana sighed dramatically._

"_You can't film with another black eye." _

"_She's so clumsy." Quinn broke out into fake laughter, "You wouldn't believe how much of a drama queen she can be." Santana's scowl returned more exaggerated than before, her arms folded across her chest and looked at the blonde incredulously, deciding she was better off staying quiet and going with the blonde's plan._

"_I hear there was an incident with your trailer door."_

"_Death traps!" Quinn all but shouted. "You need to get Santana a new trailer, it's just not good enough. Look at her face." The blonde demanded, "Give her a new trailer and things like this," she pointed to the bruising around the brunette's eye, "won't happen again." The guy before her frowned slightly before his eyes softened as his eyes landed on Quinn once again._

"_Done." He agreed. "Go home and rest up Miss Lopez, I'm sorry the trailer was not up to standard. We'll see you on set tomorrow." _

"_Finally!" Santana threw her arms in the air and again turned to leave._

"_One more thing Miss Lopez." She heard from behind her. With gritted teeth and clenched fists, she turned slightly. "No more photographs in compromising positions."_

"_Fine. Whatever." Santana vehemently spat before storming out of the office, the blonde hurrying after her._

Santana glanced out of the window with a sigh, smiling admiringly at the sight of Brittany dozing in the passenger seat of her car. It had taken a large amount of convincing and promises to keep the blonde in the car. The brunette knew all too well how tactile her girlfriend became before she had her morning caffeine intake. She could not run the risk of being hauled in the executive's office once again, it was becoming a regular occurrence and was running out of excuses. Her view was suddenly blocked by gangly, young looking guy, wearing a scruffy shirt, tie and suit pants. He smiled before shoving a voice recorder into her face.

"Care to comment Miss Lopez?" Santana's scowl was barely visible beneath her sunglasses, but the tone in her voice demonstrated her annoyance.

"On what exactly?"

"Your relationship with Miss Pierce?"

"We went to high school together and I have nothing else to say."

"Next please." She heard, turned her head and ordered two coffees to go, 'quickly'.

"Two coffees Miss Lopez? Is that Miss Pierce in your car outside, so early in the morning?" the floppy haired reporter asked. Santana rolled her eyes and sighed, choosing to ignore the questions. She pulled out her cell phone and typed out a quick message, instructing Brittany to jump into the driver's seat and start the engine. She prayed the blonde had taken her cell off silent and would wake her from her light nap. Upon hearing a car engine over rev, she smiled, knowing full well the blonde had indeed heeded her instruction.

"Your coffees ma'am." Santana took the cup holder containing the paper cups from the barista and brushed passed the reporter, her concentration firmly on the door before her.

"Miss Lopez?" she heard the reporter call. Ignoring him for the last time she burst through the door and rushed to the car, jumping in and hastily closing the door.

"Drive." She yelled, the blonde not wasting a single minute put her foot down.

"I love it when you get all demanding." She smirked with a side glance and a wink. Santana laughed at the woman beside her before handing her a cup of much needed caffeine.

"Make sure you put that in the holder properly, I do not want coffee spilling all over this car." The Latina demanded.

"Stop it San, you're turning me on." Brittany said straight faced, her eyes focused on the road before, her knuckles turning white from the tight grip she had on the steering wheel. Santana turned in her seat and frowned. She could tell the blonde was desperately trying to concentrate on the road.

"Britt, I was talking about coffee, how can that turn you on?" she asked.

"It wasn't what you said," she said with a slight thoughtful lilt at the end, "It was the way you said it." Santana smiled, she loved Brittany whole heartedly, even the little ways in which she thought about things.

"I have to call Quinn." The Latina spoke abruptly. Brittany whipped her head sideways and looked inquisitively at her girlfriend. "I had an encounter with a reporter in the coffee store." She explained. "He asked about our relationship."

"Is it because of that picture?" Brittany asked.

"I guess so. I just need to give Quinn the heads up."

"I love that picture." Brittany said wistfully with a smile.

"Me too." Santana smiled, "I don't see why everyone's busting a blood vessel over it."

"It's your career San, some people don't like seeing you with girls instead of boys." The blonde explained.

"I know, but why shouldn't be able to share my happiness?" Santana sighed in frustration. Brittany placed a loving hand on the Latina's thigh and squeezed it sympathetically.

"Right now we have each other and that's more important to me than anything else." The dancer spoke softly.

"Oh Britt," Santana sighed, her head falling back against the headrest, "I love you so much."

"I know you do." Was the response. Santana laughed and looked down at the cell phone vibrating in her hand.

"It's Quinn." She said as she pressed the button to receive the call and placed the device to her ear, "Hey Quinn." She greeted, "I was just going to call you."

"_So you've seen the papers then?"_ came the voice from the other end.

"No, what papers, what's going on?" Santana frowned and glanced at the girl beside her who simply shrugged. She put her cell on speaker phone, including Brittany in the conversation.

"Is Brittany with you?"

"Yeah I'm here Quinn." Brittany said breezily. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks Britt, how are you?"

"I'm great, we had the best shower this morn-"

"Hey," Santana cut in, "can we get to the point here please?" she demanded. Brittany mumbled an apology as she pulled up to traffic lights.

"San, you two have been outed, big style." The blonde PA reported with a defeated sigh.

"What?" Santana yelled, "How? By who?" she seethed.

"San, don't be mad, you were just saying . . ."

"Not now Brit." Santana interrupted, her hand up in front of her face. "Quinn what happened?" she asked.

"We think the story broke from Bryan's family, they're blaming you for splitting up the marriage, calling you and I quote 'a devious home wrecking lesbian whore'. We need to get a pro in on this San, I can't manage this one on my own."

"Call my lawyer, we'll do them for liable."

"Is it true?" Quinn asked, "Did you have an affair?"

"Come on Quinn, I can't believe you're even asking that? You know everything that happened. We kissed like once, that was it, we didn't even sleep together until recently."

"I have to be sure if I'm to do my job. I need all the facts. You're going to get it from all angles San."

"Bryan cheated on _me_, he admitted it and he accepted it as the grounds for divorce." Brittany explained.

"Look," Quinn began, "at best it's an attempt to get a nice little payout. If the family is anything like Bryan, they won't care who they hurt in the process. It's out there now, we need to come up with something."

"Berry's the home wrecking whore, she's the one who Bryan had an affair with, why the hell is the focus on me here?" Santana asked.

"Because you're hot and I'm hot and it's way more interesting." Brittany offered. Santana laughed, despite the situation, she always had Brittany and that would never change.

"I'm going to get your agent to get you on Ellen."

"But I just did Ellen, there's no way I can get back on there again so soon." Santana said.

"Alright, alright, I'll think of something else." Quinn said. "Just one more thing . . ."

"OHMYGOD!" Yelled Brittany as she turned the vehicle into the lot.

"I guess you've arrived then." Quinn said drolly on the other end of the line. Brittany attempted to steer the car through the throngs of paparazzi and reporters. "I should have warned you to arrive separately."

"Yeah well it's a bit late for that." Santana snarled. "We'll see you inside." The Latina said before hanging up. "I'm going to be in so much trouble." She sighed.

"It'll be fine," Brittany began, trying to avoid the flashes of the cameras. "We'll be fine San." She reassured.

"Yeah." Santana sighed, "I think I may just have an idea." The brunette smirked triumphantly. Brittany steered the car through the studio gates for another long day at work.


	26. Chapter 26

The blonde moved gracefully across the dance floor, intricate steps and turns, in keeping to the beat of the music blasting over the speakers. She smiled as she felt the eyes boring into her, not once faltering, this particular dance was second nature to her. Brittany was in the studio, warming up for the filming ahead. It was rare she would have the studio to herself, she had arrived at the studio with Santana, ahead of the other dancers and decided to take some time to herself, feeling the beat, letting it take over her, escaping from the chaos that had been her morning.

It was Brittany's first real taste of Santana's fame and what it was like to date a renowned actress. It had been somewhat overwhelming for her. The story in the paper had caused her cell phone to ring and bleep continuously. Frustrated with the events and the inability to shy away from attention, Brittany hid herself away in the dance studio. She was building up her fitness again having been absent through illness. She had received the all clear from the doctor and this was a perfect opportunity to put herself to the test.

She knew when she was around. She could feel her presence before she could see her. Brittany glanced in the studio mirror and caught a glimpse of Santana gazing at her from above in the gallery. The blonde continued to spin and turn and leap and jump, never once wavering from her routine. This was her sanctum, the one thing she could do and feel completely free. But then there was Santana, she too made Brittany feel like she could achieve absolutely anything which to her made her feel like she was constantly dancing on air. The music faded out, the blonde slowly ground to a halt, she paused for a moment and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had changed a lot since she began working on the movie, she thought she appeared more relaxed, a little thinner perhaps, but she put that down to the injury and the operation. Brittany noticed a difference in her eyes, they sparkled now, she felt like she had hope and a bright future, she smiled at her posture also, gone were the tired, hunched shoulders, she now stood tall and proud. The dancer closed her eyes, catching her breath back, she also released a heavy sigh of content. She felt the air change around her, her senses spiked, her body turned rigid before relaxing into the embrace offered by the hands and arms that engulfed her. She leant her head back onto her companion's shoulder and smiled as Santana kissed her exposed neck tenderly. Brittany covered Santana's hands with her own that were resting on her stomach and turned her head to meet the brunette's lips in a sweet kiss.

"Hey." Brittany mumbled, a lazy smile plastered across her face.

"Hey yourself beautiful dancer." Santana cooed in the blonde's ear, her nose nuzzling the side of the blonde's face.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Brittany asked quietly. Santana hummed in confirmation.

"Oh yes." The brunette smiled and squeezed the taller woman, pulling her impossibly closer. "Are you ok?" she asked, her eyes focusing on their reflection in the giant floor to ceiling, wall to wall mirror. She watched as the blonde's eyes faltered for a slight second in thought. "Is this too much for you?" Santana asked. Brittany clasped the hands in her own tighter for reassurance.

"It was a little scary, a lot to take in. But I'll go wherever you go and I'll deal with everything you deal with. I just don't ever want to be apart again and I'll take whatever comes with it." The dancer asked with a naked honesty.

"I have an idea."

"Didn't you say that already?" Brittany asked, recalling the brunette's earlier triumphant statement.

"This one's different."

"Two ideas?"

"Ok, I have two ideas." Santana stated with a slight eye roll. "I want people to know about us. I don't want to hide any more. I want to be able to walk down the street and hold your hand, I want to be able to hug you in the coffee store, I want us to be us." Her eyes were trained on the blonde in the mirror, the dancer's gaze turning thoughtful as Santana's words penetrated her ears. As if reading the blonde's mind she continued, "The movie wraps next week, would you like to officially be my date to the wrap party?" Brittany turned in the brunette's arms and stared intently into the soft brown eyes before her.

"Yes." Came the simple reply. "Yes, let's go official. You make me so happy San."

"I love you." Santana smiled.

"I love you too." Brittany beamed, she kissed the actress lightly on the lips before burrowing her head into the crook of Santana's neck. The brunette pulled Brittany closer, squeezing her tight. "What was your other idea?"

xoxox

An hour earlier

"Berry, get your ass out here!" Santana yelled through the trailer door having pounded heavily for several moments and receiving no response. "Berry come on!" She silenced herself upon hearing movement from within. She waited patiently until finally the door swung open, almost catching her in the face. "Seriously, why is my face a target?"

"Because it's always up in everyone else's faces." Rachel retorted. Taken aback, Santana frowned, letting the comment slide, for now, she had a favour to ask and this would be hard enough. "What do you want Santana?"

"You remember that whole kidnapping thing?" the Latina began.

"Yes, unfortunately it's not something I can erase from my mind so easily."

"Oh good, I'm glad you're feeling some guilt over that."

"Not my finest hour I have to admit." Rachel stated, "What do you want?"

"You remember how you wrecked Brittany's marriage?"

"Wrecked is such a harsh wo . . ." she looked at the scowl on the other woman's face. "Yes." She sighed in defeat.

"Have you seen the magazines this morning?" Santana asked.

"Really Santana if you wanted to interview me you should have scheduled an appointment through my agent."

"Berry." Santana stated, her patience wearing thin. "Did you see the story?" She seethed through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I saw the story."

"Then you know it's not true and it's not my fault and I've been painted the villain here. This could seriously damage my reputation."

"I'm not taking the fall for this Santana."

"I'm not asking you to Berry although it is entirely the fault of you and your philandering ways. And the douchebag, it's his fault to." Santana explained.

"Where is this going?" Rachel asked curiously, her arms folded across her chest, head cocked to the side with a questioning frown.

"You owe me remember?"

"Yes Santana." Sighed Rachel.

"We need damage control, the only way we can do this is if Bryan comes forward and denies the story, it has to come from him and he has to say I had nothing to do with it and it was in fact he himself was responsible for the breakdown of the marriage."

"And what have I got to do with this?"

"You, my vertically challenged acquaintance, are going to convince him." Santana stated with satisfaction. Rachel's frown deepened, ignoring the insult and concentrating on the latter words of the Latina.

"How exactly?"

"Talk to him, romance him, screw him, I don't know Berry, you work it out."

"Why can't you or Brittany do it?" Rachel asked desperately.

"Me? Come on, stupidest question ever." Santana snarled, "And Brittany can't because she's in the middle of divorce proceedings, it just can't happen."

"Oh."

"You do know that Bryan's adultery is being cited as the reason for divorce right?"

"No, I wasn't aware of that." Rachel answered, somewhat saddened that she was officially part of the reason for Brittany's divorce.

"Don't worry about it." Santana asked, "You did Brit a favour."

"And you." Rachel said. Santana scoffed and raised her eyebrow with disapproval. "But that's not what we're discussing here." Rachel concluded.

"Exactly." Santana agreed with a nod and a smile.

"When . . ."

"Now. Get on the phone now, this needs to go out today, tomorrow at the latest."

"But . . ."

"Think about the film Berry." Santana blurted. "If I go down, the movie goes down with me and you know it."

"Ok, ok, I'll do it." Rachel conceded. "For the film." She added quietly before scampering back into her trailer following the Latina's death glare.

xoxox

Brittany was laying on Santana's bed in the Latina's trailer while the actress was pottering around, clearing up her belongings before heading home for the day. It had been another long day on set, exhausting from emotional and physical demanding scenes. She had also been worrying about her blonde girlfriend who had her first full day of shooting since coming back to work. The blonde was dozing lightly on the actress' bed. The ringing of a cell phone awoke the dancer with a start.

"I wasn't sleeping." She said suddenly as she sat bolt upright. Santana glanced at the dancer on the bed and laughed sweetly at the sight that befell her. The dishevelled blonde swiped at the drool in the corner of her mouth, her eyes half lidded and slightly delirious.

"Hello?" Santana spoke into the handset. "Hey Quinn."

"_There's a feature on you on E!" the _blonde explained on the other end. Santana sighed._ "They mentioned the story from the magazines."_ The blonde paused, Santana could sense there was more to it.

"Jeez Quinn, just spill already." The Latina demanded.

"_They claimed to have an exclusive and then quoted from a statement made by Bryan. He called E! and told them he and Brittany had previously had troubles in their marriage, that he had been the one to have an affair and as Brittany's best friend you had been supportive to her during this difficult time."_

"Seriously?" exclaimed a stunned Santana.

"_Yeah, I like rewound it ten times to make sure."_ Quinn laughed.

"Wow, Berry and Bryan have really stepped up to the plate." Santana smirked.

"_What do you mean?"_ Quinn asked suspiciously.

"I called in a favour. Job done, now let's move on to the next drama." Santana joked.

"_That's not funny Santana, we've had to deal with a lot of shit lately."_

"I know." Santana sighed. "There's something I need to talk to you about tomorrow."

"_That sounds ominous."_ Quinn said.

"It's not, trust me."

"_Never trust anyone who says trust me. Puck taught me that."_ The blonde laughed.

"You still listen to him?" Santana asked with amusement. She couldn't see it, but she knew the other woman was rolling her eyes on the other end of the line.

"_Occasionally."_ She answered with a smile. Santana laughed, she knew first hand seventy per cent of what Puck said usually made no sense or had no bearing on what was happening.

"I think things are finally looking up again." The brunette smiled, she glanced to the blonde sitting on the bed, her head dropping lower and lower with tiredness. "I gotta go Q, Brit's falling asleep, I need to get her home."

"_You take care of your girl San, I know I was a little apprehensive at first, but it's all turned out for the best and I'm so grateful to have Brittany back in your life."_ The former cheerleader paused, _"And mine, I missed her."_

"Thanks Quinn, that really means a lot." Santana smiled, having her two favourite blonde's close by was the ultimate dream come true. "I'll see you tomorrow."

_"You will. Bye Santana."_ The blonde concluded.

"Bye Quinn." The Latina returned before hanging up the call, her eyes never wavering from the sleeping beauty on the bed. She traipsed over quietly and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, she wrapped her arms lovingly around Brittany and pulled her into her chest, the blonde nuzzled into Santana's neck. Deciding the blonde was incapable of moving anywhere for the moment, the actress pulled her legs up onto the bed and lay the two of them down, her head cushioned by the pillow beneath. She sighed heavily with a great satisfaction, feeling content with herself, with her girlfriend and the world they were going to create together.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Well, here it guys . . . in honour of the Glee finale tonight, here's a little finale of my own. Yes, it's the last chapter of The World is a Stage. I have to say a massive thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and subscribed to this series and I truly hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have. It literally has been a massive part of my life and I'm happy to have shared it with you. This isn't the end of my Brittana adventure though, I have another series in the works, so expect to see that very soon. Again, thank you to you all! :)**

* * *

"Brit, the car's here!" Santana called up the stairs as she fixed her loose earring. The brunette took a moment to check herself out in the floor to ceiling mirror situated in her hallway. It had been intended as a design feature rather than a vanity one, yet the Latina could not help herself, especially when she was on her way out to one of the most important events of the year. She smoothed her hands over the silky fabric of her gown, checked the back was all fastened up and hung how it should and let out a large sigh. The stylist and the hair and makeup artist had left moments ago, having been busy attending to both women. No expense was spared on this special evening. She waited patiently for Brittany, upon hearing the bedroom door open at the top of the stairs, she momentarily froze, the nerves began to kick in and she could feel her body tingling. The blonde appeared at the top of the staircase. Santana gasped at the sight before, never had she seen Brittany look so elegant and defined.

"Close your mouth San, it's so unattractive." A whisper caressed her ear. She felt the softest of touches upon her chin, gently forcing her mouth closed. Brittany had somehow appeared beside her, in her haze, she had missed the blonde glide down the stairs.

"I can't . . . you just . . ." Santana Lopez was at a loss for words. Simply put, Brittany looked stunning. "You look like a movie star." The brunette whispered. The dancer was dressed in a simple very pale pink full length gown, with a plunging neckline, her hair hung loosely over her shoulders. Her makeup was subtle, yet emphasised her bone structure and the intense blueness of her eyes.

"It's couture." Brittany stated proudly. "And hey," she poked Santana playfully in the ribs, "I'm a movie star's better half." Santana laughed heartily.

"I don't know about movie star, but you're definitely my better half." The brunette grinned.

"You're a movie star San, you know it, I know it, your bank manager knows it, the fans know it and Vogue magazine knows it. Soon enough, the Academy Awards will know it too." Brittany smiled with pride, slipping her hand into Santana's. The actress blushed and bowed her head slightly. "San, the car's here." Brittany laughed and gently pulled the Latina toward the front door. "Come on, we don't want to be late." She cooed.

xoxox

Bulbs flashed incessantly, the throng of people were meandering around everywhere, there was a loud buzz of chatter and laughter drifting up and down the red carpet. Brittany clung to Santana, scared for being carried away in a crowd of people should she let go. This was her first major event, and it was the first of the Awards season. Santana had been waiting for this evening with an earnest angst and nervous excitement. She had been nominated for outstanding lead actress in a drama series for her role as Jen Ramirez in her primetime TV show, The Precinct. She had firmly established herself in the first season as a fan favourite and her second season had won her critical acclaim for her acting abilities. She had achieved quite a lot in a short space of time, however, it was the huge popularity of the show that had catapulted her into the spotlight and for that she was truly grateful. She had concluded filming her second feature film several months previous, a musical drama that was already causing a stir in Hollywood. The premiere a week later was eagerly anticipated and so the hectic life of Santana Lopez continued.

Santana, Brittany and Quinn had talked at length about the actress and the dancer's relationship and how the most effective way to handle it was. In the absence of a public relations agent – Santana had been adamant that any decisions regarding her personal life would indeed be just that, personal and her own choice - they had agreed that whilst Brittany's divorce was being finalised, they kept public displays of affection to a minimum. However, if asked they would deny nothing, they wouldn't lie, yet they were not about to host a coming out party either. Then it happened, the divorce was finalised, and an elaborate celebration ensued with many of the ladies friends and family present. This, as Brittany described it, was their 'coming back out' party, much to Santana's bemusement.

Tonight was their first outing to an official event as a couple and with the press presence, the women knew they would face a deluge of questions. There had always been a public hint of uncertainty about Santana's sexuality since she first hit the screen though she had never hidden who she was. The actress had somewhat managed to mostly stay out of the limelight as she had not endured a relationship that lasted past several dates for anyone to raise any serious questions. It was who she was. Everyone she came into contact with would always be compared to Brittany, and in the Latina's eyes, no one ever came anywhere close.

"Santana!" A voice called from nearby, she felt herself being ushered toward a camera and a guy with a microphone. Scowl firmly in place she turned to see the PR representative the TV network had provided her with for the evening. They wanted the brunette to talk to specific mainstream media and had been briefed earlier in the day on the do's and don'ts. The Latina sighed in defeat and with Brittany firmly at her side was guided towards the reporter. She fixed a smile on her face and prepared herself for the questions.

"Santana Lopez, welcome, how are you this evening?" the tall eager reporter asked.

"I'm very well thank you, excited to be here." She answered politely.

"Congratulations on your nomination."

"Thank you so much."

"You're looking very beautiful tonight, who are you wearing?" Santana felt Brittany squeeze her arm and glanced over to see a proud beaming smile plastered across the blonde's face.

"Vera Wang." She replied as she turned back to the reporter.

"And your friend?" the guy pointed the microphone towards Brittany. The blonde bit her lip nervously as Santana watched intently and gave her a small nod of encouragement.

"Same, Vera Wang." The blonde stated.

"We come as a pair." Santana laughed.

"Santana is this beautiful woman your date for this evening?" The reporter fished.

"Yes, Brittany is my date, tonight and for always, she's my girl." The Latina smiled glancing sideways, meeting the bluest of eyes.

"Your fans will be sad to hear you're off the market Santana." The reporter laughed. The Latina shrugged and smiled widely.

"What can I say?" she laughed. "I'm sure they'll appreciate that I'm happy."

"They also appreciate how talented you are. What can we expect during this third season of The Precinct?" he asked.

"Hmm. I'm not sure I can tell you." She joked.

"Give us something, please? Anything on the romance front?"

"There may be something on the horizon." Santana answered coyly, "You'll see Jen working through her emotions and maybe even acting upon some of the flirtations she's encountered."

"She's quite a popular character in the squad, we recently saw a couple of cops fighting over her . . ."

"Yeah she's quite the attention grabber." Santana said with a smirk.

"I'd date her." Brittany chimed. Santana laughed and squeezed the blonde's hand, momentarily placing her head on the dancer's shoulder. "She's hot." Brittany concluded with a nonchalant shrug.

"I can't disagree with that." The reporter stated. "Well good luck tonight Santana and with the rest of the season."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, it was great to meet you."

"And you too." Santana concluded with nod and slowly moved away into the gathering crowds. The Latina turned to Brittany with an amused grin.

"What? What is it?" the blonde panicked, her hand covered her chest in dismay, "Did I say something wrong? Because I've never done this be. . . ." She was cut off from her ramble with a quick, soft kiss. Santana smiled against the blonde's lips before pulling away, grin firmly set.

"No, you were perfect." She was rewarded with a glowing grin from her golden girl.

Having spent a good proportion of an hour schmoozing on the red carpet, the two women made their way inside and found their seats with the rest of Santana's cast and crew colleagues. Brittany had met them on several occasions having visited the set when the Latina had resumed filming on the TV series. The blonde sat impossibly close to the actress, Santana was sat on the end of the row, her eyes wondered up and down the gangway, watching people arrive and take their seats. Her leg started to jig up and down, her nerves creeping in, etching further into her being every time another TV star walked passed. She felt a firm, comforting hand on her knee and turned shyly to look at the loving crystal clear blue eyes staring back at her with love and awe.

"You'll be fine, they love you, you are so talented and hot and whatever happens, I love you so much and you'll always be a winner to me." She sealed it with a delicate sweet kiss. Santana's heart melted at the love and sincerity radiating from the blonde. Brittany was right, no matter what happened that evening, she'll always be a winner, because she got to go home with the beautiful blonde beside her.

Throughout the ceremony, Santana's grip on Brittany's hand became tighter, time seemed to drag as category after category was announced and not one of them hers. Finally, she let out a huge breath as the title for her category was announced. She looked at the presenters, her eyes never wavering from the pair, although in the corner of her eye she could see a camera pointed directly at her. She tried with all her might to ignore it, Brittany's hand in hers squeezed with reassurance as the Latina's name was called with the other nominees. She smiled shyly, now very aware of the camera as it came closer to her. Once the names had been called Santana shifted uncomfortably in her seat, each second felt like a minute, the silence and anticipation was agony. All of a sudden there was a loud burst of clapping and whooping, people were on their feet, her cast members were scrambling to get closer to her, she felt a tug on her arm pulling her up. The Latina was dazed and confused, she glanced at Brittany, the mixture of smile and tears and pride in her eyes had the actress questioning the blonde. Brittany cupped Santana's face with her soft hands before whispering in her ear, the warm breath and stark reality of the blonde's words sent shivers coursing through Santana's body.

"You did it baby, you won." The words bounced around the actress' head, still disbelieving. She felt Brittany's lips press against her own and closed her eyes momentarily. It was true, she had won and she hadn't even heard her own name. She flung her arms around the dancer and hugged her close, life possibly could not get any sweeter than it was right now she thought. She let her hands glide down Brittany's back and planted them on the blonde's hips. The dancer broke the kiss and gazed lovingly into the brunette's eyes, the two of them lost in each other. A shove in Brittany's back caused the two women to stumble into the walkway, hands grasping one another's.

"You have an Emmy to collect San." Brittany said with a small giggle.

"Right, I should do something about that." Santana said, returning the blonde's gaping smile. She began to walk backwards, her eyes not wavering from the blonde, their arms extending, not wanting to let go. Their fingers slid gently over one another as Santana departed, the crowd still clapping and on their feet. The brunette gasped the moment her fingers lost contact with the blonde's and offered a wink before turning and walking up the aisle and up the steps to the stage.

She stood at the microphone, starring at the statue in her hands, her mouth agape slightly, willing her brain to kick into gear.

"I, wow, this." She began, shaking the award in her hands, "This is inconceivable, I really wasn't expecting this, it was incredible to even get nominated but this, I really can't thank you enough, honestly, I'm so blown away. Firstly I have to say how much I am inspired by the other women in this category, I'm a huge fan of all of you, seriously. I go to work each day and I think, how would so and so do this? Because I really believe the inspiration of others goes a long way into who you become, so thank you ladies for being brilliant. Thank you to the network for giving me a chance and for the opportunity to run around and have fun all day. To the best cast and crew a girl can ask for, I love working with you guys. A huge thank you to the writers, this character you have created is a joy to play, despite all the agony and heart ache you put her through. I have to thank the Academy for voting for me, I truly appreciate that. I have a few more people to thank, so here goes, Quinn, Puck and Beth for always being there, my high school glee club for teaching me about acceptance, my whole family, especially my Mom and Dad and my Grandparents. And most of all, I have to thank my girl Brittany, my biggest inspiration. If I've forgotten anyone I'm so sorry, but you're all in my heart and made me who I am today, so thank you."

Brittany watched in awe, she had sat down with the rest of the audience, her eyes never wavering from her girlfriend that stood on the stage. She looked so tiny, and that award looked so huge. The blonde subconsciously rested one hand against her heart, feeling every single word spoken by the Latina. She could feel tears of pride and happiness sting her eyes and although she hadn't been with Santana during the filming of the previous season and refused to watch it, the blonde had caught up on both seasons during an epic marathon. She had explained to Santana that it was her Emmy Awards prep and had to at least know what it was that Santana had been nominated for. What she hadn't been prepared for was just how talented an actress Santana really was. She had read and heard about all the hype and knew there must be some truth to what she was being told, however she also knew how attractive and beautiful Santana was and thought that would be a contributing factor. Santana had laughed and joked about her looks getting her noticed and the acting wasn't that big of a deal, it was just a job. However when Brittany watched her lover onscreen, she knew differently. It was as if all the years of heartbreak Santana had endured, she bottled up then released into her vocation and from it came this complex character that looked like Santana, sounded like Santana, yet wasn't Santana, but was extremely convincing.

As Santana reeled off the names, Brittany gasped with surprise and joy when she heard her name, she thought maybe she would get a small mention, just her name, but she had not been prepared to be described as Santana's girl and biggest inspiration. It was like hearing Santana say 'I love you' for the first time all over again and Brittany vowed she would show Santana just how much she appreciated that at their own private after party. Before she knew it Santana had returned to her seat beside her. It was a commercial break and a number of patrons were milling around, wondering up to the brunette and congratulating her on her award.

"Santana." A distinctive voice caught her attention through the myriad of well dressed people.

"Oh Ellen, hey! Great to see you again." Santana said.

"You too and congratulations, I knew you could do it."

"Thank you so much, it means a lot coming from you I mean you're like, the coolest person on TV." Santana gushed, the fan inside her revealing itself.

"Thank you and you're one of my favourite guests I've had on the show." Ellen replied, "So, this is your Brittany?" Santana blushed, remembering the discussion she had had during the interview.

"Yeah," Santana began, "It was complicated back then, but I got the girl." She laughed.

"Well congratulations on that too, you both look very happy."

"We are, thank you." Santana replied.

"I have to go, but we'll catch up soon, I want to hear about your new movie."

"Sure, that will be great." The brunette smiled before the presenter disappeared into the crowd. Santana sighed, the whole situation had become overwhelming, she was speaking to people she had only dreamed of meeting when she was younger, people who had graced her television screen for years and a twinge of guilt tugged at her heart. Santana was new to this business and here she was picking up awards already. She felt a beautiful sensation of soft skin upon her arm, rubbing it gently and reassuringly. Santana turned and gave the blonde the biggest hug she could muster, followed by a chaste kiss to the lips.

"I am so proud of you Santana Lopez and thank you so much." Brittany said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Why are you thanking me?" the brunette asked.

"Because of what you said about me, you didn't have to."

"I know." Santana shrugged, "But you're my girl and I want the whole world to know."

"Every time you say something like that you make me love you more and I didn't think it was possible." The blonde stated with a naked truth.

"There's always room for improvement Brit." Santana laughed. "Academy Award for me next!" she wiggled her eyebrows in jest.

"You shouldn't joke, you can totally get one." Brittany agreed, "Who knows, it could be the year of the girl who likes girls." She smiled. Santana threw her head back with a heartily laugh, causing Brittany to widen her grin in adoration.

"Girl, Brit, and not like, love. I love you. So, so much."

"You can show me later." Brittany winked as the lights dimmed for the next part of the show.

"Oh I plan on it babe, just you, me, a bottle of Champagne, and our new little friend here." Santana smiled with a whisper.

"Promise?" Brittany asked.

"Always." Santana replied, "But it's just you and me, together forever." Her lips crashed with Brittany's, the whole world slipping away, leaving the two women together in the moment.

xoxox

Brittany awoke to singing birds and a stream of sunlight breaking through the gap in the swaying voile curtains. She smiled happily as the warm breeze caressed her naked form. The nude body beside her shifted slightly, the arm strewn across Brittany's stomach pulled the blonde closer as she tried to focus on her surroundings, her vision blurred by the tiredness and almighty hangover that consumed her.

"Shit." She muttered, her body protesting against the light and the movement she felt compelled to make yet was paralysed by aches and pains.

"You weren't complaining last night." Came a muffled voice from against her chest.

"It's because of last night I feel like this." Brittany mumbled. "You outdid yourself San, that was seriously the best sex of my life."

"It wasn't just sex though . . ." Santana wistfully responded.

"No." Brittany agreed. "It was everything, I've never felt so alive and loved."

"Who knew you could have a love hangover." Santana grinned, not able to move any other muscles.

"I'm pretty sure the Champagne helped with the pain in my head, but everything else, every single muscle that aches was all you." Brittany surmised. Santana continued to grin proudly.

"I feel exactly the same." The Latina concurred. "And guess what?" she asked without waiting for a reply. "No work today which means we can stay here in our love shack all day." Brittany giggled lazily at the actresses words.

"I can't actually move." The blonde stated, having tried to roll over.

"No need," Santana said, "I've got all I need right here."

"Oh yeah?" Brittany asked with a devilish grin.

"Oh yeah, you. You're all I need. I'm drunk on you." Santana managed to lift her head and gaze into Brittany's compelling blue eyes. "I'm a Britaholic." She grinned. "And I don't want to be cured."

"Me too." Brittany breathed, "Except I'm a Sanaholic, not a Britaholic, that would be weird." Santana chuckled and leaned in for a sweet electrifying kiss. It was a kiss full of promise and want, it felt like they were kissing each other for the first time and as if it would be the last. They had learnt not to take one another for granted and to appreciate the love they shared. The past had taught them a lot and shaped their future. They had vowed that this was it, they would be together for as long as humanly possible and would do whatever it took to keep it that way. Santana broke the kiss for breath and took in the pure adoration adorning the blonde's features.

"There's a new movie." Santana said lazily through hooded eyelids, "It's called Forever and you and I are the stars." Brittany's brow creased in thought, whilst the idea was sweet one, it was far too sickly to be coming from Santana's mouth. The blonde raised an eyebrow before mustering all her strength to flip Santana over. She held the brunette's wrists above her head and straddled her naked body, leaning over, ensuring she had the Latina's attention. The warm, glistening brown eyes indicated that she had indeed captured Santana's full attention, she was poised, waiting for Brittany to proceed.

"Don't ever say anything like that again." Brittany threatened. Confusion reigned over the brunette's features, her gaze glazed slightly. The blonde leaned down and kissed the frown from Santana's face. "It's not you." She stated. "And," she began once again, placing another kiss, this time to Santana's inviting lips, "I don't ever want this to end. Movies end."

"Thank you." Santana stated, her gaze lost in the blueness of the eyes before her.

"For what?"

"Coming back."

"I don't ever want to have to do it again." Brittany concluded covering the Latina's body with her own and sealing it with a searing kiss.

Fade to black.

The End.


End file.
